Our House
by chinchin unicorn
Summary: They are young, dumb, and full of...yeah, you know what. Then their parents go ahead and get married. Well, dang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Unbeta'd: Daily-ish updates. All mistakes are my own. Sorry for the mess. **

**Warnings: This story will have a lot of smut, and sex that is not always between Edward and Bella. Though it will ultimately be an E/B story, there will be lots of fucking with other people.**

* * *

Her

The bass beating from the speakers vibrates through the wall and against my back. I hate to admit it, but I've become a wallflower. Alice is off fucking Emmett in some poor schmuck's room, and Rose is probably doing the same with some random dude that tickled her fancy.

It's not that I'm some innocent, naïve virgin too afraid to mingle and have a bit of fun. I didn't want to come to this shindig tonight. Mom's boy toy has perfect timing and broke her heart just when my weekend decided to start. I still have a dried trail of her snot down my arm from where she wiped her nose during her I'm-going-to-get-drunk-to-unfeel-this-pain plan.

I wasn't up to dancing and fucking while covered in boogers, but those two idiots I call friends wouldn't let me say no. So here I am, being a wallflower. I am up for beer. Especially free beer, so I suppose that's the only perk of this failed night.

"Don't tell me you've been standing here all this time!" Alice yells, running up to me, her hair a tumble of wildness around her heart-shaped face.

"Well you look freshly fucked."

She doesn't even try to hide it. "He was amazing."

I know. He got me off with just his tongue last year, but she doesn't need to know that. "Are those hearts I see in your eyes?"

A pretty blush steals across her cheeks. "Babe! Come on! If you're interested in long-term, you don't let him dip his wick the first night!"

She shakes her head. "I know! I know! But he was saying the prettiest of words!"

"If he dumps you after tonight, don't come to me crying."

"Glad to know I have you as a friend." Her palm is sweaty in mine, and I hate to think about what other nastiness is swimming around in it. "He's over there. Come with me!"

Being forced to mingle is probably the worst thing anyone can ever do to a person. Emmett is a cool dude and all. I know him from the few parties we've both drank out, but other than that, it's not like we're friends. And really, I'm not even sure I even like post-coital Emmett. That last time he was a cocky son-of-a—well, hello, green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This _should_ just be a fun ride *wink wink***

* * *

Him

I saw her when she first walked in. Despite the I'm-hating-the-world-right-now demeanor, she is really hot. All skin and tight clothes and a body that makes you want to imagine how it bends, moves, and slithers during a good fuck, accompanied by a baby-face with just the right amount of sweet and sexy.

Unfortunately for me, Jessica seemed about ready to smother my dick when she arrived. My chances of getting some are way better with her than with baby over there.

"Edward! Are you listening to me?" Emmett hears her whine and gives me one of those looks.

"Yeah, babe. Kate and Tanya and the spa. Keep talking."

"So like I was saying…" Her hand latches onto my arm while the other waves around in the air. She doesn't even notice when I turn slightly toward Emmett.

"So?"

"Got in."

"And?"

"Had better."

"Damn."

"Yeah." He shakes his head. "Fuck." He says it so harshly that even Jessica stops talking to look at him.

"What?" I ask, but I already know his problem. Shorty is apparently friends with baby and they're both coming this way. I can't help grinning even though Emmett looks as if he's about to flee in terror at any moment.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Shorty tells me after leeching herself onto Emmett's arm. She points to her side. "This is Bella."

I'm all smiles for this chick. "Edward," I say, grabbing onto her hand. I guess I hold onto it a little bit longer than necessary because Jessica talons her nails into my skin.

"Edward…" She looks up at me through her eyelashes and fuck me if she doesn't look like a chilled glass of water on a hot summer day, but baby over here has those I-wanna-play-too eyes, and the choice isn't hard.

"You said you were looking for Kate, right?"

Jessica isn't dumb. She's actually in line to be valedictorian. Beauty and brains are always hot, and that's why I wouldn't have minded a night with her. If only baby hadn't come along.

"Is that how it's going to go?"

Everyone else wants to run away. Even I can't help grimacing. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, man." Her saunter away accomplishes exactly what she set out for. I already miss that pussy.

"What? You didn't want to tap that?" She asks me, sliding her tightness right up next to mine.

"Not tonight." I grin, hers matching mine almost instantly. "Can I get you another beer?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm the judge for Madi Merek's Flash Fiction Contest this week, so give me your goods. Write 100-200 words based off a picture and word prompt. Go to or google: themadimerek . wordpress . com**

* * *

Her

He thinks he's smooth. Well…I guess he is, like really slick, but he's so obvious about it, and I hate how I find it so charming. He's working so hard to get in my pants, and though part of me wants to slap the side of his head and tell him to fuck off, the majority of me wants to strip right here in the middle of the floor, uncaring of the crowd of unruly teenagers, and let him have his dirty way.

That's probably the beer talking, but I can't deny that Mr. Edward Cullen is one fine looking dude. He may be a bit of a sleaze, judging off of his interaction with the other chick, but I can't say I'm any better.

"Oh my god! What do you think of him?" Alice says, leaning over, whispering so loudly in my ear, I'm pretty sure the boys heard.

I'm also pretty sure that she's blind to the fact that Emmett wants nothing to do with her. He hasn't outright said it, but if there's anything being said behind the way he tilts his body away from her even though she's super glued her hand to his arm while at the same time steadily ignoring eye contact and any conversation she throws his way, it's that the fuck wasn't up to his standards.

Guys can be douchebags.

"Alice…" Now how to break your friend's heart?

She turns to me with pleading eyes as if asking me to lie her, as if she doesn't want the dream bubble she's created to pop yet. "Don't Bella."

But I'd be a horrible friend if I did…right? "Alice. Come on."

The way she jerks away so fast with a stomp of her foot catches the attention of everyone within a few feet, but the way she yells practically brings a stop to the entire party. Not really. But it almost seems that way.

"Just shut up, Bella! Don't be so fucking jealous!"

That raised an eyebrow on my face. "Excuse me?"

"Hey now. Hey now," Emmett says, laying a cautious hand on Alice's shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"My whore of a friend wants to fuck you, that's what, and she's angry that I got to you first."

"Um…say what?" I know that she's angrily displaying her frustrations and heartbreak at me in an asshole-form of coping, but knowing that doesn't make me want to break her face any less.

Edward turns slightly, side-eyeing me. His greens are almost as confused as I am. "Really? I didn't get that feeling at all." His hand against my back is super warm, and it makes me feel tingly in all the good places.

Alice snorts. "Don't let her act fool you. She just wants in your pants."

Edward snorts back. "I'm not going to lie. I want in her pants too."

"Hey now," I say this time. He just shrugs, sending me one of those you-know-you-wanna-suck-my-dick smiles. I send one back—minus the dick and plus the vagina.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bleeding out of my vagina right now if anybody would like to know. TMI? Life hates me right now. **

* * *

Him

Emmett seriously wants to fuck off. He's been eyeing the blonde attached to Tyler since the girls came over, and the only reason he's stuck around so long is because of me. The fucker ain't all that bad. And this…this right here gives him a reason to leave.

"This chick serious?" he asks, throwing his thumb Alice's way.

"You're the one who banged her." Baby jabs me with her elbow, so I guess even though Crazy called her a derogatory word misused in so many ways, they're still friends. Girls are weird.

"Babe?" Alice turns to Emmett, her puppy-dog eyes turned on full force. He's had plenty of practice, so it doesn't phase him at all.

"You called your friend a whore. Come on now."

"She wants you. I know she does. Don't let her tear us apart!"

"Alice," Baby says, her heart basically breaking. "Don't be like this."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Emmet starts and I know it won't finish on a happy note. "But I've already had her."

She turns so fast toward Baby that we're all a bit disoriented by it. That's the beer working its magic there. "What?!"

Baby puts her hands up as if warding off the chick's evilness. "Like a year ago. It was nothing!"

"You are a fucking whore!" There's a crowd gathering, and most of the onlookers are probably hoping for a catfight. I won't lie. I'd love to see one myself.

"Jesus Christ, Alice. Calm the fuck down and get over yourself. There's only so much of your stupid I can tolerate." Baby is even more hot when she's mad. I wonder just how far down the red flush goes.

Emmett's eyes catch mine, and he doesn't need to tell me that he's about to jump ship. Now that Baby doesn't seem to mind ditching the crazy, I don't give a fuck where he goes.

He doesn't even say anything. Just lifts his hand and walks away. Crazy catches him before he gets too far. "Where you going?"

"You've got insane all the way up your ass, and I don't want anything to do with that."

She watches him all the way to the point where he puts his arm around the blonde. New girl looks at him with stars in her eyes, and that's when Crazy throws the epic of all hissy fits, running from the room with tears and snot and foot stomping.

And just when I think Baby and me are alone enough to get it on, she throws me one of those looks—it's not a good one mind you—and goes after crazy chick. "I have to," she says.

So what do I do? Go after Crazy too. Well, fuck me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any horrible edits this day produces. My body doesn't want to do anything beside lie in a fetal position and die, but I did try. TGIF!**

* * *

Her

Alice is sitting on the porch steps, clutching onto the wood railing like a lifeline. The small crowd outside ignores her for the most part as she quietly cries into her knees. "Alice?"

"Go away, Bella." Her voice is muffled against all that skin, shiny and sticky with sweat and tears and snot and I don't even want to know what else.

Some dude walking up the steps whistles. "Nice panties, girl." Chuckling at himself without stopping.

Edward bumps shoulders with him. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Just admiring." Dude puts his hands up in surrender, smiling like an idiot. Boy jerks his thumbs and dude disappears through the front door, leaving us to the crazy once again.

"Come on, Alice. Don't be like this," I say, sitting down next to her. I can feel Edward's knees lightly brush the back of my head and shoulders from where he cozied up to me. The sound of him guzzling his beer down makes me sigh with impatience…for crazy. "Let's talk about the real reason why you're angry."

Her head jerks up, her eyes so angry as she spits at me. "What? That you slept with the guy I like?"

"Not fair. That was like last year, and you didn't even like him then."

She shakes her head, her eyes blazing. "You should've known."

"It's not like I can tell the future!" I fight the urge to cry angry tears. Edward pushes a beer can against my heated cheeks.

"Or you shouldn't have been such a hussy!" Her hate hurts in the worst of ways.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

She sighs, burying her head in her knees again. "You just don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well. You were ditched after sleeping with a dude and you're mad about that, but that's no reason to treat me like this. Friends don't treat friends this way!"

"Friends also don't sleep with their friends' guys!" Her head is back up again, her eyes glaring. "You're the reason he ditched me!"

Edward snorts. "Actually, it was because you were a horrible lay."

Dude isn't helping anything. He yelps when I smack his shin. "Alice…" Her eyes are wide and may as well be going around and around in their sockets with the insane look she's giving me.

"How could you?"

"What did I do?!" I yell back, clutching at my heart in surprise, anger, frustration…I don't even know anymore.

"You fucking him messed with his brain!" There really isn't anything I can say or do besides watching her stomp down the stairs and to her car. Her tires squeal as she drives away in a flurry of dirt.

Edward joins me on the steps, popping open the beer still cooling off my cheeks. "Don't listen to her. It's just the beer talking."

I sigh. "She was the designated driver."

He takes a big gulp out of the can in his own hands while magically pulling another one out from midair. "Well, damn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Give me a song to add to my running playlist.**

* * *

Him

Crazy driving off in an epic of hissy fits basically makes my night. I can't tell Baby's feelings. I mean, obviously she's upset about the turn of events, but it means she's alone with me and that's always a good thing, right?

"You okay?" I ask her.

She nods her head, sending a soft smile my way. "Yeah. Just having a hard time believing how this night turned out."

Beer. Drink. More. "Know what you mean there."

She shrugs, looking down at her feet stretched across the stairs. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. You didn't have to stick around. I'm sure girl from before would have taken you back."

I bump her shoulder with mine. "Hey. I wanted to come." Especially now that getting off seemed almost one hundred percent sure. I won't lie. Things were looking pretty bleak there, and I was afraid I'd made a mistake of ditching Jessica.

She goes to take a gulp, resting the can on her bottom lip, tilting her head toward me, sending me one of _those_ smiles. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Totally getting laid tonight. I look down at the ground. "I like you, Bella."

She snorts. That get's my attention. "Save it. You don't need pretty words to get in my pants."

Girl knows the game. I like it, so I smirk instead. "Oh, yeah? So what do I need exactly?"

She smirks back and man if that doesn't turn me on. I can't help leaning in when she tilts closer to me. I can feel her beer-stained breath on my cheek and what I wouldn't do to feel it a bit lower…or a lot actually.

"Boy, all you've got to do is bat those green eyes at me and you can have your dirty way with my pussy." Her voice is low. Sexy. Tight just like her clothes, her body.

My hand finds her knee, sliding up, fingers wrapping around the meatiness of her thigh, in between her legs, roaming higher until she has to spread. "I like that idea."

Her hair falls forward, covering bits of her face, when she smiles at the ground before looking up at me through her eyelashes. "Are we going to fuck here on the stairs or are you going to take me somewhere private?"

If my dick wasn't ready before, he sure is now, and fuck me if the bedroom is too far away. I grab her hand, pulling her down the porch stairs. She giggles from behind me.

"This way." I stop when the walkway splits into two, one leading toward the driveway, the other toward the sidewalk.

"So…where are we going?" Baby tempts me with that low voice again.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." My eyes travel the darkness fas. Why can't a magical place to get it on just appear out of nowhere?

"That's what I'd like to do. Preferably soon." Baby isn't helping. She laughs, her hand wiggling around in my grip, but I hold on tight. There ain't no way I'm letting her go now.

"This way." The grass is dry under my feet, crunching with brown and neglect. The patch on the side of the house isn't any better, but it at least provides a little bit of cushion when I lay down, and the dead roses act as a sort of barrier between us and the crowd.

Baby looks around instead of joining me. "Seriously? Here?"

I look toward the lawn minglers. Most are standing around their cars, talking, drinking. No one gives a fuck. "It's okay."

"Someone will see."

"It's too dark." Which is kind of true. The shadows between the party house and its neighbor does a good job at hiding us.

"Someone will here us."

"Not if you're really quiet."

"Edward…"

"Come on, baby. My dick wants you to suck him." If you only judge by the tent he's pitching, you'd know that's the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woooo! I'm slightly still drunk after tonight's shenanigans but this was written earlier in the day, so you're all safe!**

* * *

Her

There comes a moment in every girl's life where they have to make a choice between really bad decisions or regret. I've already had many of those moments. Some of those bad decisions turned out for the better. Some did not. But the regret, that feeling of failure, of what if, of could it have been great...that's worse.

So what do I do? I drop to my knees, crawl up Edward's legs, looking at him through my eyelashes, passing that tent until my face is parallel with his. That moment he realizes that we're going to get it on is priceless. His entire face lights up. His smile so wide. The green in his eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"We doing this?" he asks, his hands grabbing my hips as if afraid I'm going to pull away.

"Yeah."

"Thank fuck," is whispered against my face as he pulls me down to kiss him. There's a second where we have to maneuver around noses and teeth, and then it's all perfect.

Perfect as in his lips pressed against mine, parting just enough to slip tongues through, to feel that first tentative touch of warmth, wetness. Searching harder, pushing forward, and then I'm not sure who invades whose mouth first. And then his arms are wrapped around me, holding me close, rolling us over until I'm pressed into the dead grass and he's above me, laying his body on top of mine.

I surrender to his attack, taking him in deeper, letting him control the way my head moves, the way our tongues dance, the way our bodies thrust against each other. His lips, so soft and wet against mine, send chills down my body that not even the warmth from our heated skin can keep me safe from the cool night air.

"Fuck, baby," he whispers when he pulls away, taking in deep breaths of air as if it's his last salvation.

A lock of auburn fall across his face, hiding one of those perfect green eyes from me. I brush it back, burying my fingers in his strands, running them from the top of his head, down to the nape of his neck, pulling, tugging, needing more.

"Come here, boy," I whisper against his lips, that green color so close, staring down into my eyes. "Kiss me again."

He groans, so deep in his throat that his entire body vibrates against mine, thrusting against mine. And then he's there. All open mouth, swirling tongue, pushing, pushing, desperate kiss. And the passion pouring from him and into me, makes me wrap my legs around his waist, sliding my hands down his back, gripping his ass, wanting him closer.

I know there are people so close, just on the other side of the dead roses, peeking through the crumbling stems, but I can't help the way my breaths call to him, so loud in the night, whispering for more. His hands find the hem of shirt, sliding against my skin as his lips slide from mine to my chin and down my neck.

And when his hands cover my tits, feeling them thrust against his tender hold, he whispers against my flesh, "I'll never get enough of this."

"Me neither."

He rises to his knees, bending his body so that his kisses find their way to my tummy, licking and sucking, creating their own wake of goose bumps. "I want you so bad. I want to stay like this forever."

I chuckle at the words so ingrained into his mind. I'm not stupid. He probably doesn't even realize they're coming out, so intent on getting laid, but they are nice to hear. "Tell me more, boy."

Those lips travel higher, pushing my shirt up with them, revealing more and more flesh to the night air until the cotton is up and over my head, flung into the darkness. "You're so beautiful. So sexy. I could kiss you all night."

I chuckle and then moan when his quick fingers pull down my bra, giving way to his lips, feeling that swirling tongue over my nipple. His hands meet behind me, lifting my tits further into the air, undoing the hooks, letting the straps fall, leaving me so unprotected against those raging lips.

And even though the party is winding down and the crowds on the street have grown and I know that one glance over from one unsuspecting patron can blow our entire cover, I'm loving every moment.

Boy has got one thing right. I could kiss him forever too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Giggle.**

* * *

Him

Her skin is so smooth in comparison to the tightness all over, and fuck do I love it. Kissing her is better than I had imagined, and all the crazy up to this point is most definitely worth having her lips against mine.

"Fuck, baby. I can't wait to put my dick in you."

She giggles, her tits bouncing up and down in beat with her laughs. I can't help looking, staring at how her supple flesh moves, conforms, bends to my fingertips, my hands, my face when I bury it against her soft.

I kiss her again, parting those legs until I'm snug tight against where I want to be, lifting her thighs so that her ankles are crossed behind me, loving how her shorts barely cover her ass in this position, but hating how they block me from where I want to be most.

"I want you naked."

Her breath is warm against my cheek, tinged with beer, as she whispers, lips brushing against my skin. "You first."

I smirk. That I'm not afraid to do, so on my knees, I take my shirt off and then unbuckle my pants. The belt clangs to the ground, it's weight taking my jeans with it, pooling around my knees. I fall to my back, kicking at the pants that just don't want to come off, yelling out in triumph when they finally are thrown away from my person.

Baby crawls over me, those plushy tits of hers crushed against me as she makes out with my flesh, running that tongue across my pleased skin, from my neck, down my chest, playing with the edges of my boxers before those dainty little fingers pull them down.

I raise my ass off the ground just enough for her to free me. Buddy comes flopping out in one hard line of steal, lying against my stomach. I tangle my fingers in her hair while she stares, her eyes following the stretch of muscle from my leaking tip, down the mushroom head to the veins bulging beneath and to the hips thrusting only slightly, wanting—no, needing—her mouth on me.

"Do you want this, boy?" she asks me, staring up through hooded eyes.

"Fuck yeah. Suck me good, baby."

And fuck me if she doesn't know how to use that tongue and mouth of hers. I can't help the loud groan that leaves me when I'm engulfed into her warm wet heat. She sucks on my tip, her lips stretched so nicely around me, her tongue swiping against that pool of cum already leaking out for her.

"Good girl," I whisper, watching as I slowly disappear. Her hand grabs what can't fit, her cheeks hollowing out as she gives good, so much good.

"Ugh. Fuck. Yeah. That's it." I'm loud, and I can see people glancing over from the sidewalk, snickering as they get in their cars, and if they're seeing what I'm seeing, they're all about ready to blow a load too.

Baby's head lifting with her tongue dragging so sweetly across my flesh and then falling, swallowing me so far. Her hand pumping up and down in time with her perfect ascent and descent. That beautiful hum vibrating, voicing her own pleasure in pleasing me, in making me feel so fucking good.

"Fuck, baby. I'm close. I'm going to—"

She squeezes harder, sucks harder, her cheeks hollowing so tight against her face she almost looks dead, ghoulish, but only in the sexiest of ways. "Fuck! Fuck! Baby! Wait—"

She doesn't. Going faster. Her hands and mouth determined to make me come, to taste my jizz, so I go along with it. Thrusting against her warmth, pulling her head up and down when she can't go faster and harder the way I want her too. Feeling my eyes roll back into my head when I finally burst, painting the inside of her cheeks with my satisfaction, falling into the blissful darkness, as so much good engulfs me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fun time is over!**

* * *

Her

I hum against his flesh as he breaths even out above me. Pulling myself to my knees, I smile at how wild he looks. His head thrown to the side. His chest rising with his efforts to calm his raging heart. His body covered in a sheen of sweat despite the cool night air.

"How was it, boy?" His speeding breaths are my answer. I chuckle, kissing up his torso, spending just a little to much time at his shoulder and neck, before brushing the sweat on his cheeks with my lips. "Touch me. Please."

His hands remain immobile on the dead grass, where his fingers are still digging into the dirt, so I nuzzle his shoulder, his neck, running my hands down his collarbones, feeling the muscles along his chest and tummy, whimpering my need.

"Please, boy. Touch me. I need it so bad." His breathing slows as the second pass by. Tick. Tick. Tick. "Boy?"

Nothing leaves his lips besides small tufts of air. I rise onto my hands, hoping against all that is good and beautiful in this world that he hasn't gone and done the worst thing possible. I straddle his waist, feeling my desire pool in my panties as a sort of a reminder that I have yet to get off, my pussy practically begging for some sort of relief.

"Boy?" I ask again, this time louder. When he doesn't respond, I hit his shoulder and then his face, crying out my frustration when his eyes don't open. "Oh my god! Edward! Wake up! Don't do this to me!"

This annoying little snort leaves his lips as he shifts his body, rolling over to his side, spilling me from on top of him. I tumble to the dead grass, ignoring the scratchiness on my back that I failed to notice before in the throes of what was going to be really good passion before idiot fell asleep.

"Just my luck." Only in my universe would some super hot dude who wants to make out, take what I have to give and then leave me hanging.

I hit the ground, hoping to pour all my frustration in the dirt. It doesn't help. Crawling around the grass, I find all of my missing articles of clothing and put them back on. Peeking through the dead roses, I see that most have gone home and only a few stragglers remain. Boy snorts again, his limp dick flopping into the grass.

Asshole. I hope he freezes there tonight.

Nobody takes notice when I appear from the side of the house. Alice is already gone, and Rose is probably hooking up with Emmett. Those fuckers. My thighs are cold from where my unhappy desire smears across my skin. My twenty-minute car ride home has just turned into a forty-minute walk. Hating on life, I start the journey down the street, my steps heavy on the concrete, my skin chilled, my hate brewing for a certain green-eyed boy who I hope I never have the pleasure of meeting again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lock your children up. It's the only way to avoid all of this *wink wink***

* * *

Him

My body won't stop moving. In fact, nothing on me is standing at a complete still. My head is spinning. My eyes are rotating behind my closed eyelids. And my hip keeps being jerked to the side. It's when it's kicked particularly hard that I yell out, swatting at the offending boot.

"Fuck off!"

Emmett chuckles. "Dude, I can see your ass."

I groan, burying my face deeper into the scratchy warmth. "Then don't look."

"So can Jessica and Rosie." Um…

"Hi, Edward."

And then, "Nice to meet you."

Assholes. All of them.

Brown tufts of dead grass greet me, and my dick is about to fall off from the cold. It's limp eye stares up at me from the cold dirt as if saying, "Fuck you, you fucking motherfucker."

"Good night, Eddie-boy?" Emmet asks, kicking my jeans toward me. They fall around my legs in a flurry of dead brown.

I sit up, rubbing my aching head, trying to pull my legs in, but my boxers tangled around my ankles prevent me from doing so. "Fuck you."

"Jesus, dude. Now we can see your dick!"

I shrug, the hurt in my body making me not give a flying fuck about what part of me is on display. The girls don't seem to mind either.

"I'm glad Mike let me sleep in his bed." Jessica laughs, covering her mouth before smirking. "Though I wouldn't mind a chance with that monster."

Said monster twitches as if wanting to rise to the challenge but then deflates again. It's too damn cold for much of anything. "What time is it?"

"Just past eight." Emmett shrugs, wrapping his arm around the blonde girl. "Don't look, Rosie."

She doesn't listen and I curse whoever's out there for giving me a cold, limp dick in front of these two beautiful ladies. "Seriously?"

"Get the fuck off my lawn, Cullen! My parents will be home soon!" Mike yells from some window above us.

I wave him off, pulling my boxers up. "Fucking, Newton."

I stand up, pulling my jeans along with me, gratefully taking my shirt when Jessica hands it to me with a wink and a glance down my body. "Too bad," she whispers.

"Was it at least good?" Emmett asks.

Baby. All tight and brown hair and plump lips. She was perfect with her mouth and tongue and dainty little hands that brought me crashing down so hard, so good. I was dumb enough to screw up any future fucks between me and her. We would have been spectacular. I just know it.

"Yeah."

"Will you see her again?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "That sucks."

"Yeah."

"What?" Jessica asks, picking at a few blades of dead grass at my shirt before hooking her arm around mine. "Did you leave her hanging or something?"

I snort, wrapping my around her shoulders instead. "I don't make a habit of falling asleep on someone else's lawn, but dude, did chick give good head."

Jessica pinches my side. "Now that girl is out of the equation, let me have a chance with the monster."

Who the fuck is dumb enough to turn down that offer? "When and where?"


	11. Chapter 11

**To the Guest Reviewer who said that teenagers don't say "unruly"...coworker's seventeen year old brother may have used that word just today *wink wink* hee. **

* * *

Her

Mom's stars just about match Rose's stars. All glimmering and shiny and brightening their eyes until nothing around them seems to matter. Unable to see anything but their own lovely, happy lives. Fucking good to be them, eh?

"Mom!" I yell again, throwing my pencil in her general direction. "You're singing again!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" she sings back. "I'm just so happy."

I grunt. "I fucking know this."

It sucks being surrounded by happy people. At home, Mom has gotten around to finally decorating, covering everything in rosy pink and daffodil yellow. It hurts to wake up sometimes. At school, Rose thinks everything is covered in sugar and chocolate and can't seem to see the worse in anything, especially Alice's broody ass.

The only happiness I've gotten since that night, that hateful horrible night with the green-eyed hotty, is by my own fingers, which actually makes for a very cranky Bella. I like dick. That's to the point, right?

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Belly-bee!" Mom fluffs at my hair. I yank my head from her grasp. "Can't you be happy that I'm happy?"

"Sure," I say, grabbing at the pencil she retrieved for me. "Just don't flaunt it around the house anymore."

She sighs, this big wistful let out of hot air as she flops into a chair across from me. "I just really like this guy."

Ugh. "You just broke up with Phil like three weeks ago. Take it easy, yeah?"

Her hands clap together before she grabs mine, completely disregarding my neatly stacked pile of homework. "Don't you worry, sweetie! Mommy knows how to guard her heart."

"That's what you said when you started dating Phil. Same with Bryan and Tom and Harry. Remember?" She's off, dancing around the kitchen, in a flurry of my carefully penned assignments. "Dude!"

"I really like this guy, Belly-bee!"

"You really liked the other ones too!" She doesn't help as I gather my floating papers. The words I would say if she weren't my mother.

"But this one's different. He's so charming and such a gentleman and makes me feel like I'm the only woman in this world for him."

"Come on, Mom." I stare at her as if she has two heads. "You should know by now. Boys will do anything to get in your pants."

She tuts her tongue at me as if I'm the child. "Sweetie. He's a man. Not a boy."

Ugh. "There's no difference."

She twirls on the balls of her feet. "With this one there is."

"What about all the others? They were men, and look how all that turned out."

She sighs, flopping down again. "They just weren't meant to be."

My face is heating up that's how angry I'm getting. "How do you know this one is? I bet in a few weeks time you'll be crying on my shoulder again."

She sighs, standing again, her energy supply unlimited in her happy state, placing her hand on my shoulder as she walks by. "Bella, one day you'll stop judging me and my way of life and how I give my heart out so freely and know what it's like to really love someone."

I snort. "Not fucking likely."


	12. Chapter 12

**Opinions changed?**

* * *

Him

Dad hates that I have more girls over than he does, so he moved my bedroom downstairs around the same time he stopped taking Mom's calls. Something about it being time to move on. His flow of women in the house is still nowhere near as much as mine, but at least it's happening, considering he hadn't had any since the great scandal two years ago.

"Just make sure I don't see them," he told me. "I'd rather not think of those girls as some poor soul's innocent young daughter out getting it on with my son."

I snorted. "Don't worry, Dad. None of these girls are innocent."

He sighed. "You used to be."

I used to be is exactly right. Not anymore. You can thank mommy dearest for teaching me the ways of casual fucking. At this rate, I'll never get married. Why tie yourself down to one pussy when you can have the whole lot of them? Send them a smile. Say a few pretty words. Act like there's no one else. Putty in your fucking hands.

Dad's sitting in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV when I leave my bedroom. He isn't even surprised to see the girl attached to my arm. "Evening, kids."

"Hi, Dad," I say, heading toward the door, pulling chick along with me.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," she says like they're old time friends. I roll my eyes. He's probably doing it mentally.

"Were you safe?"

Chick looks mortified. Me? Another eye roll. "Dude…"

But whatever. It takes me like two seconds to get rid of her. Usually, I have to stand on my porch in the freezing cold, promising to call, planning dates I'll never go on, reassuring that she rocked my world just as much as I rocked hers. But this one's too embarrassed, so she's off before I can even get down to my routine.

Dad eyes me when I walk back in. "What was this one called?"

"Laurie? Lauren? Something like that."

"Christ, Edward. It's a new girl every time I see you."

"They can't get enough of me." I shrug my shoulders. He shakes his head. "What about you? I haven't seen any decent wannabe cougars walking through the halls in the early morning hours recently."

He shrugs his shoulders this time…maybe just a bit too casually as he avoids eye contact, and then, "I've been seeing someone."

I pause. "Come again?"

"I've gone on a few dates with this lady I met. We really seem to connect."

Somebody fucking pinch me or something. "As in you've been fucking the same girl?"

He shakes his head, glaring at me. "No. We've been dating. Our relationship isn't at that level yet."

I think I'm flabbergasted. "Are you two serious?"

"I like to think we are."

"Are you like…going to get married or something." Marriage with anyone else other than Mom just seems gross.

He chuckles. "Well, it's still a little too early in the relationship to know that."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

He stands, his effort so smooth and unencumbered by life, putting his hand on my shoulder as he walks by. "Edward, one day you'll stop putting the problems of your parents on your shoulders and realize the good things that could come out of a solid relationship."

I snort. "Not fucking likely."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sigh. Some things are better left ignored.**

* * *

Her

It's those goose bumps again. Up the back of my neck. Down my arms. Making my face hot with knowledge. The certainty that someone was staring at me. Scrutinizing me. Watching my every move, habit, sigh. Fucking creepy, right?

I can't find the source. Every time I do the whole three-sixty turnaround, I come up with a blank. But in a crowd of active teenagers, it's easy to overlook one of them.

"What's your problem?" Rose asks again, looking up from her phone.

"…nothing." I hesitate before shrugging. "Is that Emmett you're talking to?"

"Yeah." She gets this disgustingly dreamy look over her face as she smiles over at me. "I think I love him, Bella."

I don't even know what to say to that except for, "Seriously?"

She shakes her head, blonde curls flying around her blushing cheeks. "I do. I know he was a player in the past, but I think he's changed. For me."

She sighs. It's disgusting. I've been warning her off of him for weeks, and this is what that has come to. "Rose…just be careful."

She nods her head, but I'm not even sure she really hears me. "I know it's different with him. I just do."

What has happened to the girls in my life? Mom is contemplating marriage. Rose is in love. And Alice still hasn't come out of the funk Emmett put her into. For fucking serious. One day my life is normal with us girls playing the field, loving the dick but hating the prick, and then three weeks later, everything is different. Over boys.

Can't a conversation happen in my life that doesn't revolve around relationships and the fuckers trying to destroy us for just two seconds?

Rosalie sighs again. "What about you, Bella?"

"What the fuck about me?" She better not be implying what I think she's implying.

"Is there a special someone in your life?"

I sigh. Not sadly. I'm pretty much annoyed. "I haven't had any dick since the great letdown of last summer. I've been too busy trying to talk my mom out of having this new guy's children."

"Gross. He's the biggest jerk of them all." A shudder runs through Rose. Well at least we both have something in common.

Even so…I shrug my shoulders. "I knew that, but he was hot. I bet he's amazing underneath the sheets."

"So says about a million other girls."

"You could say the same about Emmett." Low blow? Nah.

Rose raises her eyebrow at me. "You saying you're the one to change Edward's ways?"

Ew. "Fuck no." Her eyes sweep past me. Goose bumps are back. Where's the motherfucker?

"What about that guy?"

I so fucking want to snap around, but I refuse to look that pathetic. "Who?"

"Blondie over there. He keeps looking over here." She smirks. Asshole. "I'm pretty sure he's checking you out."

I roll my eyes, sliding around in the hard plastic. "If it's the same dude that's been spying on me all day, he can kiss that—" Well, hello, blue eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Is there really a difference between Her and Him?**

* * *

Him

I don't know my best friend anymore. Emmett used to hate the beginning of school because it put a slowdown on his pussy intake. Now it's because he can't see his Rosie-girl as often. Like anything as trivial as school could slow my dick down. I've probably fucked some girl in most of the classrooms in this building.

"Did you see Kate? She grew a pair over the summer." I snort, hitting Emmett's shoulder. "Like literally."

He sighs, checking his phone…again. "Rosie hasn't texted me back yet."

I frown. "What about Tanya? I think her skirt is even shorter than last year."

No laughs. No fist bumps. No fucking high-fives or hand gestures. "Why isn't she texting me back? She's not in class."

"Dude…" I stop. He keeps walking. "Dude!"

"What?!" he yells back, turning on his feels to face me. "I'm sorry I don't want to play ogle the pretty ladies, but come on! Show a little sympathy!"

Just… "Are you serious right now?"

He checks his phone again, sighing when nothing pops through. "You just don't understand what I'm feeling right now."

"Did the crazy mess with your dick?"

"I just saw her yesterday, but I already miss her so much!"

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

"I think I love her."

Crickets. Fucking crickets are playing in the middle of this crowded hall. "Please tell me that I'm hallucinating right now. That this is all a bad dream. Quick! Someone pinch me! Or suck my dick! Either way, tell me you are not serious!"

He looks at his shuffling feet. "I am, man. I've never felt this way before."

I ignore him, walking past, down the hall, away from the nonsense spewing out of his mouth. He follows like a lost puppy, so unsure, so confused. Would it be so horrible to get suspended on the first day of school for knocking a douche out?

"Ed?"

"Man…I don't even know what to say to the stupid coming out of you right now."

He deflates. His feet dragging slowly behind him. "Anything. I'm so confused right now."

I sigh, shaking my head. "You know what you need right now? A girl. Some tight, weeping pussy that you can use to fuck all this shit out of your system."

He shudders. "I don't think I can do that."

"Just get it up and fuck, man. How about Irina? No, you need something wild, but not insane. That's how you got into this mess in the first place—who is that?"

So much white and cotton. Just billowing around her small frame. But it does nothing to hide the curve of her tits or the shape of her ass, and fuck me, if she doesn't look like a fallen angel ready to be taught the ways of man.

"Who? Angela Webber? She's the new preacher's daughter." He looks up, recognizing that glint in my eyes. "No way, dude. She's too innocent for you. I don't want to play this game."

I'm not listening. I'm already gone. Playing with something I should probably walk away from. But the challenge is too great to ignore. Chick is mine.

She sees me, walking up to her, staring into her eyes, her face, the way her tits rise beneath all that white. "Hi." She smiles.

My grin matches her. "Need help finding your classes?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Just creating some drama...**

* * *

Her

He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. This rich deepness that pulls me in like the ocean has secrets where I'm not sure if I'm hiding in its depths or if they are hiding in mine. Either way, they are magnificent. Especially when we're fucking. Most definitely when we're fucking.

Those eyes of his pulled me across the cafeteria floor until my hand was in his and he was smiling this brilliant white smile, saying, "Hi. I'm Jasper."

He's been by my side since. His arm around my shoulder. His hand in my back pocket. Shoving that talented tongue of his down my throat. Pushing me against the locker. Fucking me in the deserted art room. And, seriously, did this kid have a dick on him.

"Jesus, Bella," he whispers against my neck, hoisting my leg even higher up on his waist. "You're soaking wet."

I moan as his fingers slide through where I'm aching so bad. "Fuck, I want your dick in me."

He chuckles, gliding his tongue down my neck, pecking along my collarbone. "Only if you're quiet. We were almost caught last time."

I fumble with his belt buckle, hearing it clang to the floor as he pulls my panties to the side. "Not my fault. You were the one slamming into me like a fucking jackhammer."

He lifts my other leg, hooking my knees under his arms, shoving forward so hard into my pussy that my back is flat against the gym lockers, the metal groaning behind me. Groan. Groan. Groan. Over and over. Until I'm squeezing my legs, my arms, my lips on his skin, my pussy around his dick. Until he has to surrender a leg, lifting a hand, covering my mouth, echoing the goodness in the empty locker room. Until I'm coming so hard, the blood rushing to my face, my body tingling in all the right places.

He chuckles. "You love it."

Oh my god, do I ever.

Kid says goodbye with a kiss to my lips, fixing my panties with nimble fingers, thanking me for a good time. "See you later, Bella."

He leaves before I do, doing his pants up as he walks through the door. I clean the mess down below before making my exit. Rose is waiting for me. I can practically hear the music blasting out of her earphones. I yank at the cord.

She glares. "Jesus, you guys were loud."

I shrug my shoulders. "Can't be helped. What are you doing here?"

"Alice was being crazy again. Let's salvage what we have left of lunch." We head toward the courtyard, settling in the grass, when she speaks up again. "So you and Jasper, huh?"

Her snide smile makes me cross my eyes with irritation. "Shut it. There is no Jasper and me."

"Really now?" Her speculation makes my voice rise.

"Really. We fuck. We say goodbye. We don't see or talk again until the next fuck. It's perfect actually."

She's silent for just a moment and then, "Does he know this?"

"How can he not?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Tables turned?**

* * *

Him

She's so innocent. With this pretty face. Sweet cherub cheeks. Amber eyes. And the body of a rock star. Or porn star. Which ever way you want to see it. But fuck me, if she isn't proving to be the worse challenge ever.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" I wonder to myself so often these days.

"What was that, Edward?" she asks me.

I smile. "Nothing, babe."

She turns back to the movie, settling in deeper until her head is laying across my chest. It feels nice having someone so close. It'd feel ever better if she put her hand on my dick.

But the girl must be the Virgin Mary reincarnate because we haven't done anything besides mild kisses. Not even tongue. Not a grab. Not a grope. Not a oops-my-bad. The last time I tried, she shot that down, saying, "I'm just not ready yet."

And when I went off and got relief from some other willing chick who sucked my dick so good, it somehow got around and back to her because the universe obviously has something against me.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I heard that you and Carmen…that she…"

I feigned innocence. "What? Tell me."

"That you and her did stuff…"

"Well…" Quick thinking. "We did. A long time ago."

"No. As in yesterday."

"Babe…"

"I just thought…you and me."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity-fuck. "Is there...a you and me?"

"I…thought so?" It ended up more of a question than a statement. Almost.

"I'm just not sure and Carmen was just trying to make me feel better and I really like you but sometimes I get the feeling that you don't like and—"

She stopped me, putting her hands on my chest, bending her knees so she could stare in my downturned eyes. "You like me?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled. For the fucking win. "I really like you too."

That was weeks ago. I've gone without pussy for weeks. Fucking weeks. That hasn't happened in…ever. Since I started this rampage and lost my own innocence. This girl has made my life a living hell. Emmett calls it karma. I call it I'm-about-to-throw-in-the-towel-and-go-on-an-all-night-fucking-binge.

"Edward?" Angela asks me, turning her head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you watching the movie?"

"Erm…" Is this a trick question? "Not really."

She smiles, blushing, looking down at her lap. "Will you kiss me?"

I practically ravage her with my lips, loving the taste of any girl after so long. I barely even notice when I drag my mouth from hers, sucking in air, licking down her chin to her neck, nibbling on her flesh. But I do notice when she doesn't stop me.

And I most definitely notice when she takes me hand and puts it on her tit. I squeeze the fuck out of that flesh like it's my last fucking grope on this planet. I can't help it when I groan, shifting my hips so I know she notices just how hard I am. She whimpers. This soft little release of air. Thrusting so mutely against me I almost don't feel it.

And then she's pushing me away, breathless, her cheeks this flushed shade of pink. "That's enough. No more. I can't. I'm sorry."

I lean my forehead against her collarbone. "No problem, babe."

I hate my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Almost there.**

* * *

Her

She's bouncing on her toes. Her pretty floral dress, waving around her knees as she twirls in her spot, searching our surroundings. Her eyes frantically pace the interiors of the restaurant as she hums with excitement.

"Do you see him, Belly-bee?" she asks, using my shoulder as leverage to lift herself higher on the balls of her feet.

I shrug, trying to dislodge her, but I'm no match for her determined fingers. "I don't even know what he looks like."

She simmers, her feet flattening back on the ground as she clutches her heart with a love-filled sigh. Disgusting. "Blond hair, blue eyes, and these little dimples that just make his so masculine face seem softer in their cuteness."

I groan. "Gag me now."

"Where is he?" she moans, tilting her head back in impatience. "He was supposed to be here at three."

I resist the urge to slap her. "He still has fifteen minutes. Obviously he wasn't as excited to see you as you are to see him."

She waves her hand at me. "Don't be silly. It must be that son of his. He did say he was having a hard time accepting us."

"I don't know if I have yet."

The look she gives me is borderline psychotic. "Isabella Marie! If this is your attitude I suggest you take a walk before my darling gets here."

I don't even want to argue. I turn with a wave and stalk off, my pretty heels clicking against the floor as I angrily leave the restaurant, almost bumping shoulders with some dude on my way out. The sun is warm on my face, despite the cool autumn weather.

"Well, if it isn't, baby-face."

There he is, leaning against the side of the building, one foot propped up against the wood, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as his green eyes assess the way my skirt stops just above my knees.

I groan. "God. It's you. Go away."

He chuckles, pushing the hair that has blown over his face away. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll change your mind."

Consider eyebrow raised. "I did. World? Not rocked."

He actually blushes. Those high cheekbones of his turn this light shade of pink that I can't help laughing at. His phone ringing in his pocket saves him. His hand is quicker than the speed of light as he goes to answer it.

His body tenses as if readying himself for war. "Hey, babe…"

I turn from the conversation, walking in the opposite direction. I've endured his presence long enough, right? Unfortunately, the call is not as long as expected or wanted, and he catches up in a few quick strides.

"Where you going?"

"Leave me alone. Don't you have a girlfriend to talk to?"

"You know me. No girl can keep me for long."

I face him, spinning on my heels, surprising him so hard he has to use my shoulders to balance himself out and fuck me if his fingers on my skin don't feel good. He traces the goose bumps along my collarbone.

"You fell asleep after I sucked your dick. In other words? Worst lay I've ever had."

His smile is so cocky I want to slap it off his face. "Well, it was the best blow job I ever had."

My fist is raised, and I think I'm really about to lay one on him when…

"Bella?"

"Edward?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is.**

* * *

Him

Fuck. She's just as gorgeous as I remember. All tight and sexy that I want to throw her against the brick and fuck her senseless just like I should've done that night. My dick hates me right now for denying it this pussy. I bet it's amazing.

Her honey eyes glare at me from beneath thick lashes, her cheeks turning an angry shade of red. Her rage turns me on so good, and I'm about to work the charm, suggesting we get out of here and fuck in my car close by. I'm pretty sure I could convince her.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" The fucking universe and its hate against me. Seriously. Can nothing in my life go right?

"Mom," she says.

"Dad," I say, closely followed by, "Now that we all know each other, can we fuck off?"

"Edward!"

"Bella, the table is ready." This fucking name game is tiring.

The table we sit at is round, forcing us all to fucking look at each other. Mama Swan and Dad sit with their hands in each others on top of the table, their fingers intertwined, their thumbs caressing as they talk between themselves. Jesus. I could be fucking baby right now. This is beyond torture. Someone kill me now.

Baby smacks my hand. "Keep your fingers to yourself," she whispers at me.

I wiggle them against her knee. "You know you like it. Are you turned on?"

"Dry as the Sahara."

She's lying. I can tell in the way her knees part. In the way she doesn't stop me when I lift the edges of her skirt. In the way her breathing deepens when I trace just that tiny bit higher.

"You sure, baby? I bet you're soaked right now. Do you want my hand to fuck you? Right here? Under this table? With our parents so close?"

"I'd rather fuck a pinecone," she says as her thighs spread.

"Don't be mad I fell asleep. I swear I can make you feel so fucking good."

She hums, her knee touching mine with how open they are. "Why should I give you another chance with this?"

"You won't regret it. I'll be the best you'll ever have."

I was right. She's soaking wet. Her desire is leaking through her cotton and drenching my fingertips. Her breath hitches as I press harder. Her hand wraps around my wrist, and for a second, I think she's going to push me in, to guide me as I finger-fuck her senseless underneath the tablecloth, but then she's pushing me away, flinging my hand in my lap.

She doesn't even give me a moment to simmer in my own angry rejection before, "Don't flatter yourself. I was fucked good and hard before coming here. What you felt? Most definitely not because of you."

Fuck me, does this chick drive me crazy, and I can't even respond because our parents are suddenly demanding our attention, so I stew in my own confusion and rage, feeling it bottle up inside of me, pushing against my lid of sanity.

"Edward? Bella?" Mama Swan says. "We have something to tell you."

Dad's face is beaming. It's fucking disgusting. I hate it. How he's so happy when I'm so tense and enraged. "It's big news," he says.

They share a look, a quick kiss, and then, "We're getting married!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, you motherfuckers!"

That lid? Blown way the fuck off.


	19. Chapter 19

**How would you have reacted?**

* * *

Her

Edward's fist pounding against the table, reverberating through the wood so harsh it feels as if it's going to break, to shatter right beneath our plates and silverware, sending everything crashing to the ground in one big mess of porcelain and shards, that's what my heart feels like.

Like my mother just ripped it out and stomped all over it with her kitten heels, uncaring of the way it leaves treads all over my emotions. How can my life not be ruined now? Forget the fact that it's Edward's dad. I thought it was just her and me. Against the world.

"Mom?" How did I not see this coming?

"Aren't you happy for me, Belly-bee?" How could she have not told me sooner?

"I don't know what to say." That's not true. I know exactly what to say, and none of it is pretty.

"This is shit!" Edward yells. Some of the other patrons look in our direction, their eyes curious as they witness the downfall of us two teenagers.

"Edward!" his dad yells back.

"No! I'm not down with this at all!" I wish I could channel that aggression of his, but my body feels weak, betrayed, sad. "You've been dating this chick for like six months!"

Mom smiles, that simpering little grin she gives me when trying to placate my more wilder moods. "When it's love you just do crazy things."

Edward turns that green glare to her, the fire in his eyes practically flaring out as his rage grows even hotter. "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, lady. You fucking my dad isn't love!"

His dad's fist hits the table near where Edward's is still planted. His own blues just as rage-filled as his son's. "I will not tolerate disrespect!"

"Disrespect? You want to talk about disrespect?" Edward backs away in his chair, his body tense as if preparing for battle. "What do you call this? Springing marriage on us? I thought it was you and me, Dad? And you didn't think of letting me know of your upcoming nuptials sooner?"

Carlisle shifts, his shoulder's broad and strong as he takes a stand. "I am the father. You are the child. I'm not obligated, nor should I have to, tell you everything."

The laugh that leaves Edward's mouth is far from joyful. It's downright cynical. "That? Right there? About communication? That's what made Mom fuck some other dude."

He's out of his chair, spinning on his heels, leaving the restaurant in a flurry of stares and whispers. I watch him go, watch the dust in his wake settle as he disappears down the sidewalk, wishing I was with him because I'd much prefer that than sitting here.

"Darling?" Mom whispers, her fingers running down Carlisle's face as he stares at his lap, his blue eyes clouding over. Her arm engulfs his sagging shoulders.

"I'm okay," he says, just barely above a whisper. Those vivid blues of his, so bright in their tears, glance up at me, wary in their pursuit. "Bella? Are you okay?"

Mom waves her hand in my direction. Her face unconcerned as she rubs his shoulders, neck, chest, comforting him in ways I've comforted her. The betrayal has never felt so strong.

"Don't worry about her. She's fine."

But his eyes don't leave me, and I feel their pressure, their power as they consume me, push me into speaking, into telling the truth. "Actually…I'm not. I'm not okay with this."

Mom's face whips in my direction, her face so angry. "Why are you being selfish? Why can't you be happy for us?"

I'm just as angry, but my rage shows itself in a much calmer way than Edward's. "Why didn't you tell me things were headed in this direction? Why didn't you include me in on something that would change both of our lives?"

Carlisle looks down, and Mom goes to comfort him again. I wait until that anger is once again directed at me, when her lips open to spew more manipulations, to change my mind, my heart.

"I'm not the one being selfish here. You guys are." And then, just like Edward, I'm gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**How to make yourself feel better? This.**

* * *

Him

My knuckles are white with the way my fists are clenched so fucking hard. I could probably punch through brick right now. Or my dad's face. I like that option better. In fact, every part of my body is looking for a fight. I've never been in an actual throw down before, but I'd bet money on me right now.

It was me and him against this whole fucked up world of cheating, manipulative, soul-sucking, unhappy women, and now here he goes and decides to invite another one back into our lives without even the courtesy of warning me. Is her pussy that fucking good that he turned his back on me just like that?

"Edward?" I hear her. So feminine in her fragility against my burning anger. "Is that you?"

She's there in these tight yoga pants, her shoulders bare, her skin gleaming with sweat, dripping down her face, her chest, pooling on top of tits that heave with exertion as her jogging comes to a stop. All that punching, kicking, fighting channels into something even better, greater, so I turn on that charm, that smile as I approach the pretty.

"Hey, babe."

She smiles back, so soft and delicate against her creamy skin, but it's a trick. I know just how freaky she can be in bed. "I thought it was you."

"How've you been?" I was drunk the last time with vague memories of bright red curls wrapped around my fist, of my dark against her white, so small and boney as I pounded into her from behind, loving the animalistic sounds coming from her throat as I went harder, faster. Magdalene? Maggie? Does it matter?

"I've been good." She pushes one of those red curls behind her ear, staring up at me with greens so much deeper than my own. "So it's been a while."

I lean in. "Too long."

Niceties exchanged, it doesn't take long for us to make our way to the parking lot, and she doesn't even protest when I climb into the backseat of my car. She follows just as quickly, tearing at my clothes, her lips sucking at my skin, her nails scratching down my naked back. We both don't mind the sunlight pouring through or the crowds passing by on the nearby sidewalk. Just skin and dick and pussy.

When I sink my dick into her wetness, pushing her down onto the leather seats, her head hitting the door with each thrust of my hips, lifting her legs high so that one is wrapped around the headrest of the driver's seat and the other is propped on the package shelf.

"Oh god, Edward." She's moaning so loud, the windows are reverberating with her deep tenor. "Fuck me good."

I don't know if it's because of my dad and the bomb he just dropped or that I haven't had pussy in so long, but her slickness, her tightness, feels so fucking amazing I can't stop myself from pounding into her hard and then harder. Loving the way her skin ripples with each slap of our hips, the way her sighs grow higher in pitch the closer she is to falling, the way she grabs at my hands, touching her tits, her lips, her wet down below.

"Fuck! You feel good!" I scream along with her shouts of more, tilting my head back, chasing that finish line away, needing more, never wanting it to end.

That's when I see her. All tight and honey in her sexy heels, watching from her car, the driver's door open, one leg already in, that skirt of hers hitched so high over her thigh. Her eyes meet mine as her tongue peeks out, sliding across those deliciously plump lips. Her fingers dancing from her heated cheeks down her neck, playing along her exposed collarbones, feathering across her bare upper chest.

And then she's whispering, her mouth moving, forming words around the passion, the desire. "Fuck me."

When I come, her name is sweet on my lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about yesterday. Sometimes sleep likes to win over writing. **

* * *

Her

Jasper's dick pushes into me from behind, his arms trapping me within their strong cage as he leans his hands against the metal on either side of me. His lip kiss my neck, my shoulder, where my dress dips so low in the back.

"Fuck, Bella," he says, his hips slowly retreating before thrusting forward again. "You feel so good."

I wonder if she's happy right now. If she's in front of the judge. If they've said their vows. Does her pretty pink dress match the pretty pink blush on her cheeks? Is her hair still perfectly curled or did he mess it up with a quick swipe of his fingers when he kissed her right before?

"Yes," he whispers, his pace quickening, jerking harder against sensitive flesh. "I could fuck you all day."

She wanted me to be there, and I had every intention on doing just that, but I couldn't. When those courthouse doors loomed in front me, beckoning me as my cell phone rang with her ringtone, my feet filled with lead. I ran the other direction, ignoring her call, and pleading a meeting with someone else.

His hips crush the silk to my skin where it soaks in the sweat from my body. It's so hot, unusually so for the season. He parked the car underneath a grove of trees, and yet they do nothing to block the sun from beaming down, setting our bodies on fire, fueling his thrusts racing for that release.

"Oh, god." His groans echo from trunk to trunk, knocking the leaves, so orange in their brilliance, to the ground. "I'm close. Please tell me you're close."

My cell phone remains silent. I was granted one call from her before she forgot I was supposed to be there. Does she care that I'm not by her side while she changes our lives forever? Has her selfishness blinded her to her daughter's unhappiness? She wasn't always like this, craving for attention, needing the comfort of a man in her life, in her arms.

She used to be carefree. Loving all but never enough to keep them around for long. Luring men in with a wink of her eye, a wiggle of her finger. She would fuck them so good, I'd be able to hear their cries for more for days, and then she'd say goodbye long before I climbed out of bed, preferring to spend the morning just her and I. Her arms around me. On the couch. Watching cartoons. Laughing until the sun set and a new day started.

"Fuck, Bella!" His hips hit mine so good, as he presses me harder into the hood. "I'm almost there. I'm—"

Words escape him as his hips become erractic, chasing that feeling of completion. His fingers flex against the metal before they grip my neck, my hair, pulling my head back until the sun blinds me with its rays.

They must be married by now. They must have both signed their lives away. Edward. He will be my brother. The boy whose dick I've sucked, whose cum I've tasted, whose desire I've seen take over his face, who can still turn my body on with just one look despite my protests. Can I ever look at him as anything else? Do I want to?

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jasper comes so violently behind me, his hips moving so harsh as he screams into the foliage before laying his sweaty forehead against my back, the silk probably turning a darker shade with the moisture it collects. His harsh breaths make me feet hot, uncomfortably so as his dick slips out of me.

I will have to see that green-eyed boy every day. Share a house with him. Witness all the girls he brings home. And I have to be his sister. Love him like a sister. Touch him like a sister. Because anything else would just be wrong…right?

Jasper spins me around, laying my back against the metal, his hand finding that moist trail up my thighs. "Your turn. Let me hear you scream."

I do, but maybe not in the way he would like.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sister and brother?!**

* * *

Him

They exchange rings and then a kiss, their smiles so wide it hurts to even look at them. Dad looks at me when they turn away from the judge, but my somber expression can't deflate the mood he's in. Mama Swan hardly looks at the space that was supposed to be occupied by her daughter.

I glance at the door again. Bella still doesn't walk through it.

"Are you happy for your Dad?" Angela asks me later that night. She curls up against my side on the bed, her fingers twirling through my hair. "He looked so happy, and Renee is so nice."

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess."

She tugs just a little too hard on one of my strands. "Fuck! What?"

Those amber eyes of hers don't believe my lies. I hate how she knows me so well, but still not as well as she would like. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" I shake my head. "I guess all of this just takes some getting used to. Everything's changing."

She smiles, leaning up to kiss my chin. "So you have a new sister?"

"Yeah." I smile. Sweet, tight, sexy, "Bella."

"Did you know her before now?"

With her mouth on my dick making me feel so fucking good, coming so hard? I'll never forget her. "Not really."

Another tug. "Jesus! I mean, yeah, I know her. Emmett is dating her best friend."

She's silent before, "Is she pretty?"

"Fuck, Angie," I say, pulling away. "Are you really asking me that?"

She lays back, her eyes on the ceiling. "You two will be living with each other and—"

I grab her face, leaning in so close. "She's basically my sister now." Snort. Fuck me if I ever think of her as that.

"Well…not really…"

I laugh and she stops talking, staring up at me with hesitant eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now." Anything to shut her up.

She goes to protest, but those soon turn to moans as our tongues duel. She spreads her legs, pulling me in with her thighs, crossing her ankles behind as I sink deeper into her warmth.

"Edward…" she whispers when I drag my lips down her neck, tasting her salty skin, the sweat collecting along her collarbone.

"Fuck, babe." I groan, pressing down where she's pressing up. "You feel so good."

Her moans echo around me as I thrust against her, pushing her body so hard I have to catch us on the headboard. She grabs onto my arms, my shoulders, pleading, "Edward! Touch me!"

I test the waters, feeling her desire on her thighs, leaking from her panties, smearing on her shorts and flesh. It's easy to slip my fingers in, past all the barriers, to where it's so warm and wet. Her back arches when I press against her sensitive flesh, her fingers digging into my skin with every pass against that little bundle of nerves.

"Fuck me, babe." I groan into her neck. "I can't wait to put my dick in you."

She comes, trembling against me, my fingers, her hands pulling my shirt, my hair as her body tenses and her eyes roll back, her voice echoing with her pleasure. I sit back on my knees, reaching for my belt buckle, freeing my cock, thinking, "Finally."

She notices when my hardness greets the cool air, sitting up so that her back is against the headboard, her legs crossed. "Edward! Wait!"

My eyes are heated when I glance up at her still trembling form, her wet thighs hidden from my view. "Babe?"

"I can't," she says. "I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

I groan, backing away, climbing off the bed. She calls out my name when I retreat into the bathroom. "Just give me a second!"

It's honey eyes and lush lips and the sweetest name I've ever heard that's on my mind when I finally find my release.


	23. Chapter 23

**Time to transition. **

* * *

Her

The handle is cold against my skin. Mom yells at me, her voice muffled through the glass. I shuffle in my seat, settling my ass in deeper into the warmth its created in the thirty-minute drive over. I hear the trunk open and then slam shut, the pile of boxes building in my peripheral vision. And then there's him. Standing on the porch, his arms crossed, refusing to help as if his stubbornness will somehow fix this mess we got pulled into.

"Belly-bee!" Mom yells, her arms full of boxes and Carlisle. "Let's go! I'll show you your new room."

Those blue eyes of my new step-dad glance back at me with more worry than my own biological parent, but he doesn't stop his ascent up the stairs and into the house. I'm alone, breathing my own air inside the small interior of the car. I prefer it this way, surrounding myself with fewer things for my brain to process.

And then he's there, tapping on the window, ducking down so his green eyes penetrate me through the glass. "You coming?"

"Can't I live in the car?"

He snickers. "It gets cold at night."

The door opens without my permission, and then his hand is helping me out, holding me around the waist, supporting my weight in front of my new home. His touch feels good, comforting, safe. Like we understand each other. Like this isn't time for dick sucking. Like, out of everyone, we're all we have left in this insanity.

"It'll be all right," he says, whispering against my hair. "Just one foot in front of the other."

Mom pulls me from his arms when we cross the threshold. "Come this way, Belly-bee!"

He stays behind as we disappear up the stairs, watching us climb to the second floor, his hands in his pockets, and I'm almost afraid that our moment of truce is gone. "What's this?" I ask.

"Your new room!"

White. So much white. Things are looking up already. "It's cool."

"We'll decorate it this weekend!"

"No!" My shout is so loud I startle her. "I mean I'd rather not. I kind of like the plain-ness."

She hesitates, her mind ticking away as she dissects my meaning, but then she's smiling again, pulling the curtains aside. "Look! You even get your own balcony! Isn't it nice?"

I pull open the sliding door, welcoming the cool autumn air against my face. "Just grand."

She pulls the boxes away from the wall, opening every one of them before setting it aside. "Your furniture will be delivered this weekend. Until then, you'll sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Great." The balcony overlooks the backyard. It's nice. And big. And green. And empty. And when I look down there's another balcony, separated from the main porch. Boy's green eyes stare up at me from a reclined chair lawn chair. Smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Asshole.

Mom stands, wringing her hands together, stepping out beside me. "Are you okay, Belly-bee? I'm sorry if I haven't been as attentive as I normally am."

I try not to snort. "I will be, Mom." It's quiet, the silence tense, so I say, "So where is everyone else sleeping?"

She's back to being happy, dancing into the room. "Carlisle and me are just down the hall from you, and Edward is downstairs. Something about his girlfriends not bothering us."

Fucking great.


	24. Chapter 24

**You can blame this little silly on Kni Nut. **

* * *

Him

Too-familiar blue eyes stare down at her from where he's cradled between her legs, so naked and creamy in their long tightness. He presses down, thrusting his hips so good against her, I hear the slap of their skin from even over the long distance. She moans, tilting her head back, her eyes shut so tight in their bliss.

"Fuck me," she whispers, just like she did that day with Maggie. Over and over, it's, "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Those talons of hers dig into his shoulders, piercing down his back, drawing blood from his skin as his hips, relentless in their pursuit of release, slam back and then forth, his dick penetrating deep into her pussy, her wetness so wild in their free abandon, coating his flesh, slicking her thighs, pooling on the floor.

"Does that feel good, baby girl?" he groans, his lips trailing kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, to one perfect titty where he sucks so hard on a happy nipple.

"Yes! Yes!" she screams, her cheeks so red with her desire. Those honey eyes open, tilting to the side until they meet my own. She smiles, this delicious tilt of her lips, so juicy and plump. "Fuck me hard, step-daddy."

"Eddie-bear!" The sting hurts so good, my back arching, my ass tilted upward, begging for more. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes!" I whimper, pressing wet cheeks against cool silk. "I'm sorry!"

Her hand, so delicate and smooth, grabs my dick, squeezing hard against my unyielding flesh. She strokes, starting at the base, traveling its length, before fingering my tip, making my knees shake, my arms tremble, flipping me onto my back.

"You're a good little boy, aren't you?" she asks me.

I nod my head, fighting the tears slipping down my cheeks, hoping for my release, wishing the torture would end. "Please!"

She clicks her tongue, her long hair tickling my back. "How do you ask properly, Eddie-bear?"

I groan. "Mama Swan, please make me come!"

I feel her smile against my skin. "Hearing you beg makes me so happy, little boy." She lies between my legs, her mouth reaching for creamy skin, engulfing where I ache so much.

"Fuck!" I can't help screaming, grabbing at the silk, resisting the urge to pump my dick down her throat. Mama Swan doesn't like that. "Please, Mama! More!"

Her tongue is so good against me as she sucks so hard. Her cheeks hollowing with every upward draw, her hum of pleasure vibrating through my entire body. She mumbles at my tip, "How does Mama make you feel, little boy?"

I shake my head, feeling the release so close, needing it so bad. "So good! Please, Mama! It hurts so much!"

She attacks my dick at the same time I hear a so loud moan echoing across the distance. He has her bent so far, her legs thrown over his shoulders, her knees almost touching her tits as his dick bounces in and out of her pussy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she screams, shaking her head as her own tears wet her cheeks. "I'm so close!"

Honey meets my green and that's when we both fall. Our screams matching in tenor and pitch as our bodies take the onslaught of too-much pleasure.

"Fuck! That's it! Bella!"

Her lips form my name so clearly. "Edward! Fuck me!"

I reach for her, willing her naked flesh into my palm as I fill her mother's mouth with my cum. "Bella!"

"Edward!"

My arm hurts with the stretch. She's just too far away. I can't reach her.

"Edward!"

She hits me. Right across the face. "What the hell?!"

Baby-face glares down at me. "Wake up already, you dumb fuck!"

I groan, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while sitting up. "What do you want?"

"Your dad told me to get you. It's dinner time." I don't even have time to stop her before she's out the door, down the hall, probably sitting at the table with Mama Swan and…

Dad and baby? Fuck me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just let the feelings temper down, eh?**

* * *

Her

Edward trips to the table, his eyes still puffy with sleep, his rusted hair sticking up in all the most random places. The chair is pulled out with a screech, almost tipping over when he falls into it.

Carlisle smiles, his blond head tipping forward. "So glad you could join us for our first family dinner, son."

His green eyes scrunch as he waves his hand. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

There's a moment of awkward silence as the dinner cools in front of us. Mom grabs her neck, clearing her throat before reaching out to her new kid. "Well, I'm certainly excited to get to know you better, Eddie-bear."

His head snaps up, his fingers quick to avoid any contact, finding a home in his lap. "Don't call me that."

"Oh!" Mom pulls her hand back, her eyes downcast as if he stung her. "Sorry."

"Edward!" Carlisle snaps, his blue eyes flashing.

He actually does have the grace to grimace, his head tilting forward. "Sorry, Renee. I'm just a little uptight these days."

The laugh that leaves her throat is squealy at best. "I understand, sweetie. Don't you worry about it."

There's another tense silence, and then Carlisle is reaching for the food. We all join in. "Are you excited to start your new school, Bella?"

I practically choke on my mashed potatoes. "Excuse me?!"

"Well." He pauses, his fork stopping about halfway from his plate to his mouth. "Now that you're living here, you'll be starting school with Edward."

I whip my head in my mother's direction. "Are you serious?! No!"

She flattens her lips together. "It's for the best, Bella. His school is much closer now."

I've suddenly lost my appetite and throw my fork down. "I can drive. It's not that big of deal."

Mom reaches for my hand this time, but I avoid her. "Belly-bee, we're starting new with our new family. Let's do it right."

I shake my head, my hair flying wildly around my face in my protest. "You've already destroyed my life in every other way possible. Don't take this away from me!"

"Is this about Rose?" She waits, her eyes assessing. "Or about that new boy? Jasper?"

I'm surprised she even remembers his name. "All of the above! It's not fair that I have to leave everyone behind just so you can start your happy life with your new husband!"

Edward leans his head on his hand, his fork drawing patterns across his plate. "Who's Jasper?"

I say, "What's it to you?" the same time Mom says, "Bella's boyfriend."

"Really?" His voice is so shocked I'm actually insulted.

"More like fuck buddy you mean."

Edward smirks while my mom looks appalled. "Isabella! We don't talk like that!"

I resist the urge to throw my whole plate at her. "We used to! Talk about all the boys we've fucked! And then you met him! What happened to you, Mom?"

Carlisle shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't exactly think this conversation is appropriate for dinner."

Mom grabs his hands, her eyes lighting up when she faces him. "You're right. Silly kids who don't know any better.

I wish it was me who blew up, but it wasn't. "Oh my fucking god!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Brother and sister...**

* * *

Him

It's one thing to hear her talk down to Bella. I can handle that while maybe empathizing a little bit. It's another thing to hear her talk down about me. The feeling isn't good at all.

Mama Swan looks at me. "Yes?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

She pauses, watching, waiting, her fingers playing with her fork on the table. "I don't know what you're talking about, Edward."

"Like I'm a dumb shit kid!" I pound my fist onto the table at her stupid act. "Go ahead and treat your own daughter like that, but I won't accept it!"

"Edward," Dad says as if trying to temper a wild animal. "Renee didn't mean it like that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I stare as if he's suddenly grown another head. "You're just going to sit there and do nothing?"

"She isn't doing anything wrong. You two are both acting like little kids."

Renee nods her head. "Yes. Bella if that boy is nothing serious then I don't feel comfortable allowing you at that school."

Baby-face looks like she's about to blow her fucking top off…I wouldn't literally mind that. "Are you fucking me? You're a hypocrite! You're willing to accept Edward's hundreds of girlfriends that'll be in and out of this house, but forbid me to see a boy whose dick I like? Sorry to disappoint you, Mom! Jasper's not the only one!"

It doesn't feel good. Being thrown under the bus. "Hey now!"

Dad calls us back in with a wave of his hand. "Actually, Edward has a girlfriend now."

I smirk, staring at baby like fuck yeah. "Hear that?"

She snorts. "Oh you mean the redhead he was fucking in his car the other day?"

Dad pauses. "Well, I'm sure her hair looked red in that lighting."

Baby full on laughs, her head tilted back in full on evil mode. Nothing good is going to come out of this. "It's sad that I know your son better than you do!"

I reach out to her, my hand big and warm on her shoulder. "Baby—"

"Don't call me that, you asshole!" She jerks away, facing our parents with wild eyes. "Did you know I sucked Edward's dick last summer?"

"Oh fuck." Closely followed by a chorus of, "What?!"

"Don't worry. I can't stand him. He was a horrible lay," she says, standing from the table. "But if you're uncomfortable of me and Jasper, you should be with me and Edward too."

Mama Swan and Dad glance between each other, both their mouths moving with no words coming out. "Jesus, Bella. Did you really have to tell them that?"

She flips me off. "Fuck you, Edward." And then she's gone, running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut. Joke's on her. She doesn't even have a bed yet.

"Edward?" Dad asks. "Is this true?"

"What if it is?" I smirk, side-eying the parentals. "Make you a little sick that brother and sister have gotten it on?"

Renee makes a noise in her throat. "You are not her brother!"

I stand, pushing my plate away. "According to you, we are. What's wrong, Mama Swan? Don't like your new family?"

I'm out, but I actually have a bed to run to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't be shy Guest Reviewers. I love hearing both the good and bad. I want to discuss!**

* * *

Her

I punch the pillow. The cotton fluff mocks me in the way it bounces back, unaffected by my angry fist. "Fucking, pillow."

Edward moves in his room. I can hear him from across the short distance that separates the living room and through the wood of his door. He's pacing, back and forth. His shadow running across the carpet with him.

I hate how he has the privacy of four walls, and I'm stuck on the couch like a guest. This house will never be home. Especially not with him so close. So aggravating. So annoying. So sexy in the way those green eyes of his charm, that smile melts hearts, nerves, reservations.

Being in such close proximity with him has reminded me of why I was so attracted to him that one ill-fated night last summer. Despite the douchebag move he pulled, Edward Cullen is still one fine looking boy. Asshole.

And fuck me if I wasn't turned on like a bitch in heat. I was practically salivating at the male specimen so close, which is mildly disturbing in a way. Not counting the fact boy was the worst lay I've ever had, he's kind of technically my brother now, and seriously a girl should not have those thoughts about her sibling. Fuck our parents for putting us into this situation.

I flop onto my back, squinting at the ceiling playing games with the shadows from the kitchen light Carlisle left on for me. They dance in the dark even though everything is still. My brain spins with the tricks it plays on me, growing dizzy with each swirl and twirl across the cracks.

My eye close and my retreat isn't any better, stuck in a hypnotizing chaos of dark and myriad images. My toes bounce with the restlessness that has taken over during this late hour. My usual treatment for such a thing is a good helping of dick, but since the only willing one available at such an hour is one that I'd rather never acquaint myself with again, my only other option is my hand.

So, yes, I masturbate on my step-father's couch while he and my mother sleep upstairs and his son is a door-opening away. Boy's dark pacing back and forth acts as a sort of lull as my hand snakes down past the elastic of my shorts and beneath cotton panties.

I hate how his shadow is just as lean and strong as his own body. All toned muscle and defining lines, inviting eyes to follow each and every path. Especially that particular outlined V that led to one spectacular piece of him. So long, so wide, that he barely fit into my hands and mouth, and only left an ache to how he would feel in my pussy.

"Fuck."

I will my fingers to move more, swirl harder, press faster, that ending so close with green eyes barely hidden in the shadows behind my eyelids, playing havoc in my vision with rusted hair and peach lips and big hands and big fingers, and fuck do I do my best to summon images of blues eyes and curly hair and a southern accent to die for. Anything but the attributes of the boy so close.

But my brain doesn't listen to me, forcing my fingers to pleasure until my desire leaks through the cotton, staining the couch below me. Until I'm moving my hips up and down slower and then quicker. Until I'm pointing my toes in a tense so firm the arches of my feet hurt that I bend my back letting out a silent scream as that pleasure, that build up, that intense craving to let go, slips from my body in one big burst of pure, unadulterated sex.

I can't be sure of anything, of what I see, hear, feel besides the black spots dancing in my vision and the fleece blanket clutched so tightly between my fingers. Sprawled on the couch, my legs divided, my hand still buried, my fingers turning white, bliss written all over my face. That's how I fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Some of you called it. **

* * *

Him

She's just on the other side of my door. So close I can practically feel all that soft tightness in my hands. She's the fucking tease that came bounding down the stairs in these little shorts with her ass sticking out and this shirt that didn't even reach her belly button.

"You will not go out there. You will not go out there. You will not go out there." Over and over. This is my mantra, because fuck me if my dick wasn't pointing straight at the half naked temptress sleeping on my couch.

I grab the doorknob and then abruptly let go, pacing back and forth along the length of the door's width. My fingers itch to feel the metal as a sort of salvation to the pretty and sexy. One little twist and that door would come swinging open and who is to stop me then?

Probably the half naked girl herself. She'd glared at me when she came down. Not my fault. Her tits were bouncing so good that I couldn't help but to ogle. But the evil in those honeys were enough to send me racing to my own room. I have a feeling with at how good she is at sucking dick, she's probably just as good at ripping them off.

And I would have been fine with the image of bouncing titties to serve as my night time remedy while wanking, but then she had to go and ruin it for me. Just as I shut the door, looking over one bare shoulder, her hair a tangled mess of curls framing her face, she winked.

Fucking winked.

And then there was wood. Like actual wood. Between me and her and all I wanted to do was throw the door back open and fuck her until we were both screaming, waking the pod people upstairs. But I like to think I have bit more self-respect and control than that because since when did a girl dictate when and where I put my dick?

Since she teased me with her pussy and then denied me it because of a stupid fucking mistake on my part. We're not all fucking perfect!

"Don't fucking go out there, Edward." I run my hand through my hair, gripping the ends, pulling until my head hurt.

"Do not touch that knob." My knees tremble with the actual effort it takes to stand still.

"It's not worth it." Is it possible to have withdrawals from sex? Have I gone too long without it?

"Fuck it." One peek is okay right?

The door cracks open, one green peering out. I wait, watching, listening, for something like baby's screech of indignation or her foot coming out of nowhere. I'd prefer to keep all my body parts in the same condition they are currently—what the fuck is that?

"Fuck." She moans, so soft and light. "Yes. Right there."

Is she…? Are her…? Am I…? Fuck yeah. The universe has finally lined up perfectly for me.

The door opens just a bit wider for both greens to get out and, with a small head tilt, there she is. The fleece is thrown across her tummy, one hand gripping onto it so tightly, and the other hand hidden beneath tiny shorts. The cotton moves in circles, her hand dipping and diving into wetness my dick really wants to get into.

I'm salivating, sucking up spit to avoid overflow in my mouth. Part of me isn't sure if I'm dreaming. As if my brain had had enough of my torment and decided to entertain with baby's hand doing the naughty. My hand doesn't give a shit and wants in on the action. It has a mind of its own when I join her, sneaking past elastic and grabbing the horndog, squeezing like I won't come fast enough and she'll be done before I've even started.

She grunts, this sexy deep vibration, that erupts past those bubble lips, her heels digging into the couch as she lifts her hips with the twirl of her hand. Up and down they go, the couch and fleece and air rustling with her increasing speed as she tilts her head back, her curls dangling over the side of the cushion, swinging with her movements. Short and then longer and then faster until it's all one piece of melted chocolate.

I come. In my pants. All over my hand. Breathing hard with wide eyes. The best part? So does she. Her back arched so high, supported by her shoulders. Her hand going crazy beneath cotton. Her mouth open in one long silent scream.

And then, "Edward."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the brief hiatus. Had about five days off from work, and clearly overestimated how productive I would be. I did finish a contest entry so woo to that :D**

* * *

Her

Vaginas. All I see are vaginas. On every cushion. Squeaky leather vaginas with plush, wrinkly lips, so pink. This baby blush sort of pink. Soft and delicate and cool to the touch.

"What do you think, baby?" Edward asks me, sitting on the opposite end, running his fingers down the seam of one perfectly formed vagina on the couch.

"Um…when did this get here?" There's a vagina in my face, right above my head, hovering between the cushions.

Edward looks at me as if I've lost my mind…maybe I have. "What are you talking about? This has been here the whole time."

I snort, lifting myself onto my hands, kneeling back, counting the rows of vaginas on the couch. One. Two. Three. Four. "I think I would have noticed."

Edward cocks his head, dipping a finger into the vagina closest to him. "Isn't it great?"

I laugh. I can't help it. "I guess. If you like vaginas."

He laughs too. "It's a good thing that I do!"

He stands up, his hands fumbling at his pants, pulling his belt buckle apart and then his button and letting it all fall to his ankles. His dick, as long and as hard and as beautiful as when I first saw it, stands at attention so proudly I feel like I should salute it.

Edward winks at me. "You like what you see, baby?"

What a ridiculous question. "Of course I do."

He chuckles while climbing back onto the couch, his knees pressing into the leather, squeaking as he slides forward until his dick touches the entrance to one of the vaginas. I balk at him, my mouth falling open as he thrusts forward, throwing his head back and letting out a moan so deep and lustful that it's like he hasn't had sex in forever.

"What are you doing?!"

He gives me one of those looks…like I'm fucking stupid for even asking. "What does it look like?"

"Like you're fucking a couch."

He laughs through a moan, thrusting, thrusting, squeak, squeak, his hips pounding against the large lips of the vagina printed cushion. "A vagina couch, baby."

I can't help it. Seeing him so worked up, plunging toward that finish, his groans climbing in height, sweat dripping from his brow, his neck, his stomach down to that long dick of his seeking pleasure. It all turns me on so good that I'm leaking again, ruining my already ruined sleep shorts, staining the already stained couch.

"Edward?" I whisper so breathy I almost don't even say it.

"I'm going to come, baby." His eyes open, his head turning, tilting down until he's looking at me. "Do you want my cock?"

With it filling that vagina so good and his cum spreading and glimmering across the full length and even though I shouldn't, how can I not? "Yes…I do?

"Well, you can't have it." That stupid grin I hate so much, so sexy and cocky all at the same, crosses his face, and then he's coming so hard, so tense, so beautiful. His hands balance himself on the back of the couch, his chest heaving with exertion as he pulls his dick away, a long stream of cum sticking in its wake.

"Edward…"

He smiles. "That was awesome, baby."

"Fuck…Edward…"

"Baby…baby!"

I'm startled. He's so loud, so obnoxious, shaking my shoulders, bouncing my head against the cushions until I finally open my eyes. "Get the fuck out of here, asshole!"

That stupid grin again. "Wake up, baby."

"Don't call me that. Leave me alone. I don't want you here," I say, closing my eyes again, wanting dreams of dick to come back.

"Well, you know what I want?"

It comes out before I can stop it. "Vagina?" Fuck.

He laughs, this full on hearty chuckle. "I'll never say no to pussy, but I wasn't talking about that. More like pancakes. Dad made breakfast."

His hands leave my shoulders and they feel oddly cold without his touch. I sigh. Though I'm not sure from what. "Fine. I'll be there in a second."

I can't see him, but I can feel him pause, those green, green eyes so intense on me. "By the way, Bella?"

"Fuck! What?!"

Another pause. "You might want to be careful of how you sleep. You never know who will see you. Though I'm kind of loving the view."

That's when I feel it. Vagina. So wet.

* * *

**There's a vagina couch floating on Twitter somewhere, and Kni Nut gave me this challenge. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy, happy birthday to the great, great, RoseArcadia!**

* * *

Him

Angela comes over today. She steers us into my room long enough for me to get my hands down her pants and have her screaming my name. She pulls away as she always does as soon as my dick's out, weeping for some pussy. I groan, laying back on my pillows, covering my eyes in frustration with a very unhappy buddy pointed straight to the ceiling.

She whimpers. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm just not ready yet."

I reach out, grabbing onto her meaty thigh, stroking it with gentle fingers. "Don't worry about it, babe. I understand. We go at your pace, remember?"

"But…you're so hard." She's whispering and I bet her face is just as red for acknowledging my lower anatomy. "Is it painful?"

Her own hand grabs onto my thigh, and buddy twitches. He really likes that. Her little gasp tells me she saw him dance and her hand is gone in a flash. I groan again.

"Sure fucking does." I don't mean to sound as bitter as I do, and I actually feel kind of bad for that. Pressuring someone is a fucking jackass move. I sigh, sitting up, tugging my hair away from my face. "Just give me a second, okay?"

She nods as I leave the bed, pulling up my pants as I go. The autumn air is cool on my face as I head out onto the balcony, laying down on my lawn chair, trying to control my fucking hormones.

I hear baby's voice, raining down on me from above. Her brown curls peek over the edge of her balcony, hanging loosely in the soft breeze. She's talking to someone. A kid with a groaning voice. Is she…?

"Edward?" Angela steps out, twisting her skirt between her fingers. I see wet, wet pussy and my dick is all like, "Yeah, there ain't no way we going soft until we get some, dude."

She's nervous, and I hate it. I don't want her to be. I want her confident and sexy and glowing with realization that she really is fucking beautiful and fuck me if I don't sound like a pansy right now.

"I'm not angry. It just takes a while for him to calm himself." I try to smile. A nice one I mean. She doesn't need one of my smirks.

She shuffles her feet. "I know…I just want to do something for you too."

Consider eyebrows raised. Like I'd say no that. "Angie…only if you want to. You don't need to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

She lifts her eyes for the first time, this small smile on her face. "I know. That's what I like so much about you, Edward. You don't push for more. I want to do this."

She ends so final, so self-assured that I can't help but be turned on and dick is saying, "Fuck yeah! Suck me, pretty angel!"

"Babe…"

Her knees land between my calves, pushing my legs further apart as her hands slowly crawl up my pants and to my zipper, undoing it all and slipping apart denim until her hand can sneak in. "Shut up, Edward. I'm doing this."

And then buddy is pointing to the sky, Angela's hands wrapping around him so tightly, gripping and sliding and slicking so fucking good as her hesitation switches over to pounding, her fingers up and then down, slamming against my skin, encouraged by the thrusts of my hips and my moans so fucking loud.

"Does it feel good, Edward?"

She sounds so vulnerable, having her hands on my dick. "You don't even know, babe. So fucking good. Don't stop. Harder! Faster! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Her tongue peeks out from those delicate lips of her, tasting my tip where cum leaks out in a hurry. She hums, her face so resolved that I'm entranced and then surprised when I disappear into her mouth. I try to stop it, but I can't. My hips buck and I feel the back of her throat and she gags and though I shouldn't like it, I really, really do.

"Fuck!" I hear, and it's not me. Most definitely not me. To beautiful and sing-song and powerful as it send tingles down my spine.

I see her little fingertips first, gripping the edge of the wood, and then her hair, swaying back and forth, and then her mouth, shaped in a perfect little O, and then her nose, all scrunched up as she lets out another moan. When those honey eyes open, I know she's being fucked, there's so much lust in them.

And then she sees me. The surprise is quickly replaced with passion as another moan rips from her lips, her cheeks turning that pretty pink. A quick glance over her shoulder and then me again. Baby ain't shy. So confident she is as she stares down at me from above, her moans and my groans reaching a happy middle ground as we rise up together so fast that it's almost like it's her pussy wrapped around my dick, that it's her heat, her wetness, making me feel so good.

I know when she falls, when she comes so hard that everything about her tenses and then releases in one long final moan, so soft, so loud, so perfect in everyway. Seeing her come…well that makes me come.

She mouths my name. "Edward."

So I mouth hers back. "Bella."

"Edward?" Angela calls me back. I look at her, her face, neck, hair, the top of her tits, all covered in streams of my spunk. "Was that okay."

I look back up again to honey. "It was fucking perfect."


	31. Chapter 31

**My entry for the Seven Deadly Sins Contest posted earlier today :)**

* * *

Her

His head is lifted, staring down the length of his body. Those perfectly plump lips of his are talking, moving so sensually in the same way they moved just before he came. I can't hear what he's saying, but then he looks up at me again. Those so green eyes of his glinting, teasing, whispering dirty thoughts.

"Bella? You okay?" Jasper asks, his fingers ghosting along my hips, playing at the beginning of spine.

"Yeah." Even I think I sound breathless.

He chuckles. "That good, huh?"

He has no fucking idea. "Yeah."

"Anyway, I've got to head home now." I hear the sliding door open at the same time Edward winks and gets up, his messy hair disappearing beyond my view. Jasper is dressing when I finally join him.

"Thanks for coming over," I say, pulling on some clothes.

Another wink. "No problem. Anytime." He's almost out the door, when he throws over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I shake my head. "I'm starting a new school."

That makes him back up, turning around slowly, his brilliant blue eyes so wide. "Really?"

I grunt a very unhappy sound. "Yeah. My mom told me last night."

"Fucking sucks, man." He actually looks really disappointed as we stew in this silence of displeasure. Nothing like a sorry-but-you-won't-be-getting-your-daily-fuck to destroy the afterglow we've got going on. "Well, hey…you know Alice's party next weekend?"

Actually I didn't and I try to hide my surprise. "Yeah? What about it?"

He takes my hand, holding my fingers so gently, so different from the way he was pounding into me so hard before. "Let's go together."

I can't help it when my eyebrows rise. "Together?"

He nods his head. "Yeah. I can pick you up, we'll get drunk, and then fuck all night in one of her spare rooms."

It did sound appealing…except for the whole use of that "together" word. Were we together as in together-together or a fucking-together? Or even a Edward-and-too-innocent-for-her-own-good-together?

I knew what that asshole was up to. He liked pussy too much to attach himself to just one, and born-from-heaven girl wasn't likely to put out on the first date. She was a challenge, but I saw that look in her eyes. I mean _that_ look. Girl thought boy walked on water.

"Bella?" Jasper calls my name.

Fuck it. "Sure. Let's go together."

He smiles and then he's looking down my body, that familiar lusty glow coming back into his eyes. He checks his watch. "I've got time. You down for one more fuck?"

When have I ever said no to dick? I undress again, sinking my knees into the carpeted floor. "Duh."

He's naked and inside me in record time, pushing me back until I'm pressed against the wall, my legs thrown over his shoulders, stretched so unbelievably good as his hands brace himself against the plaster for support. "Fuck yeah. You always feel so good."

And then he's pulling ou. I grab onto his ass, sinking my nails into that meaty flesh, urging for fast. "Do what you do best and fuck me hard."

He chuckles, slamming down so good, the slap of our skin actually stings. "You want to teach your new brother a thing or two?"

I raise an eyebrow. Little did he know… "What do you have in mind?"

His head is bending, his lips so near to my ear. "Let me show you."

He fucks me so hard, so fast, that thick dick of his slamming in and out so good that I'm moaning, crying, shouting. Not caring who fucking hears me. He presses so close, stretching my legs, my pussy, to the point where I didn't even knew I could go that far. And then, when he's close, when his eyelids flutter, when his hands start pounding the wall in his attempt to hold back, when he can't help himself, he comes, and I follow soon after.

There's no way boy missed that.


	32. Chapter 32

**I was told there's too much smut in here...Hee! Sorry about this then ;)**

* * *

Him

I shift uncomfortably on the hard chair. Emmett's saying something but all I can hear are baby's moans. Angela had blushed when she heard them, her olive skin turning this dark hue of red as she hid her face in my shoulder, clutching at my shirt as if it would somehow turn off the volume of the world.

Not me. I cherished it. Each and every shout, giggle, deep groan as she pounded—or was pounded into—her way to ecstasy. I wish I could have seen her face when she came so hard that she screamed for almost a full minute.

When they came down moments later, Angela squeaked and escaped to the bathroom, so it was just me practically salivating for a look at a post-orgasmic baby-face. I wasn't disappointed. Her skin was still dewy and all flushed with this tiny happy smile on her lips as she kissed dude—introduced as Jasper—goodbye.

"Hey, man," Emmett says, hitting my shoulder. "There's your new sister."

Bella comes sauntering in with Peter from AP English wrapped around her. They smile like they have this big fucking secret, and with the way her shirt is all rumpled, I bet it's a huge _fucking_ secret, if you know what I mean.

They grab some food from the line, and then dude leans over and whispers into baby's ear. She does that feminine flirty giggle and then they're gone through the cafeteria door again.

I grab my tray, and say to Emmett, "I'm out of here."

"What?" he asks through a mouth of cheese. "Where you going? We still have fifteen minutes."

"Got to catch up." On baby and dude because I'm a masochistic fucker like that.

It's not hard to find them. All I have to do is follow the moans and groans to the hallway closet down the abandoned-for-lunch freshman hallway. In their hurry, they didn't even close the door all the way, so I peek in. Dude has baby pushed against the wall, her skirt bunching against her hips, her legs wrapped around his waist.

His pants fall to the floor with a clunk and then baby is reaching between then, her voice whispering, "Hard this time."

He does. Fuck her hard…kind of. She's pushed against the wall, his hips pinning her there as his dick thrusts in an out. I can't see any of the ongoings down below—thank fucking god—but I can see baby's face, and it's turning that beautiful shade of fuck-me-pink.

She bites her lips, stifling the moans escaping but all I really want her to do is let it go. I want to see her fall just like I heard her do the other day. I want to see her face, her nose, her eyes, when she finally comes so hard. She urges dude on, whispering and then shouting, "Fuck me! Harder! Harder! Fuck! Harder!"

I want to grab dude's hip and teach him how to fuck the girl that's practically begging for furious, but even then, I don't think dude would be able to deliver, and then I just want to fuck baby. I want to sink my cock deep into her, fuck her so good, so hard that she screams uncontrollably.

The wrinkle between her eyebrows when she comes tells me she's far from satisfied.

"Edward!" I hear echo down the hall. Dude and baby scramble away from each other as I step back from the door, and for a second, I swear I meet baby's honeys through the crack.

"There you are!" Angela says running up to me, hugging me around the neck. "I've been looking all over for you."

I let her drag me down the hall toward our next class, and turn around just before the corner. Baby comes out of the closet, smoothing her clothes back into place, watching me, this calculated look in her eyes, and I know…she definitely saw me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dear guest reviewer: I don't mind guest reviews, but it's hard to have a conversation, especially when the review criticizes what I've written. Nothing you say will upset me. Unless you call me a dick or something equally as mean. I understand people read and understand the written word differently than what I have in mind when writing it and what other readers perceive as well. But you expressing your criticisms without giving me a way to respond is very frustrating. Please keep that in mind when you don't hit the login button next time you review. Love, me. **

* * *

Her

Boy beats me home. He's sitting on the couch when I walk through the doors. "Hey," he says, avoiding my eyes.

I sit next to him, stealing crackers from the box he has in his lap. He let's me, practically ignoring my every move. "What's up?"

Shoulder shrug. "Nothing much."

Eyebrows raised. You'd think after he watched me and only-semi-good-fuck kid get it on, he'd have a bit more to say. "How was school?"

His cheeks turn this light shade of pink. Gotcha. "Same as usual."

"Nothing new happened?" I'm pushing, waiting, hoping.

"Nope."

"So you didn't see me and Peter fucking in the closet?" Might as well be blunt.

It's amusing catching him off guard. He does this snorting thing with his nose as he tries to catch breath through his mouth. "What?"

"Me? Peter? Getting it on?"

He calms down, some of that cool I saw that first night coming back. "If you call that fucking, then yeah, I did."

I laugh, sitting back, stealing another cracker. "What would you call it?"

"Not fucking that's for sure." He laughs with me, his green eyes dancing with his merriments. It's kind of nice. "You were way too dissatisfied at the end."

That surprises me a little. "You could tell?"

He shrugs. "I know girls' faces when they come." Not cocky. Not arrogant. Just matter-of-fact.

"I bet you do."

I smile when he turns his head to smile at me, stretching his arm out, saying, "Cracker?"

"Sure." Looks like my new brother and I can be friends after all.

"So you like the new school?" he asks a moment later.

"Meh. It's just school."

He looks at me, but I avoid his eyes this time. "What about all of your friends?"

"I really only had Rose, but she's practically here with as much as Emmett talks about her."

He seems surprised with the way his eyebrows raised. "You hang out with Emmett?"

"We have a few classes together. Plus, Rose made him promise to show me around."

"Well…" Pause. "If you need anything, you can always just ask me too." He's silent for a few seconds, and then, "Anyway, now you have Peter."

I snort. "You know exactly what Peter is."

"Another Jasper?"

"Pretty much." I wait and then follow it up with, "What about you and Angela? She really your girlfriend."

He gives me _that _grin, that all-boy cocky grin. I kind of hate it now. I want that genuine smile he had when he'd thrown his head back laughing. "You know I don't do girlfriends."

"She really likes you." Anyone can see that.

His face goes neutral. "I know."

"She's a nice girl."

"I know." I want to push him but he looks different this time. So shut down. So despondent. "I like her too in a way."

My heartbeat increases almost painfully. I rub at my chest. He does a sort of side-eye glance at my tits and doesn't look away. "She changing your playboy ways?" I try laughing. It doesn't come out like it did before.

"Fuck no," he says almost too loudly, and then with a softer voice, "She's a good girl."

That's when it all clicks. "You feel bad." I wait but he doesn't reply. "Why don't you put an end to this then before things get too far?"

He doesn't answer me, but I can see him thinking with the way his eyes are staring at the TV but aren't really watching. When he offers me another cracker, I take it, and we both sit until Carlisle and Mom come in, arms wrapped around each other's bodies, lips locked.

They pull away when they see us. "Oh you guys are home," Carlisle says, surprise written across his face.

"Yep," boy says. "No parties for us tonight."

Mom lays her damp hand on my shoulder. I try not to cringe. "So any cute boys at your new school, Belly-bee?"

Boy and I share a glance and then a small smile. Carlisle looks back and forth between us, his eyes questioning. Boy shakes his head at him.

"Nope. None that are good enough at least."

Mom smiles. "That's right. You save yourself for someone special."

Boy laughs. That one I like. With this big smile and all teeth and these deep, joyful guffaws leaving his lips. It's so infectious that I can't help laughing too. And then it's like we have this big secret, just between the two of us, and it feels kind of nice.

Mom looks confused. "What?"

Carlisle shakes his head with a small smile, grabbing onto Mom's shoulders, leading her away. "Leave the kids alone, Renee. I don't think we'll ever understand them."

Boy still has that smile on his face as he stretches his arm out again. "Cracker?"

"Sure."


	34. Chapter 34

**It's getting confusing here.**

* * *

Him

I don't understand this feeling. I've wanted to fuck certain girls so badly before I've done whatever possible to make that happen. Look at Angela. I'm willing to suffer through blue balls for whatever amount of time to get into what I'm sure is an absolutely fantastic pussy.

But besides making sure I get a taste, I couldn't care less about who else the girl fucks. If I get to fuck around, she gets to too right? I'm all for equality and shit. Which is why when supposed girlfriend Angela was caught being all girly flirty with Ben from AP Biology, I didn't give a fuck. Apparently she did because she followed me around apologizing all day. Me being nonchalant translated to really fucking pissed in her mind. I got an amazing blowjob out of it so whatever.

So like I said, I don't understand this feeling. Watching baby being all touchy-feely across the table with Garrett from AP American History makes me feel all weird. Like I want to rip his fingers off one-by-one. It's been slowly building since that day on the couch...no since that day she fucking moaned my name while impaling her pussy with her fingers. Watching her masturbate, being related to two fucked up parents, being all family like on the couch...it feels like we have something different together.

Angela is sitting next to me. Her hand started off on my knee and had slowly traveled up the length of my thigh. Now she's full on rubbing me out underneath the table. Buddy is happy because fucking duh. He get's hard from just those flirty looks girls like to send, and seriously, this would be an ideal situation if I wasn't raging over how Garrett is nipping baby's neck.

Emmett grunts. "Seriously, you fuckers. Some of us are trying to eat." He throws his pizza down and sits back. "Edward is getting rubbed out and Bella's getting fingered. Can't you all do this somewhere else?"

Angela blushes, her hand snapping back from my dick. Garrett does the same I presume with baby because he stretches his arms up as if saying fuck you to Emmett. His fingers are still glistening. Fucker.

He coughs, turning this bright shade of red while baby sits back, crossing her legs like saying what's the fuck up to the world. "You sure Cullen was getting some?" he tries to joke. Nobody laughs and his awkward smile falls from his face. "I mean he looked kind of angry just now."

Angela glances over, her eyes sweeping over my face. I glare harder at dude. "You familiar with my cum faces now?"

Garrett turns even redder. Baby laughs. That makes me back down a bit. She sounds like when we were hanging out on the couch. I like those laughs.

Emmett looks between the two of us before digging back into his pizza. "So there's a party this weekend. Anyone interested? My girlfriend's friend is hosting."

Angela bounces in her chair. "Sounds like fun."

Garrett does that douche bag smile at baby. Is that how I look like when I do it? "What do you think?" he asks her.

Baby shrugs her shoulders. "Already going?"

His smile gets wider. "We should go together."

"No can do. Already have a date." That makes me simultaneously happy and angry.

Angela leans over, her excited whisper in my ear is so loud everyone can hear. "This is the weekend, Edward!"

Baby glances over, those honey eyes of her watching as Angela tells me all the dirty ways I can take her on Saturday, before meeting mine. I smile at her, and after a moment, she smiles back.


	35. Chapter 35

**You guys make me laugh hardcore on your opinions of the characters...especially Angela. lolol.**

* * *

Her

Jasper clutches onto me too tightly. His fingers dig into my waist so hard that I'm sure I'll be left with crescent marks in my skin. He leans down, kissing my neck, before taking a long swig of his beer. I pick at the tips of his fingers, willingly them to lighten up, but when that doesn't work and the jackass refuses to take the hint, I settle for slapping his arm instead.

"What's up?" he asks.

"You think you're holding on tight enough?"

He smiles, the one that usually has me melting in my panties, but this time it does nothing to turn me on. "I thought you liked it rough…" he says against my ear, but his voice still echoes by the way Mike smiles over at me all douchebaggery like.

"Not tonight." I wiggle around until his fingers loosen and fall away.

He grasps me again, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "All right. All right. I get it. Lighten up. Point taken."

He leans down to kiss me, and standing here with his arms holding me so tenderly, it almost feels like he's my boyfriend. I have about point two five seconds before those talented lips of his make contact, and it's like a test. A test of my resolve and overall beliefs.

I turn my head before he touches. "What's with you tonight?"

He's silent, his breath warm on my neck as his entire body freezes right against mine, those strong muscles tense. "Edward is watching us."

I'm able to shift my head just enough, turning toward where I last saw my boy, and sure enough, he is. Angela is hanging onto his arm, sipping some fruity little drink, talking in his ear, her arm rubbing his stomach, just above his belt line, and he's looking over here, at us, at me.

I ignore him. "What does Edward have to do with anything?"

Jasper pulls away, his blue eyes staring so deeply, so accusingly into mine. "Are you blind?"

Probably but that isn't something I like to think about, so I pull away. "I need another drink. You want anything?"

He turns toward the party, his eyes wandering the crowd as finishes off the last of his beer. "Sure."

I don't wait for him to saying anything else. Him, the crowds, the laughter and gossip and sex acts taking place on the dance floor and in the shadows is stifling. The night air is colder now. It has a bit of nip to it, and I instantly regret coming outside. But the silence that engulfs me as soon as the door shuts is enough to make it worth it, so I cherish these few moments of solitude.

It's beautiful. The early winter frost in the air, sparkling against the porch's wood in the full moon light. It's like I haven't ever seen winter before. More like after having endured, lived, loved, the superficial life of parties, boys, and sex, something as simple as a sheen of ice is…alluring.

That is until my world of hush is ruined by the slam of wood on wood. Light shines from one of the bedrooms, and I see Edward pushed in backwards. Angela soon follows, this seductive little smile on her lips as she slowly unbuttons her blouse. Boy says something, putting his hands on her shoulders, stopping her forward walk, and then he's falling, covered by olive skin, sun-kissed highlights, and perfectly plump peachy lips.

I've never felt so alone in my solitude before.


	36. Chapter 36

**Dear Maplestyle: update for an update?**

* * *

Him

I'm not sure how long she's been here, but Angela is fucked up. She's chugging down some fruity drink while swaying on too-high fuck-me heels. "Edward!" she yells, stumbling as she shoots forward when she sees me. "I was beginning to wonder where you were!"

I hold her up by the elbow. "I just got here. When the fuck did you?"

She giggles, covering her mouth with dainty fingertips. "Hours ago."

"Have you been drinking this whole time?"

"Yep," she says, leaning over until her wet, sticky lips press against my ear. "I needed some liquid courage."

I sigh. "Angela…that's now how it's supposed to go."

She grunts, pushing away. "Oh don't be such a party pooper!"

Her friends wave goodbye, sending me a glare as they walk away. One of them bumps my shoulder as she leaves. "Don't mess this up, asshole."

I give her a what-the-fuck-look. "I just fucking got here and already she's plastered. What kind of fucking friends are you?"

They don't give a shit as they disappear into the crowd. I should be fucking ecstatic. Angela is all liquored up and slippery both in attitude and probably pussy, but she's so far along, I most likely will be fucking babysitting tonight. Fucking people who think the more alcohol they drink the fucking better shit will be.

She leans in close, pressing her body against mine. "Take me somewhere, stud."

I push her away so that her breath isn't blowing into my face. "Let's get you water."

She whines, this high-pitched squeal of annoying impatience. "Edward! Come on! I want to get it on!"

She sways again, pushing on my arms as she balances herself out. I square my feet to keep us both upright. Fucking people who don't know how to hold their liquor. Unlike my baby, over there with douchebag hanging onto her like some sort of fucking virus.

"Edward, I want to fuck you." Angela moans into my ear. She thinks she's being quiet, but she's really fucking loud, and people are starting to look over and laugh. Not that I give two fucks, but I know she will when she wakes up tomorrow to the gossip of high school bull shit on everyone's top priority list.

"Let's get you some water first," I say again, watching as dude leans down to kiss baby-face. The fucker. Doesn't he know better? Just like me, baby doesn't do relationships.

Angela slaps me. Out of fucking nowhere. One minute she's whispering sexy nothing into my ear and the next she's gone all mean-pussy on me. "What the fuck?!"

Her amber eyes glare at me. "Stop checking out your sister!"

I stare at her like she has two fucking heads sprouting from her shoulders. "What the fuck you going on about?"

"My pussy is dripping. Are we doing this or not?"

"Babe…"

More wobble. More glare. More hissing. As she grabs my hands and drags me to the nearest bedroom. "We need to talk! Now!"

"Let's get you some water first. You don't look so good." I'm afraid to pull back. With the way she's teetering on her heels, I'd probably just pull her down onto her ass.

She growls—fucking growls—at me before pushing me into the room. The light comes on in a blinding ray of light, and I have about a nanosecond to put my hands up and catch her before she sends us both to the ground.

"Oh my fucking god, Angela!" I push at her shoulders, ignoring the way her tits call my name from behind unbuttoned fabric.

"What's the matter, Edward?" she asks, leaning in close. I bend back when her lips get to close. "If you need to imagine your sister while we fuck I don't mind."

"Fuck, Angela!" I push her when her titties press up against me because come on. I'm a fucking dude, and this chick is seriously pushing my resolve. "We're not having sex with you all fucked up like this!"

She growls again and fuck me if isn't hot. Her little pussy goes all tiger, and suddenly I'm flying backwards onto bed sheets. And for a moment, for a brief fucking second, I consider ignoring the fact that she's so fucking gone she probably won't remember this in the morning…before actually growing a brain and remembering that I don't fuck fucked up chicks.

She glares down at me all hot like, and I'm trying to think of the best way out of this situation without the night ending in tears. And then she's yelling, "We're doing this, Edward."

And then she's jumping. Onto the bed. And all I feel is fucking unbearable pain. My balls jump up onto my stomach and all I want to do is crawl in to a fetal position and die but I can't because she's sprawled all over, her lips fucking everywhere, her pussy rubbing against shit that doesn't want to be rubbed against as I try to catch a fucking breath.

"Angela…"

"You feeling good, babe?"

"Knee…"

"You want me to suck your dick again? I can do that."

"Move…"

"What was that? Tell me what you want, Edward."

I don't know where it comes from. This burst of energy that removes all flailing body parts from my person, yelling, "Get off my fucking junk, you bitch!"

I don't mean it. Because Angela is far from a bitch, but when chick falls knee first onto my penis, I'm going to yell stuff that I'll regret later. She sits back on her knees, her dress riding up past tiny pink damp panties, and my dick is weeping too much to give a fuck.

And then she's crying. Jesus fucking Christ.


	37. Chapter 37

**Even these kids need a break now and then.**

* * *

Her

The warmth that greets me when I step back inside is bittersweet. I almost don't want to return to the party of mindless drunk teenagers. My body feels sluggish as if it can't take any more of the emotions that surround high school fucking drama.

Two beers sit on the counter, warming in the heated air, so I grab them, ignoring the condensation dripping from my fingers. Popping one open, I set out to find Jasper. Not for our nightlong fuck fest that he has in mind. At this point, I'm ready to go home.

He isn't where I left him, so I wander, giving him about three turns around the room before I say fuck it and leave without telling him. I find him, on the corner of the couch, his arms wrapped around tiny-ness in his lap. For a second, I feel betrayed that the guy I came with to a party has now abandoned me for a more willing and easier girl. Not that I expected anything out of this kid, but it seriously would have been nice to have at least one person in my corner.

But a tiny part of me is relieved from the expectation, so I turn on bouncing feet, hoping to sneak away, but of course I'm caught. "Bella? Is that you?" She would be the one making out with the kid I came with. She wraps her tiny arms around Jasper's neck and kisses his cheek, this smug little smile on her face.

"Hey, Alice," I say, waving and taking a swig at the same time. The first bottle is almost empty, and I'm considering popping into Jasper's. "Long time no see. How've you been?"

She snuggles in closer to kid's body, her head resting against his shoulder. "Pretty good now."

Kid smiles and lays his hand on Alice's bare knee, his fingertips slowly traveling up her inner thigh. He nods in my direction, so I nod back. "I see this."

That's when her face contorts in shock, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes widen into round circles, a tiny gasp escaping from her lips. "Oh my god! Did you come here with him? I'm so sorry!"

She moves as if to get off his lap. Jasper grasps at her waist. Doesn't he know it's an unnecessary effort? She isn't going anywhere. I wave at her to stay. "Don't worry about it. I was just heading out anyway."

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "What? You're leaving already?"

I shake my head, trying to forget about sun-kissed highlights and peachy lips. "Yeah. I'm not feeling it tonight."

Another little gasp. Seriously girl should win a fucking Oscar. "It's because I'm with Jasper isn't it? I feel so bad now!" So bad that she grinds her little bubble butt against kid's dick making him groan so loud that he thrusts his head back in pleasure. "I should go…"

She doesn't move and this time Jasper's groan is one of impatience. "Fucking shit, girl! You and your dramatics! Bella, you going home?"

"Yep."

"Mind if I fuck with this chick then?"

"Be my guest."

Alice stutters, her fingers tapping against her chin as her mind twists with thought. "But…you came together."

I sigh, speaking slowly. Fuck knows she needs it. "Jasper isn't my boyfriend." I pause, tilting my head. "He's more like a fuck friend, so you can go ahead and fuck him tonight if you want."

Kid smiles. "I'll see you later, Bella." But really…he won't. I don't think I can stomach his dick after it's been in Alice because even I have standards.

She nods her head as kid turns her face to kiss her lips. She still has that blank look on her face when I turn to walk away. I don't get very far. Because that's when Angela comes running out of the bedroom, tears pouring down her face, with boy hobbling after her, clutching his dick, yelling his apology over and over.

Of course that's when Angela's friend fucking decks him. He falls to the ground in a flurry of upturned solo cups and raining beer.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm trained in Martial Arts, but I've never actually really punched someone. I bet it hurts...**

* * *

Him

I don't know what happened. One second I'm chasing after Angela, trying to keep my balls from falling off, and the next I'm flat on my back, staring up at the cracked ceiling with baby's face hovering on the sidelines.

"Fucking shit, Edward!" she yells, leaning down next to me. I can kind of see up her skirt and that makes me so fucking happy. "Are you okay?"

I groan, raising my arm to grab my head and completely miss, slapping the floor instead. "What happened?"

"You just got taken out by a girl!" I'm not sure if she's insulting me or not. She sounds concerned but her choice of words could be improved on.

I push against the floor, sitting up. Baby helps me get to my feet, and I hate it when her hand slips out of mine. Angela is holding onto her friend from before who glares at me with hard eyes, her hand still in a tight fist and that's when I realize my face really fucking hurts.

"Jesus, you bitch! What the fuck was that for?" I yell.

She spits at me. "You deserved it, you asshole!"

I throw my arms up. "I didn't fucking do anything!"

"She's crying!"

"Fuck me! She's the one who kneed me in the balls!"

"And probably for a good fucking reason!"

There's a crowd forming around us, and the only good that comes out of that is baby shuffling closer to me. Otherwise, all of them assholes can fuck off and mind their own business. "What the fuck are you all staring at?!"

"Dude…you just got KO'ed by a chick…" Fucking Emmett and his no filter. He's an asshole of a friend.

"It wasn't even that hard." Yes, it was because my face feels like it's on fire.

Crazy pushes to the front with baby's fuck buddy hanging onto her shoulders. Her face is even scarier than normal. All red and bulging eyes. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Angela's friend lunges at me again. This time I have to hold baby back who lunges back, her fists fucking raised. Her anger is so fucking hot as she yells, "Back the fuck off, bitch!" It's even hotter when her fist makes contact with friend's face. Her and Angela both go tumbling to the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I hold baby's waist, pulling her in nice and tight against my body. She feels good all heated like this. "Back down, Pacquiao. We don't need another girl falling over in their heels."

Baby snorts. "I'm a fucking veteran compared to these noobies, doucheface."

Angela pops to her feet much too fast for her state. She wobbles on her heels as she points a finger at Bella. "This is all your fucking fault!"

I'm almost smacked in the face as baby raises her hands up in surprise. "What the fuck did I do?!"

"Edward wouldn't fuck me because he wants to fuck his own sister!"

Because the universe fucking hates me—as previously established—that's when the music cuts off and her words ring through the suddenly quiet air. There's an intake of air as everyone fucking looks at me and baby like the mindless cows they all are.

I consider sneaking out while the crowd is still too shocked to speak, but then Crazy has to go and ruin it. "You would be a brother-fucker, Bella. You two and your nasty incestuous relationship need to get the fuck out of my house like right now."


	39. Chapter 39

**I guess I'm on Facebook now. CeeCee Corny (chinchin unicorn).**

* * *

Her

I seriously want to break Alice's perfect little nose, and I actually do try, but my boy's hold on me is too tight. "Let me go, Edward!"

He chuckles, his grip unrelenting. "Not tonight. Too much blood and beer has already been spilled."

"Get the fuck out!" Alice yells.

"You're such a stupid idiot!" I yell back. "You know Edward and me aren't brother and sister!"

She shrugs, this wicked little smile crossing her face. "Your parents are married, so you basically are."

The crowd murmurs and I try not to grow hot with the attention. My give-zero-fucks policy is seriously being tested right now. "You know that's now how it works! Oh right! You fucking failed Biology."

It was a weak comeback. I'm seriously losing my steam. I didn't have much to begin with. This whole night just needs to end now. Alice grins, and I know nothing good is going to come out of it. "Does Mommy and Daddy know you sucked brother's dick, Bella?"

There's another intake of air through the crowd, and this time I really do care because it hurts. It seriously fucking hurts. I don't know everyone here, but come on, not even one of them will take Alice and her crazy on? Boy steps up closer, and I feel his body heat against my back. That's when I know he's in this with me. It's slightly comforting, and would be more so if he wasn't the brother I was supposedly fucking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asks Alice. "Emmett calls you a lousy lay and you have to take that out on Bella? You two were friends!"

Alice snorts. "Friends don't fuck with their friend's man."

Rose gasps. "You fucked Alice too?!"

Emmett squeals…fucking squeals. "Dude!"

This just all turned into one big clusterfuck. And the dumbass who started it all? She's puking in a plant over in the corner. Like she fucking cares about all this fucking drama that she fucking started that motherfucker.

"Baby!" Emmett tries to put his arm around Rose's shoulders, but she pushes him away.

"When?" she says.

Emmett hesitates. "Before you."

"When?"

His head drops. "The night I met you."

"So you fuck her and then fuck me?" She's crying, and I hate it, so I go to comfort her. She grabs onto my hands as Edward's fingers fall away from me.

"Let's go home, Rose. Get away from the crazy."

Boy even has his keys out, and I'm willing to accept a ride to escape this drama, but then Alice just has to go and ruin everything…again. "Congratulations, Rose. You got my sloppy seconds."

Rose freezes. So does the crowd. And then the silence is broken by the building chant of, "Fight…fight…fight…fight…"

"Shut the fuck up, Alice!"

And because she obviously has no self-preservation whatsoever, she continues by saying, "Did my pussy taste good when you sucked his dick?"

Rose attacks. Her heels fly out behind her as she launches into the air and lands her fist across Alice's pretty little face. They both fall hard to the floor in a flurry of limbs and hair. Asses are exposed. Tits are grabbed. Hair is pulled. What do I do? I back up my girl and jump right the fuck in.

"Yes! Cat fight!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Who would you pick a fight with: Edward or Bella?**

* * *

Him

I'm not sure what I'm watching. There's a lot of fucking skin. An ass. A tit. A ripped dress. And it's all really fucking hot if I'm completely honest with myself. I know I should stop all the fighting and pull the girls apart, but their disregard to keeping the unmentionables hidden from the public eye has Buddy threatening me with dismemberment if I do anything as heinous as that.

Because the way baby is bent over on her knees while she slaps Crazy around has him so fucking hard that I'm not sure if my zipper can keep him contained. That seems to be the general consensus of the guys gathering in a tight circle around all the exposed limbs.

"Get off me, you fucking bitch!" Crazy yells, slapping at baby's hands.

"Then get off of Rose!"

"She's the one who fucking started this!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Emmet's girl yells. "You started this with your fucking comments about my boyfriend!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

Baby growls before diving back in, her talons ready. "It's not the same fucking thing and you know it! I did nothing wrong!"

Crazy's shirt is ripped and I can see her bra underneath, and then that is ripped and I can see a nipple, and seriously fuck me hard and send me to hell, but crazy girl has some really nice tits.

Dude next to me hollers his appreciation. "Now rip Rosalie's shirt!"

He fist bumps with his friend. "I want to see Swan's tits. Chick is fucking hot."

I'm in the same boat. I wouldn't mind a little nip-flash, and it's the ripping of cotton that has us all chanting for more. Crazy catches baby in the stomach and sends her flying onto her ass. Her dress rips in the process and the fact that she isn't wearing a bra is something of a miracle.

"Fuck me! I think I just came in my pants!"

I think we all just did.

"I want to fuck Swan so fucking bad, man."

Don't we all.

"You'd think she'd be game?"

Not fucking likely, dude.

"Heard she's pretty easy and a freak in bed."

This shithead needs to stop talking about my baby like that.

"She got it on with Peter. Anyone who's fucked him has been around the block a few times."

I don't think. I just act. I throw the first hit and dude isn't expecting it. I have a nice couples seconds of surprise as we fall to the ground, and I get a few good punches in before dude snaps out of it. And then I'm really thinking of what a fuck up I am. I'm not sure how it happened. One second I was pulling my arm back, my fist ready, and the next, I'm on my back, my head jerking back and forth in time with this dude's fists.

"That's my friend!" I hear Emmett yelling, and if it weren't for my currently swelling face I'd probably smile at the back up. "Edward!"

Dude is pulled away from me, and there's this brief moment of solitude where I'm blissfully able to just soak in everything that hurts before it all begins again. Dude two, the friend, takes his place and lands sucker punch after sucker punch when I'm already down. Where the fuck did gentleman fights go? Why is getting-them-while-they're-weak okay? Then again, I'm the dumb ass for starting a fight I can't even finish or at least pretend to win.

"Hey!" Her voice rings through the air like a song, and if I were to die tonight, I think that's what I'd like to listen to when it happens. "That's my boy! Get the fuck off him!"

And that's when my baby tackles dude two, sending them both tumbling to the ground beside me.


	41. Chapter 41

**My hair is pink and I'm in love. **

* * *

Her

I fucking hate parties. Especially ones filled with pointless high school drama fueled by drunk idiots who don't know when to stop. Seriously. If I didn't think I'd go to hell, I beat Angela's ass just for being the stupid fucker who started this whole mess. I could be on couch right now eating cookies, and instead I'm beating the face of some random dude whose name I don't even know.

Dude tries to restrain me rather than fight back, but he was just hitting on my boy seconds ago, so I go crazy town on him. There's a moment where he raises his fist, and I think I'd actually need to defend, but then he lets it fall back to the ground and takes everything I have to give. Idiot thinks I'll go easy on him.

Not a fucking chance.

And then dude has the audacity to look down at my tits. Don't get me wrong. I know they're out and bouncing wherever the fuck they want to go, but that doesn't give this idiot the right to just ogle them. He screams after my next punch because…come on.

"You fucking bitch! That fucking hurt!"

"Hey!" Edward finally says, jumping up. His face is all bloody from his split lip, and both eyes are beginning to swell. "Don't call my baby that!"

Dude starts thrashing around, and it's actually hard to stay on top of him. "Then get your bitch off me!"

I snort and grab dude's face, forcing him to look at me. "He doesn't run this show! I do!"

I'm ready to knock this dude the fuck out. My fist is raised, arm stretched out, and I'm about to use gravity to make sure he doesn't wake up until tomorrow when suddenly I'm lifted away from him. There's a split second where I'm too surprised to do anything, and then I kick my feet out, getting the dude in the stomach and that is at least somewhat satisfying.

"Let me go, Edward!" He hauls me away from the crowd. I catch Emmett pulling Alice off of Rose and that at least settles my heart a little bit. "What are you doing?"

He grunts when I try to pull away, but his hold is so determined as he drags me across the floor. "Knock it off, Bella!"

That stops me. That right there. My name. He's never really said it before, and it actually sounds weird coming out of his mouth. "Edward?" I ask, calming down as he continues to lead me away. "What's wrong?"

He grunts again and pulls me into an empty room, pushing me in and closing the door with his back so that I can't escape. He glances at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body before he whips his shirt over his head.

He's saying something. I know he is. Yadda yadda yadda. That's all I hear because all I can see is a very nice toned stomach. Like. Very. Nice. All muscles and lines and hardness that just begs for my fingertips and tongue, and if his arm wasn't stretched out, I'd already be worshipping the show of skin.

"Bella!"

Fuck. Another quick snap out of it. I actually kind of hate it when he says my name. "What?!"

"Put my fucking shirt on!"

I stare at his shirt in his hands like where the fuck did this come from? "What?"

He sighs all impatient like, and it makes me feel so bad that I back down. "Your tits are out for everyone to fucking see, so put my fucking shirt on…please."

I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the way he asked so nicely or how concerned he sounds or that he's actually asking me to cover up when he's been trying so hard to get me naked. But I take that shirt of his and I slip it on just like he asked, and his whole body seems to relax once I settle into it.

"Thank you," he tells me. He pauses and then without even asking, pulls me into arms, and at this point, pressed up against all those muscles and lines with his scent pressed so intimately against my skin, I'm not going to complain…that or it could be the four beers I had prior to all of this, making my inhibitions slightly lower.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I ask when the silence becomes too much.

"Better now." His voice is all muffled by my hair, and I kind of like how his breath blows across my neck. "The better question is: are _you_ okay?"

He slides those lips of his to my ear and then following the curve of my jaw to my cheek as his head tilts, waiting for my answer. I don't know how he can expect one with his tender touch rendering me breathless and, in turn, speechless.

"Edward…"

"Baby…" He waits and then repeats, "Are you okay?"

I don't think he's looking for answer because if the way he's looking at my lips matches the way I'm looking at his lips, we're probably going to kiss. And when he leans in closer, just that tantalizing amount of distance between us, that's when I'm pretty sure we're going to kiss. Of course it all has to be ruined because that's just how our luck always plays out.

"Cops! Run!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Bragging moment. Feel free to skip. This past week I got a Special Mention in Flash! Friday, won 1st place at the Mid-Week Blues-Buster Challenge, and got the Grand Champion Badge for Alissa Leonard's Finish That Thought Challenge. Entries posted under story: Kiss Lots of Boys. **

**Excuse me as I happy dance. **

* * *

Him

Seeing baby beat the shit out of that dude did two things to me. First, I was turned on like a motherfucker. Besides her tits hanging all over the place, she was playing tough with the boys, and fuck me if my dick thought that was the best thing ever. Second, though, she basically beat the shit out of that dude because I couldn't, and that was definitely emasculating in a small way…or a lot actually.

Dick didn't care though. He's all like, "Bring on the pussy!"

Especially when dude called her "my bitch." Because that's most definitely true—at least I like to think so—minus the bitch with a heavy emphasis on mine, a thought that comes back when she tilts her head, her lips all puckered, her eyes as needy as mine are. She wants me to kiss her as much as I want to kiss her, and that idea where she's mine is both exhilarating and terrifying.

So when the warning of cops is yelled throughout the house, I have the sudden urge to do one of two things. Grab my baby and get the hell out of dodge or leave her ass behind and save myself. It's at this point where baby being "my baby" petrifies me so much that I'm glad when I'm saved from having to make the decision.

The door bangs off the back of the wall with a loud crack, and I'm so fucking happy to see the damage it leaves behind. Fuck, Crazy and her house. Emmett comes running in, hauling a frantic Rosalie behind him.

"Fuck! Edward! There you are!" He stops, pulling his girl into his arms. "The cops are here!"

"We heard," I say, one hand pushing baby away while the other tries to pull her in.

I don't know if she sees the fight in me, but she solves my dilemma by pulling away completely, and it's not a good feeling at all, her being so far away. She heads for the door. "We have to get out of here!"

Rosalie stops her before she can. "Don't go that way! They're out there and arresting people!"

"Fuck!" Baby stamps her foot, making her tits jiggle beneath my shirt, and fuck, Buddy is awake again. "Well then what the fuck do you suggest?"

Emmett shrugs. "The window?"

There's a brief moment where we all think he's fucking crazy because there's no way a hamster could fit through that thin, but then we realize we have no other choice, so it's to the window we go. It's not a long drop, but it's not a short drop either. It's high off the ground…and did I mention really fucking small?

I go through first. Emmett boosts the girls and then I catch them. Well, I catch Rosalie. Before I can even get my hands on her, Baby punches me in the face, yelling, "I can do it on my own!"

"Fuck! That hurt!"

She smirks. "Just adding to the bruises."

More emasculating. Not one of my best nights I will admit. Emmett grunts from where he gets stuck in the window. "Hey, assholes! Shut the fuck up before the cops hear you!"

"So who taught you to fight, Edward?" I ignore her.

"Come on! Tell me! It's obvious you're no Rocky." She laughs, and I ignore her some more.

"Your dad is going to throw a fit when he sees you! Did you even _try_ to fight back?" I change my mind. When dude said she was _my bitch_he was totally fucking right. I grab baby's cheeks and kiss her just to fucking shut her up.

And what starts out as mauling her face pretty soon turns into fucking awesome because I've forgotten how great her lips feel and taste and move so perfectly against mine.

"Hey, dickheads! I'm stuck!"

"Get the fuck down here, Emmett, or we're leaving you!"

Baby wraps her arms my neck, pulling me in closer, her body pressed so good against mine. I tilt her head, running my tongue along the locked seam of her lips, basically begging for her to open, and when she does, I do a small happy dance and then slip inside. The moan that vibrates against me forces one of my own to come bubbling out.

"Now, Emmett!"

"No! Wait! Wait! Edward!" Even the sound of Emmett hollering and grunting can't take me away from this moment because I haven't felt this good in a long fucking time. "Edward!"

Baby laughs, pushing me away, her eyes smiling as she licks her lips. "Go help him."

I growl, turning around, about ready to kill the motherfucker. "What?!"

Thud. A big fucking thud that brings me to the fucking ground, right on my back, breathless, and probably dying. Because Emmett is one heavy motherfucker.

* * *

**To all of you who wanted that kiss...happy now? :P**


	43. Chapter 43

**Predictions for tomorrow? ;)**

* * *

Her

By the looks of it, I'm pretty sure Edward is dead…killed by Emmett's ass. Even when Emmett gets up, this incredibly sheepish look on his face, Edward doesn't move. Which kind of sucks because we can hear the cops expanding their search for drinking minors.

I nudge at his shoulder with my toes. "Edward!" It's almost a little ominous with the shadows of the police playing at the edges of the corner of the house, and I'm not afraid to leave the asshole behind…even if it would make me feel really, really bad. Snort. Who am I kidding? If he goes to jail, they'd have to haul me in with him. "Come on, Edward!"

Those brilliant green eyes open up and stare, this loopy grin stealing across his face. "I've died and gone to heaven…because you're an angel."

I roll my eyes, yanking at his hand. "Whatever, dude."

Emmett helps by hauling him by his shoulders. "Sorry about that, man."

Edward swings his eyes in his directions, this little wrinkle forming between his brows. "Your ass squished me."

If it weren't for Emmett's support, I think Edward wouldn't have been able to stand on his own. Big dude is practically dragging him down the street. "Where we going?"

I shrug. "I've been drinking."

"Me too," says Rose.

"Edward was my designated driver." And yeah…there's no way boy is getting behind the wheel tonight.

There's a moment where we all just stand there defeated because we know we're going to have to trek the twenty minutes to my place on foot. "Ugh. Let's go."

Edward seems to come back to himself on the walk over, shrugging off Emmet's hand. "Don't fucking touch me, man!" He flails around, almost falling back onto his ass as he grabs his head. "Fuck! I feel like shit."

I chuckle, stretching out my arm, inviting him in close to my body. "Come here, boy."

He comes, setting in, and I'd be lying if I say it doesn't feel good, but it's different this time. He's taking the comfort I'm offering, and there's nothing overtly sexual about it. Even as his arms curls around my shoulder, as his body snuggles up tight, as our heat combines between the two of us, warming us on this cool autumn night, his naked chest pressed so deliciously against mine, when I should be purring with lust, I feel…comfortable, holding him, having him hold me.

He tilts his head, his lips running near my ear. "Okay?" he whispers.

I nod. "I'm okay. Are you?"

He sighs, this small, happy little sound as he leans just a bit more into me. "Yeah."

Maybe he is my brother now. Maybe we aren't related by blood. And maybe our family is just a bit dysfunctional. But in this, on this dark street, walking with our arms wrapped around each other in our own closely knitted bubble, we're all we have left that's not tainted by insane, and that right there. That feels right.

Or that could just be the alcohol talking.

I definitely know it's the beer boggling my brain when I send Rose and Emmett into Edward's room and then pull my boy onto the couch with me. There's just something about having your inhibitions being lowered that has you being braver and uncaring.

His eyes are closed as he lifts his head up, his lips brief against my hair. "Night, baby." And my heart goes pitter-patter faster than usual, these little bubbles fizzing in my stomach.

I guess when my mind clears, when his bruises catch up to him, when we wake up tomorrow, we'll have to see how we feel. Because this comfort? It could all be different in the morning. But for now, I think I'd like to enjoy it. Just being the boy and his baby.


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy happy birthday to ArabellaWhitlock!**

* * *

Him

Everything feels right in the world. So warm and cozy and comfortable, and I don't want to move. Like at all. Like really. I don't want to fucking move, because everything also fucking hurts. I'm sore in places I shouldn't be sore in. I smell like beer. I'm sticky with god knows what. And fuck my face feels like a battered pincushion.

"Edward…" I don't even think Emmett realizes I can't move. I can't even open my eyes because they're crusted shut with probably my own blood and buckets of puss. "Pst! Edward!"

I groan when baby shifts against me, her head leaving my chest for just a second before flopping back down. "What, fuckwad?" I ask.

"Rosie and I are out of here." He pauses and I hear shuffling, but I don't really give a flying fuck as to what they're up to. "It's almost seven, dude."

I'd have flipped him if I could have. "Thank you fucking much. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Hey—" His girl starts before she's cut off, her voice muffled against flesh.

Emmett shushes her. "I heard your parents move around upstairs."

That had me opening my eyes. It actually took some effort to pry them apart, and it fucking hurt. My eyelashes were all clumped together, and I could hardly fucking see Emmett's fucked up face right in front of me despite the morning sunlight coming in through the window making everything too fucking bright.

"Fuck," I groan. "I feel like shit."

His girl snickers while he grimaces. "You look like shit too. Your dad is going to have a fucking melt down, dude."

I carefully slide my body from the couch, leaving my baby behind, wincing when I fall to the floor. Baby sprawls across the space I've abandoned. I poke at her shoulder. She doesn't move. "Hey…baby…wake up."

I try to pull her from the couch, but she's dead fucking weight. Rosalie shakes her head. "Leave her there."

I really hate that idea since she's still wearing her torn dress and my shirt and smells just as much of alcohol as I do. "No fucking way." I shake her. She doesn't move. I bounce her shoulders against the cushions until her whole body is jumping up and down. She grunts and rolls away.

"What are you going to do? Take her to your room? How are you going to explain that one to the parentals?"

I hate the idea. I really do, but there's no fucking way around it. I already have to deal with my fucked up appearance. There's no way Dad and Mama Swan will let anything slide if they find her in bed with me. Emmett and Rosalie tip toe to the door, and just before they're out, Emmett whispers over his shoulder, "Rosie and I fucked in your bed! Be careful!"

I fucking hate him, and to stop myself from starting a fight I know I'll lose, I bury my face in baby's hair. Underneath all the stench, I can just barely smell the coconut perfume she sprayed on herself yesterday. I try yanking on her shoulders again.

"Baby…Come on, baby. Wake up." Her eyes squeeze tight before she rolls her head the other way.

"Wake up, baby-face." I poke at her some more, smoothing my fingers down her soft cheeks. "It's time to get up. Go to the bathroom or something. Just don't stay here."

I fist my fingers in her slash my shirt, willing her eyes to open, and that's when I hear it. The feet on the stairs, the timed stomping as someone descends. Time's up. So I quickly slither away and through my door, shutting it softly behind me, wishing she was still in my arms. I hate myself even more when Mama Swan's yelling reverberates through the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the fuck is this?!"

* * *

**Have any of you ever had the crusted eye thingie? Bleh. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Think there's more behind Mama Swan then what's shown?**

* * *

Her

He won't look at me. Not at the breakfast table where Mom still yells at me. Not at lunch when Garrett put his arm around my shoulder. And not after school when Peter swept me into his embrace and laid a big one across my lips.

I'd forced myself into his car before school, accepting a ride there without his permission. Not a word. And then, even when he's waiting patiently in the driver's seat for me to push a horny Peter away, still not a word.

The ride back is even worse. "Edward?"

Nothing.

"Edward? Are you going to talk to me at all?"

More nothing.

It's a horrible feeling. I may have drunk just a bit too much last Saturday, but that didn't mean I didn't remember anything. In fact, I remembered everything. From the punch he threw in my defense to the kiss we shared to the way he held me so close during the walk, on the couch. Just thinking about his fingertips dragging across my flesh makes me break out in goose bumps.

If you were to ask, I'd be the first one to admit this thing—whatever it is—is completely wrong between us. Not even mentioning the fact that our parents are married, we shouldn't do whatever we're doing based off of the fact that I hate his guts on principle. He's a low life. A player. A dude who drags girls through the mud with pretty words and promises he'll never keep. Not saying I'm any better.

But it's like I'm considering a…relationship…with him. And that's terrifying. I haven't thought of that word since before my world was destroyed by honest and the truth of all things courtesy of my mother. Plus, I don't even like him all that much…right?

I guess, after everything we shared that night, I expected some sort of camaraderie. I even kind of miss him in a way. When we pull up to the house, he's quick to jump out, leaving me to watch him as he runs away almost like he's annoyed with my presence.

It's this attitude, this feeling of abandonment, of exasperation, I take with me to the dinner table. Things are tense already. Even days later, Mom is still mad about finding me covered in beer with a ripped dress and some dude's shirt covering my nakedness. I didn't tell her it was Edward's. That would have made things so much worse.

Carlisle had also ripped a new one into Edward about his fight. The swelling may have gone down a bit since then, but his bruises are as colorful as ever. Maybe even more so. If just staring at him is a reminder to me of what we shared that night, just think about what our parent's are thinking. Then again, I don't have to.

Mom glances my way when we sit down for dinner, shaking her head. I sigh. "What?"

"Nothing, Isabella."

I hate this. When she uses my name like that. "Just spit it out, Mom."

Carlisle looks between the two of us. "I don't think this is a good time for that."

Snort. "When else are we supposed to discuss about how much of a failure at life Mom thinks I am?"

Dude looks almost taken back. "She didn't mean it that way…"

Mom is angry again. Not that she ever wasn't. It's all still been there since Sunday, simmering away. "I can't believe that my own daughter just opens her legs up to anyone. Don't you have an ounce of self-respect? How did I not see this over the years?"

I hate this act because that's exactly what it is. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it? I mean who else fucked a multitude of men throughout my childhood?"

"I'm an adult, Isabella!

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!"

I sneer. "You're the one who taught me what I know. You should be disappointed in yourself."

Mom shakes her head, wipes the corner of her lips delicately with her napkin before standing up. "You're right. I am disappointed. So much so…in you."

She leaves without giving me a chance to respond, climbing the stairs slowly, each one of her footsteps a stab of pain in my heart. Carlisle follows after her. I wish I could run to my own sanctuary, but I don't even have a bed yet, so I curl up on the couch, brushing away the few tears that manage to escape.

Edward sits on the opposite end, flipping through the TV challenges, though I don't think he's really watching. It's when my shoulders begin to shake that he wraps his arm around me, pulling me into his tight embrace. And even though he's still not talking to me, that's when I know. My boy is back.


	46. Chapter 46

**How long do you give Daddy Carlisle and Mama Swan's marriage?**

* * *

Him

I can't help it. She looks at me. I look away. She talks to me. I ignore her. She begs, pleads, whispers with her body, her lips, and I fucking want to take her into my arms and kiss all the uncertainty away, but fuck me if I don't feel like shit.

How can she want anything to do with me? Especially after I left her to face the raging Mama Swan alone? I'm terrified that underneath those sad honey eyes, she's just waiting to pounce, to beat into me with words that will tear me down.

I caved. When Mama Swan broke her. I offer her the comfort she needs when her shoulders begin to shake with her own sobs. How could I not? I'm not that heartless of a dude. So I hold her until her crying stops and she falls into a restless sleep with her head on my shoulder.

I want to stay there. Just like that previous Sunday morning, having her in my arms, her body on top of mine, feels so right…and so terrifying all at the same time. These feelings, needing to hold her, protect her, and—dare I say—care for her, are so fucking new to me.

How do I go to fucking every girl in my class to daydreaming about just one? Because that's what happened today at school and every day since that party. And if I'm absolutely truthful, every day since she sucked my dick and got me off so good. Because her lips wrapped around my flesh is an image that haunts me more often that I would like. In fact, I love it, and that's scary.

So I slip my arm from underneath her, sliding from the couch soundlessly as her body falls gently onto the cushions, and leave her, crawling back to my room like a fucking coward. With only my thoughts as company…that and the parentals fucking arguing because that's what sane people do in the middle of the night.

"I just don't agree with how you talk to her sometimes."

"At least I talk to my kid! What about you?"

Marital bliss? More like a nightmare. I don't even give them a fucking year. That's what happens when you marry someone you barely know. And they call us the dumb fucks. They not only screwed up their lives, they screwed up ours as well.

I almost don't hear it in my musings, but the sliver of light casted across my floor and wall, I definitely do notice. Her voice is soft in the dark. "Edward? Are you awake?"

I sit up even though I know she can't see me. "Yeah…what's up?"

"She has a point, Renee."

Something breaks. Shattering glass rains down on the wood above me. "Are you calling me a whore?!"

"Are you calling your daughter a whore?"

Her body takes up the small space where she's cracked the door open, her face peeking in, those amber eyes so sad. "I was wondering…"

She shuffles on her feet, and for a moment, I think she's going to run, her body turning as if she's contemplating it. I quickly throw back my covers. "Want to sleep in here tonight?"

She freezes, her eyes searching for me in the black. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," I whisper. "It's no problem."

So she tip toes in, closing and locking the door behind her, crawling into the cold space next to me. "Are you really sure? I mean…I don't mind sleep on the couch."

I shush her. "Just go to sleep, baby."

We lie there like two ice cubes, and I don't think either of us is comfortable enough to sleep. It feels awkward because my body knows what it wants, but I'm denying it. What if she pushes me away? Refuses me? That rejection has me holding back…until I can't anymore. I'm practically shaking with her being so near and yet so far away.

So I roll onto my side and pull her close, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, so that her head rests against my bicep, and one arm around her waist, feeling her body conform to mine. Now that's a good feeling.

"Is this okay?" I whisper against her hair.

She rubs her nose against my shirt. "Yeah."

I pause and then, "Good night, baby."

She pauses too, and then there's the faintest smile against my skin. "Good night, my boy."


	47. Chapter 47

**Getting closer to crossing that line. Who's ready?**

* * *

Her

I'm not quite sure what time it is. It's still dark outside, but everything has settled for the night. The yelling has stopped, and the house seems almost dead. I'm comfortable within all of the soft, but the chill that creeps through the blankets and across my flesh has me reaching for my boy. The problem? He isn't there.

The only hint that he once shared a bed with me is the wrinkles across the sheets and the covers of the duvet thrown back so carelessly. The warmth from his body has leaked out who knows how long ago, leaving behind a cold space of emptiness.

The wood is cold beneath my feet as the cool air threatens to send me back diving into the covers, but I push forward, hunting down the one person who could bring me the sort of comfort I really want…and need right now.

The living room is dark when I open the door. There's no sign of Edward or where he could have gone, and I'm almost on way back to bed when the light from underneath the bathroom door attracts my attention. I don't know why I do it, but for some reason it pulls me toward it, my feet unable to ignore its call. It's not like I need to hear or see or—god fucking forbid—smell him taking a shit.

But that's not what he's doing. My first hint is the shower running, the spray almost drowning out the more important clue, the low groan muffled through the wood. I can't believe it at first. That he would be in there doing _that_. It's after the second sound of pleasure that I crack the door open and peek in because apparently I'm creeper like that.

My view through the glass shower door isn't clear, but it's enough to see my boy, one hand on the tiled wall, the other on his dick, stroking his flesh amongst the steam and water with his head thrown back as another low groan leaves those perfectly parted lips.

"Fuck me." I don't know if I'm more surprised or turned on, but I do know that I'm not going anywhere. My hand has tightened around the knob on the door as if daring me to walk away.

Edward's body is all strong lines and lean muscle. His legs tense as his hand strokes his hard dick, the length and meatiness perfectly contained against his large palm. His head dips, his neck straining as his eyes watch his fingers smoothing over his flesh, slowing down and then picking up to a speed so fast that I can see the water rain so chaotically around him down there.

I can't help the small moan that leaves my lips, rubbing my thighs together, searching for the friction similar to what he's doing to himself. My fingers feel so inadequate against my desire when faced with his, so long and powerful, as he brings himself to the edge.

"Fuck," he whispers and then pauses as his knuckles turn white with the grip he has on his flesh. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Come on, boy." I know he can't hear me. Not with his finish so near. Is the blood rushing through his veins, distorting the world around him, as mine is doing to me? Does nothing else exist besides this moment of pleasure, of gratification, so strong that it has me pulled under in a wave of weakness against lust?

"Fuck me, baby." With the multitude of girls he's fucked, he could be imagining anyone of them behind those closed eyelids of his, but for some reason, I just know…it's my face that he sees. "Harder. Just like that."

I wish I could see what he sees. If only I could read minds. "Do it, boy. Make yourself come."

"Yes! So hot. Your lips. So fucking sexy."

The faster his hand goes the more incapable of speech he seems to be until he's coming, long lines of white shooting from his body as the desire takes over. I come too, against my fingers, leaning on the wood, as I try to catch my breath and keep my trembling knees from collapsing beneath me.

It isn't until I'm back in his bed, his blankets that smell so much like him wrapped around me, that I realize exactly what I've done. Lost in a moment of weakness. The worst part…I want more. More than just the memory of his flesh so warm in my mouth. More than just the image of his hand wrapped around so much hardness. More than the echoes of his groans against tile and night air.

When he slips in beside me, pressing damp lips against my cheek, whispering his goodnights against my hair, I'm not sure of how much longer I can last against him.


	48. Chapter 48

**Another one bites the dust. **

* * *

Him

She won't look at me. Not when she woke up this morning all sleepy-eyed and crazy-haired. Not when I kissed her cheek right before she ran from my bed. And most definitely not when I grabbed her twitching hand pulling on the hem of her skirt on the drive to school.

Now she's sitting across from me at the lunch table, her eyes downward, fiddling with her skirt again, and I'm practically drilling a hole into her skull with my stare. It turns into a glare when Garrett sits down next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Fucker whispers into her ear, and whatever he says makes her blush and lean away. Her honey eyes flicker up to me for just a second, and that makes me more hopeful and ragey all at once.

I don't notice her at first. All I can see are Garrett's fingers ticking my baby's bare thigh. I don't know if she likes it or not. On one hand, she's smiling at him, this mega-watt, all-teeth grin, but on the other, she's pushing his fingers down to her knee and away from that warm tightness. And then she's glaring, so hard that it almost feels like that honey is melting the skin right from my bones.

Her eyes flicker to my side, and that's when I realize we're plus one more at the table. "Edward?" her sweet voice calls out to me all shy and scared.

Angela shuffles on her feet as she waits for me to acknowledge her. I haven't seen her since the party, and here, dressed all in white and not in the skin-tight dress of Saturday, she looks more like the girl I set out to conquer, beautiful in her innocence.

Baby must see something on my face, something that tells her my thoughts, because for the first time today she's meeting my gaze, and she looks angry. Garrett wraps his arm around her shoulders again, and this time she doesn't fight him.

"Edward?" Angela asks. I'm torn between the girl too innocent to ignore and the girl too stubborn to give in. "Can we talk?"

She looks so nervous, her long skirt shifting around her ankles as she dances on her feet, that I can't help but to agree. I stand up, but don't go far. Not even when she tries to nudge me out of the cafeteria. I stop far enough away where we have a little bit of privacy, but close enough to see baby's eyes follow us as we leave.

"What's up?" I ask, shoving my hands in my pockets, my eyes shifting between her amber ones and the honeys across the way.

She hesitates and then, "I just wanted to say sorry about Saturday."

I nod. "You were kind of messed up."

She smiles, this little ashamed tilt of her lips. "You always were a gentleman. You don't have to lie to protect my feelings."

"Angela…" I don't really know what to say, so I don't say anything. Just stare. And wait.

"I always knew what you were." Her eyes are too bright, and I know she's doing her best not to cry. "I knew about your reputation, the other girls, but I didn't care."

"Wait—"

"No!" she interrupts, her hand grabbing onto my arm. "Let me say this. Everyone said that you'd break my heart, but even after sleeping with those girls, you always came back to me, and…I liked how you made me feel. Like I was special."

"You are special." That's not a lie.

She smiles, this teary-eyed tiny thing. "See. That right there. I didn't care that you'd probably dump me after I slept with you. You always treated me right, and I wanted you to be my first."

I stop her before she can continue. "You're wrong. I didn't treat you right. I was an ass."

"That's not how you made me feel."

"You deserve better that this. Better than me."

She pauses, her fingers squeezing my arm tighter as she steps closer. "I don't want better. I still want you, Edward."

Can't she see? "Everything's different now."

She lets out this long breath, her eyes flickering toward the table. "It's about her, isn't it?"

Yes. "No. Bella has nothing to do with this."

"What I said about the two of you? It was horrible, but I guess a small part of me knew I'd always lose you to her."

"Angela…that's not it at all."

She's crying now. These big tears falling from her ambers, leaving black stains down her cheeks. She shakes her head when I go to comfort her, stepping back, bumping into a table, a chair, and then the door as she runs from the cafeteria.

Lunch carries on. No one seems to have noticed how I just broke an innocent girl's heart. Except baby that is. She's watching me with careful eyes as I make my way back to the table.


	49. Chapter 49

**Should we start with talking or schmexing?**

* * *

Her

The TV's on, but I'm not watching it. Mom refuses to talk to me. Edward disappears into his room every day after school. And Carlisle is awkwardly sitting next to me on the couch. I mean it is his house and all, and he can do whatever the fuck he wants, but the dude hasn't spoken a word to me besides maybe speak up for me a time or two when Mom goes on her tirades, so yeah…it's a little awkward sitting here with him.

Especially with Mom glaring during her entire walk up the stairs. She'd pulled on his arm as she left, but he'd refused, and now he's here. With me. Ugh.

"Don't worry about your mom," he says as if he can read my mind.

I shrug my shoulders. "She'll get over it."

"Has your guy's relationship always been like this?"

I want to say only since she's met you, but I've a feeling that would hurt him, so instead I say, "Have you and Edward always been like this?" He pauses so I clarify in his silence. "I mean you guys are more like roommates than father and son."

He waits a moment while he thinks and then, "Edward was closer to his mother. When she…cheated…he felt like she betrayed both him as well, so he refused to talk to her and still does to this day. He's stubborn like that."

"I see," I say as a response when you have nothing else to say, but I really do see. In a way I understand Edward better than probably anyone else in this household. We are kids who were dealt a shitty hand and reacted accordingly.

Carlisle's hand is heavy and surprising on my shoulder. I've seen him do the same thing to Edward, and even though I can't help stiffening in surprise, it does feel sort of comforting.

"I'm sorry you've had to sleep on the couch."

"It's okay." Not really but whatever.

He shakes his head. "No, it's not. I'm not your father, but when I married your mother, I took you on as well, and I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you."

Um…

"Anyway, I've checked up on the order for your bed. It should be here in a week or so. For real this time."

I know what to say to that. "Thank you, Carlisle." And I really mean it.

"You're welcome," he says as he gets up to leave, and at his departure, I can't help but think how much that smile is so much like this son's, a son that is more like me than what I'm willing to admit out loud.

Just on the other side of the living room, beyond his closed door, sits a boy who has suffered just like me—not terribly so and I suppose we should be grateful for that, but it hasn't been smooth sailing either. His mother betrayed him by breaking up their family, and my father and the loads of dudes in my mother's life taught me that men only wanted one thing.

I can't help but feel some sort of connection with him through this. Which sucks because I'd already felt connected to him. I hated this boy for so long because of a single summer night, but really was it hate? Or something else? I don't even know anymore.

I do know that I hate sleeping on this couch. Especially when I have the memories of warm arms and sweet kisses lulling me into darkness taunting me at night. I haven't been in his bed for only days, not since that night where I saw him with his dick in his hand, and yet it feels like it's been years.

My hands shake. My knees tremble. My heart races. Almost like an addict. They say you can get addicted after one hit. Well, I've had two, and I'm tired of fighting it. Not when I feel so sad and down and put out about everything. Not when he can comfort me with just his heat and tight hold around me. Not when I'm pretty sure he's just as wanting as me. He's a teenage boy after all. So in my weakness, I drag the blanket from my body and tiptoe across the cold floor.

I could be wrong. He has been ignoring me for the past few days, but I'll never know until I try. So here goes nothing.


	50. Chapter 50

**It's time to go back and fix that summer night so long ago.**

* * *

Him

My bed feels cold and empty without her. My baby. By my side. I'm spoiled. Now that I know what it's like to hold her in my arms, to have her heat against my body, to wake up to her drowsy face, sleep just isn't the same. Then again, if I were her, I'd run as far away from me as possible too. I'm a lying, cheating, heart-breaking asshole.

I tried talking to Angela the other day. I hate to admit it, but after watching her run away from me in tears, I felt really bad. I'm sure she's not the first girl I've hurt, but I've never seen them cry before, so I thought I'd try and apologize again. I ended up with my healing black eye more fucking black. That friend of hers has a wicked right hook.

The only good thing that came out of it was when baby saw. She took one look at my eye and charged after Angela's friend with raised fists. I'd pulled her back against my body to restrain her. She wiggled and fought and grinded until finally giving up and pushing me away before stalking off. Best minute of my life.

I swear this ache for her is getting so fucking bad. It's like Buddy can't calm down until he's tasted her pussy, and I'm beginning to think that's never going to happen. There was a moment when she first moved in where I thought I could talk her into it, but now I'm seeing I never really had chance. She's one strong chick.

Speak of the devil…my door cracks open so slowly I'm not even sure if it's really opening until I see her staring at me, illuminated by the soft glow of the living room lamp and TV. I sit up, staring at her amongst all my blankets as she fidgets on her feet in the doorway.

Minutes pass by us as her honey eyes swirl with thoughts that she tries so hard to say. When my patience loses, I pull back the corner of the blanket. She takes the invitation with a small smile, shutting the door behind her and climbing in. I don't hesitate this time. I don't think I can. Before she can settle, she's already in my arms.

"Edward…" she whispers softly against my chest.

"Yeah?" I whisper even quieter.

She pauses, trying to wiggle around in the tight hold I have her in. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," I say too fast. "Are you mad at me?"

Her eyebrows scrunch. "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm an asshole."

She snorts. "I've always known that. I'm no ray of sunshine either though."

And then she's laughing. I'm not sure at what. Maybe at what two fucked up teens we both really are. And I guess that is funny, so I laugh along with her until we're both cracking up against my sheets. And when it dies down, when our laughter softens to tiny puffs of air, she lays her cheek against my chest while I comb my fingers through her hair.

And then I can't help myself. "Bella?"

She freezes, her eyes swinging up towards me almost hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"That night…last summer?" I wait until she meets my eyes, her honey gaze glinting in the dark. "I'm sorry. You deserved so much better."

She's silent for so long that I'm afraid she's going to pull out of my arms and jump from the bed. My grip on her might even tighten because of that thought. I don't want to lose her so soon after getting her back into my arms.

"Edward?" she asks.

I close my eyes, fearing the rejection. "Yeah?"

And then her lips are on mine. I would know them anywhere. Their soft, sweet, wet plumpness. I open my eyes in surprise, and that honey gaze is so near to my own. We stare as the seconds pass, waiting, watching, wondering. For me to pull away. For her to fall back. For someone to act. And when no one does, I just know it. I don't know. I can't just tell because she wants this as much as I do.

So I nudge, softer and then harder, with my shoulders and then my hands, until she's lying back, looking up through heavy eyelids, and when I kiss her again, all lips and breath between us, she closes those eyes, parting her lips and inviting me in.

I take her invitation just like she took mine.


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for missed update yesterday and to have left you all hanging. Three nights of staying up late reading Hoodfabulous' _Tatted Hips and Wicked Lips_ caught up with me. But if you haven't read it yet...do it. Nao!**

* * *

Her

He kisses me like it's the last time he'll be able to, like he's that desperate to feel me so that he'll have this moment as a lasting memory. Those plump bits of flesh, that hot tongue, his breath washing across my neck, it all makes me feel so much that it's hard to put it into one word. If I have my way, this most definitely will not be the last time.

Though I don't want it to end, as much as I love the kissing, the way he's feathering his lips across my shoulder, my collarbone, the way his hands slide so gently down the sides of my shirt to the hem barely covering my stomach, sliding up so carefully underneath and on bare skin, tell me there's going to be more. And I fucking want—no need—the more.

But when his fingers stop just shy of my tits, when his lips don't go farther than my low dipping neckline, when his tongue snakes back into his mouth rather than drawing pictures across my flesh, I groan, grabbing his hair and pulling so hard I hope he can feel my frustration.

"Baby…" he whispers.

This isn't a fucking time for talking. "Come on, boy." He owes me this. After that night where he left me so wanting.

"Baby…" I growl at his words, my fingers pulling even harder. "Let me see you naked. Let me take your clothes off."

I don't stop long enough to give him an answer, whipping my top off faster that he can comprehend. It's lying in a forgotten pool on the floor when his eyes zero in on my tits. He groans, his eyelids fluttering as he bends down to take one puckered nipple into his mouth.

He feels so good, and I'm so fucking desperate. I grab my shorts, ready to take those off too. He stops me. "Wait, baby."

I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut, just wanting to feel, to not talk. "Fuck, Edward."

He chuckles against my skin, and I fail to see the humor in any of this. "Let me do this."

His way of doings things is too slow, too controlled. Dipping his lips lower as he slips my shorts down my legs. Inch by inch. Past my thighs, my knees, my calves. Counting the seconds as he worships each bit of my skin with his tongue. Whispering my name. How good I feel. How good I make him feel.

Sweet, sweet torture this is that I don't realize when he throws the remaining pieces of my clothes over the side of bed. I only know when he spreads my legs and the cool air touches my heated pussy.

It's hard to believe, to comprehend, that it's Edward, my boy, kneeling between my legs, his hands trapping my hips as he stares, his tongue peeking out and wetting lips so red and bruised until finally—fucking finally—he lowers his head, his hair brushing the inside of my thighs as he kisses along my skin, up and up and then…yes, right there.

He groans, that throaty sound vibrating against where I'm so sensitive. "Fuck, baby. I've wanted to do this for so long."

My fingers find his hair again, relaxing against the strands, only to pull harder than I was before when his tongue begins to dance so fast against my wet. Right above where I leak so much, against that button that turns on every nerve in my body, he flickers. Back and forth. Up and down. Moving his head in unison with that wicked tongue. And then sucking. Pulling me in, wrapping those perfectly plump lips around me.

He stares up. Those greens eyes glittering through hooded lids, watching my face as I stifle my moans against my hand and then the pillow. "That's it, baby. Do you feel me? Does it feel good? God, you taste amazing."

I can't answer. Unable to even catch my breath against the onslaught of his mouth. I feel it. The smile of his lips when realizes how he's rendered me mute. And when I'm not coming fast enough, hard enough, his fingers join in on the fun. Slipping through my wetness, in and then out, slow and then faster, rubbing against places that have me biting his pillow, wishing it was his skin.

I inhale his sweet scent, so heady against my nose that when I do come, falling into the abyss, into the darkness of goodness, it's that deliciousness that accompanies me. My eyes fall shut, welcoming the waves that shoot through my body, from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair.

This boy who turned my head that summer night so long ago, who accepted the pleasure I had to give, who left me hanging in my own unsatisfied lust…he's just redeemed himself.


	52. Chapter 52

**Happy, happy birthday, Maplestyle!**

* * *

Him

She's heaving above me. Her breaths leaving her mouth in short bursts of air as I kiss along her thighs. She's still trembling beneath my fingertips because fuck yeah I'm that awesome. I'm sure she feels the smirk I lay across her flesh.

When her breathing begins to even out, I take my kisses higher, spending too much time trying to find her hipbones that don't protrude from her body. I like that, her curves, the way her body slopes in and out.

"Fuck, baby," I whisper against her skin, my nose nudging her tits before I take a nipple into my mouth. "Please, baby, please. Say I can put my dick in you."

The bend, where her neck meets her shoulder, calls my name, the light sheen of sweat making her skin shine in the sparse light all the way down to her collarbones. I don't have to look for those. The dips are too fucking tempting that I can't help myself when I explore them. Fuck, she's beautiful.

I rut into the mattress. "Fuck, baby, I'm dying."

Her breaths begin to match the ticking of my alarm clock. Thump. And then slower. Thump. And then even slower. Thump. "Baby?"

I don't even want to look up. This would be my own fucking karma coming to play in, and fuck do I deserve it. I hope and pray and wish and anything because fuck me my dick is harder than stone right now.

"Baby?" I take a chance, glancing at her face, at her flushed cheeks, at her parted lips, at her closed eyes. I never wanted to see that honey gaze more than I do now. I groan, burying my face against her naked stomach. "Fuck. Baby. Please."

I want to cry, and I think I kind of do because that's how painful my dick is right now. I consider sneaking off to the bathroom for a quick tug—because trust me. It'll be fucking quick—but fuck if her body doesn't feel good against mine, and then I'm wondering if she'd notice if I just jack off right here in the bed with her.

I groan again. She starts shaking. I don't notice it at first. Not until this tiny giggle escapes her lips. I smile against her skin. Fucking relieved. "You're evil," I say.

"I'm sorry," she says through her laughter. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

I'm so relieved that I laugh along with her. "I was an ass for falling asleep like that, huh?"

She smiles, and the glow in her eyes softens her words. "Among other things."

Her hands grab at my shirt, pulling on the hem, so I slip it over my head. She glances down, trailing her fingers along my body's lines, humming as she dips her hands under the hem of my sweatpants.

"Baby?"

"I think you should take these off." She doesn't have to tell me twice. Those fuckers are gone so fast that even I'm staring at them on the floor in surprise. She giggles again, wrapping her fingers around my neck and then her legs around my waist. "Eager much?"

Snort. "Fuck yeah. I've been dreaming about this since last summer."

She almost seems shocked. "Really?"

I kiss her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, her ear. "I've wanted you for so long. I thought I'd never get another chance, but here you are, and I can hardly believe it."

She sighs. This long drawn out breath against my face. "What are you waiting for then, boy?"

"Baby?" Because I just want to make sure one more time.

"Fuck me already."

God this girl makes me all hot and bothered. Buddy is already pointing to the promise land, but I help urge him along, finding that wetness and pressing forward. Baby gasps, her fingers tightening on my shoulders as she arches her back when I press into her.

"Are you okay?"

With her eyes closed and head tilted back, she lets out a long moan. "Fuck, boy. You feel good."

And she leaves me breathless. The way her face contorts when I pull back and then push in again. The way she hooks her ankles behind me, raising her hips, welcoming me into her heat. The way she stifles her moans behind pressed lips and my damp skin. But most important, the way she clenches me so tightly, so good, down there where it really matters, where we're both so fucking sensitive. I can't breathe. And somehow, for some reason, it feels like more.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she whispers with each slam of my hips against hers. Her hands trail over my shoulders and down my back until she's gripping my ass, her fingers digging in, pressing into my flesh so hard that I can't help it when I pound into her just that much more.

"Harder, boy. Harder."

It's almost painful in the way where we crash. A good sort of pain though. One I wouldn't mind repeating a thousand times over because fuck if her pussy is more that I what I thought it would be. The squeeze, the slide, the warmth that I can feel all the way up in my heart, has me going so fucking good that I'm pretty sure the subtle knock, knock, knock is from the bed frame hitting the wall.

I know this should bother us. I know it would suck so fucking much if our parents caught us like this. Step brother and step sister entwined together. My dick in her pussy. But I can't bring it in me to care, to stop, to leave her heat before we've even found our release. That right there. That thought—and her pussy gripping me so tight—has me on a mission to make her as breathless as I am. Sister and brother? Just a fucking title. And a fucking wrong one at that. Because she's more that. I can tell she's more.

I slip my hand underneath, lifting her ass off the bed, urging her to thrust higher as I thrust down, meeting so good that my dick goes deeper, harder, faster. I want to see her eyes, and I beg her to show me that honey gaze. "Please, baby. Please. Look at me. Let me see you."

She doesn't listen, shaking her head against my pillow, back and forth, no, no, no, when really she's saying, yes, yes yes. And when she comes, her body tensing, her pussy tight, those tiny fingers digging deep into my flesh, that breath, the one about to leave her lips, gets caught in her throat. She silently screams her pleasure into the air.

Mission fucking accomplished. I come, following her into too good darkness.


	53. Chapter 53

**Dear Maplestyle, here's that double update I promised you. **

* * *

Her

The early morning light glitters through the window as he surrounds me from behind in my sleep. An arm thrown over my waist. Our legs tangled in knots. His lips on my ear, my neck, sliding across my shoulder.

"Baby?" he whispers, pulling me closer, his desire pressed so deliciously against my back. "Are you awake?"

I stretch, all the good places cracking. "Boy?"

His tongue comes out to play, twirling across whatever skin he can reach. He grabs my knee, lifting my leg and throwing it over his thighs. I feel him, surging forward, that bulging tip of his touching the wet down there.

He props himself on an arm, pressing his chest to my back, looking down on my sleepy face as he grabs his dick, sliding through my lust, before slipping back inside. I tense, arching my back, grabbing the sheets with tight fingers as his body invades mine. He's so big, so long, stretching and slipping and pounding so good.

"Fuck, boy," I whisper into the pillow.

He groans against my neck, sliding out as his body curves away, all lines and muscle, using his strength to reconnect, to press our flesh together again. His fingers grab my hips, digging deeply into my flesh, anchoring himself as he slams harder and harder so slowly. Slam. Breath. Slam. Breath. Slam. Breath.

"God, baby," he muffles his groans against my back when the sounds of our sex become too loud. The squeaking of the mattress. His hips against my ass. His dick in my pussy, slipping in and then out over and over and over. A cacophony playing in our ears, so horrible but so good at the same time.

Those plump lips are against my neck, his breath fanning across my skin. "Harder."

I arch my back, tilting my body into his so that my pussy can accept more of his dick. "Harder, boy."

I moan into the pillow, the pleasure too much, trying to pull away and closer all at the same time. Almost there. "Harder, Edward!"

His sweat drips from his hair, landing on my shoulder, as the slam, slam, slam of his hips coincides with the words coming out of his mouth. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

I feel it. When he comes. When he fills me so fucking good. It makes me tense so hard my face hurts, happening too fast and yet not fast enough, squeezing. I throw my head back as I fall.

"Oh fuck!" he yells.

"Yes, boy, yes! You feel so good!"

He holds me far away, his arms stretched out, his palms push at my back. I fight him, wanting him near. Can't he feel how I crave his body as I come? When the tremors stop, when my body slumps into the bed, when everywhere feels like jelly, he pulls out.

"God, boy. That was amazing." He doesn't answer, so I roll around until I'm facing him. He's flopped on his back, his dick shiny and wet, lying across his stomach. His hands press into his eyes. "Boy?"

"You head-butted me, baby," he says, his cheeks wet with more than sweat.

"What?"

"When you came, you hit my eye with your dome." I slide my hand across his chest whispering my apologies, but I'm too giddy to feel remorse. I laugh instead. "It's not funny. It fucking hurt."

"Just adding to the bruise." He looks up at me through his one good eye, the tears collecting in the corner. I brush them away before they can fall. "I'm sorry."

He smiles and winces. "It's nothing really."

I know he's lying, so I try to make up for it, swinging my leg over his hips, sitting up and straddling his body. His dick twitches against me. "Do you want to fuck again?"

He pulls me down, kissing me sweetly. "Give me a few seconds."

We make out, all tongue and spit and bruised lips as we wait for his dick to get happy, and when it does, when it surges so hungry against my pussy, when I reach down with greedy fingers, pressing that huge mushroom head into me, that's when I hear it.

"Edward?" Knock, knock. "Are you awake?"

I'm panicking, my heart racing as the door knob jiggles. Boy leans over, dumping me over the side of bed. I land with a hard thump against the floor, those green eyes of his apologizing as he urges me underneath.


	54. Chapter 54

**I accidentally wrote this in Baby's POV and then realized it should have in Boy's POV. I'll post the extra chapter on my Facebook :)**

* * *

Him

Baby disappears underneath the bed, and I hope to fucking god there's nothing there that would embarrass me. Nudie mags I can deal with. Used condoms…not so much because fuck if I ever cleaned under there, and sometimes it's just easier than going to the bathroom. Fuck she's going to hate me after this.

Dad knocks again. "Edward?"

I pull some sweatpants off the floor, giving them a quick whiff. They smell clean enough, so I pull them on. Fuck. There's a jizz stain in front from my dreaming-about-baby days.

"Edward?"

"Just hold on for a fucking second!" Oh well. It's dark enough. Maybe he won't notice. "All right! Come in!"

Dad looks around, and that's when I notice. Baby's pajamas mix in with my dirty clothes. Fuck, I hope he doesn't notice. Guys can wear hot pink right? I give him my best glare, hoping to distract him. "What do you want, Dad?"

"How are you, Edward?"

I pause because for fucking serious? "That's what you woke me up for?"

"It's been so long since we've really talked."

"This couldn't have waited for—I don't fucking know—a more reasonable hour of the fucking day?"

He stares at me. Those blue eyes cutting right through. Jesus. I could be fucking baby right now. Instead, I have this.

"Edward…"

"I'm fucking dandy. Now get out." If he leaves now, I might have a bit more time to stick my dick in baby's pussy again before it's time to get up for the day. Fucking school…or fucking in school. That's not too bad of an idea.

He waits and then says, "The TV was on…in the living room."

Um… "So?"

"Don't worry. I turned it off earlier."

"That's it? Don't use more electricity than necessary. Got it."

My alarm clock goes. I jump, and my bed rattles. It probably scared baby too. I rush onto my bed, reaching for my phone on the end table, hoping Dad didn't notice. When the room is silent again, he says, "It's almost Thanksgiving."

"Ok? I love turkey. What of it?"

"Your mom was asking about you?"

Snort. "I don't know why you still talk to her."

"Because of you, Edward. You should call her. She wants to talk to you."

"Not fucking happening."

"She misses you."

"To fucking bad. I don't miss her." I try not to throw my phone across the room. "She's the one who screwed things up."

"No, she screwed things up between me and her. Not you and her."

"You just don't understand, Dad."

"Try to explain it to me."

"Maybe another time." I shake my head, grabbing at the ache. "Look. I have to get ready for school. Are we done talking now?"

He sighs. "Yeah…sure. We'll talk more later." He's almost out the door when he turns back around. "Renee is up. She'll be down soon. She wanted to talk to Bella this morning too."

"Why the fuck do I care?" My ears perk up because I do care. I really do. Mama Swan always makes my baby cry, and fuck if I'll try to stop it now.

"Have you seen her? She wasn't on the couch."

Fucking shit. I shrug my shoulders, going for nonchalant when really I'm freaking out. "Why would I know her sleeping habits?"

"Just thought you might have an idea."

"Did you check the bathroom? She's probably on her period with how big of a bitch she always is." Fuck my heart. It hurts saying these words.

Dad sighs. "Oh, Edward. You have so much to learn, son."

He leaves, closing the door behind him, and I'm on my knees as fast as I can, helping baby out from underneath the bed. I help brush the dirt from her skin. "Are you okay?"

She doesn't meet my eyes, and my heart pounds with fear. Please don't tell me we're going to end before we've really begun. She tries to turn away, but I dig my fingers into her shoulders.

"I should go."

I try to pull her to me. I fail. "You know I didn't mean that…right?"

"You heard your dad. My mom will be down soon."

She sounds so sad that it breaks my heart. I want to hold her, brush that sorrow away, but she won't even come into my arms. "Right, baby? You know I didn't mean it?"

I plead, beg, cry with my voice, hoping she feels the desperation coming off of me. I'd drop to my knees and kiss her feet if that's what she wanted. She must notice because she turns, that honey gaze looking up at me beneath shy lids.

"Right?"

She hesitates, and then, "Right."

This time when I pull, she comes, straight into my arms where I hold her tight, telling myself just a few more minutes before I have to let her go for the day.


	55. Chapter 55

**Dear Guest Reviewer who gave me a grammar lesson, while I appreciate all such lessons for I do uphold grammar in a high regard, this will just have to be one concept we are going to disagree on. It's my belief that "slash" has now entered the English language as slang. Backed up if you google: slash vs. / slang. Though if hyphenating does help with reader's comprehension, I will concede on that bit and graciously accept your advice. Love, me. **

* * *

Her

I thought I could escape her before she called my name. I don't. She gets me just as I'm about to leave the door. I plead with my eyes to boy to stay with me. I know he can't. He knows he can't. So he walks out the front door, keys in hand.

"Bella, some of us have things to do."

"I know, Mom. I have school remember?"

She sighs. "This will be quick."

I join her in the living room, but I don't sit next to her on the couch. She seems almost lonely sitting on the leather by herself, her arms crossed underneath her tits. She watches as I shuffle on my feet until I finally can't take it anymore.

"Mom, I have to leave soon or I'll be late. What's up?"

"I want to discuss your extracurricular activities."

I snort. "I'm assuming you don't mean my awesome tennis skills."

"I mean the way you just let any boy desecrate your body."

I laugh because seriously? "If that's what you want to call it. I prefer fucking."

She shifts, and for a second I think she's going to stand up in a rage, but she settles back down. "Must you be so vulgar?"

"I learned from the best."

Bitch brow. Pretty sure I taught her that. "Things are different now, Bella."

I can't help it. I slam my face into my palm because that slap of reality is way better than this mumbo jumbo. "Different? Why? Because you're married now?"

"Exactly. We aren't living the same lives anymore."

"I understand why you have to change. You can't exactly fuck around when you've got a hubby waiting for you at home, but what does that have to do with me?"

"We're a family, Bella. You and me and Carlisle and Edward—" Oops…did I really just snort out loud? Shit. Mom glares at me. "We need to do what we can to act like one."

"Then why aren't you riding Edward's ass about all the girls he sleeps with?" Mom? My boy? Riding? Shudder. Wrong choice of fucking words.

"Carlisle said he would take care of it."

I laugh. "Pretty sure Carlisle doesn't give a flying fuck as to who shares his son's bed."

"Bella, you don't understand the pressure put on us. Carlisle is well-liked doctor in this community. People look up to him. We have a good repute to uphold."

"You're the only one making a big deal out of this!"

"You're only seventeen…"

"And I popped my cherry when I was thirteen! What's your point?"

"I thought there wasn't enough time in your life for you to be labeled as a slut! But you've proved me wrong."

That one hurt. Right in the heart. What's a slut anyway? Why is it a bad thing to want to share our bodies? Or to not want to share? Isn't it my choice? As long as I'm happy and safe?

"I never thought I'd be the mom who the other parents complain to about their kid."

I don't want to ask, but I do anyway. "What do they say?"

"Did you know they call you easy? That you're dirty?"

Even though I expect the worst, I hope for the best as the words tumble out of my mouth. "Did you stand up for me?"

"How would that help if what they say is true?"

I don't know what to say. That my own mother can't even defend me against the gossiping PTA. It breaks my heart. When did she stop loving me? I can understand. She's in a difficult position. Thrust into a world where what you do, what you wear, who you are matters. But I'm her kid. Shouldn't I come first?

"Is this the kind of reputation you want, Bella?"

I will the tears away, trying to ignore the pain, the sorrow, her words eating at my soul, my character. "No, Mom…"

She shakes her head, frustration written across her face. "Get to school before you're late."

My boy is waiting for me in the driveway. He doesn't seem to care about anyone seeing as he pulls me into his arms before gently placing me into the passenger seat of his car. I clutch at his hand. I don't care that my arm is stretched over the center console or that it's bent at an awkward position. His fingers wrapped around mine feel so nice in comparison to the torrent of emotion whirling through me.

"What did she say?" he asks. I shake my head, staring at the window. That hurt? It should never be repeated again.

* * *

**On another note, I posted my entry for The Ruggeddom Contest. Titled: Rusted. Squishes!**


	56. Chapter 56

**So yeah...Seven Forty-Three by Maplestyle and CullensTwiMistress is complete(ish. they're torturously hinting at another chapter). You should go read it...just saying ;)**

* * *

Him

Whatever Mama Swan said to baby still has her upset by lunch. She looks so sad across from me that I really want to go over there and wrap my arms around her and maybe finger her underneath the table. But then Emmett sits down and starts talking, followed soon by Jessica who starts spouting off about Alice's party.

"I mean we all know it's stupid, but you have to admit, it does make for some worthy gossip."

Baby isn't really listening, and I'm not really either except for the fact that Jessica is right in my fucking ear…I mean almost like literally.

"The whole brother and sister fucking thing. It's so wrong."

She laughs, and I hate it. "She's not my sister."

"Well imagine if you guys were together. Like together-together. I mean gross."

I hate this whole fucking conversation, and I hate Crazy for making a big deal out of. I'd blame Angela if I didn't think I'd be smote down on the spot. "It's not like we share blood or anything."

"Yeah, but you live together, and that's just fucking weird." She laughs again like it's all a fucking joke while I fume inside. When she lays her hand on my shoulder, leaning over to whisper in my ear, I kind of just want to chuck her across the cafeteria. Of course it'd also be about this time that baby decides to be apart of the conversation. "You know, we could put an end to the rumors if we fucked right here and now."

And because the universe actually really hates me as previously established that's when Garrett sits down next to baby, and suddenly Jessica's hand on my shoulder seems like a really big fucking deal. Especially when Garrett puts an arm around _my_ baby, and she doesn't lean away.

"What do you say, Edward?" Jessica says, her lips basically rubbing against my ear, and when baby leans closer to Garrett, I lean closer to Jessica even though it makes me want to rip my skin off. "Ditch the sister, and I'll let you put your monster dick in me…anywhere you want."

"She's not my fucking sister, Jessica." I don't mean to yell it, and I don't think I really do, but there's no denying that it's said with somewhat of higher voice level because suddenly everyone at the table is looking at us.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks through a mouth of cheese.

Jessica shrugs, this dangerous twinkle in her eyes. "Just discussing why it's not good for Edward engage in an incestuous relationship."

Emmett's eyes glance back and forth between me and baby and for a second I'm afraid he's going to say something douchey, and then my friend comes through. "But they aren't brother and sister."

Jessica laughs. "Why is that such a big deal. Unless…are you and Bella hooking up?"

That comment has the attention of people from tables nearby, and fuck me if I'm not sweating bullets right now. "Fuck no. That's disgusting!" I really don't fucking mean it because fucking baby is the complete opposite of disgusting,

And dude I can tell it makes baby super fucking angry. Her eyes are blazing, and I swear her knees are parting purposefully. Just enough for Garrett to slip his fingers up her skirt. Well fuck if that doesn't make me fucking angry because seriously. The only one who should be touching her right now is me.

I push Jessica away, standing up so fast she doesn't have time to react. "I'm done with this conversation."

I give baby a very pointed look before getting the fuck out of there. If she's as smart as I think she is, she'll throw Garrett's fingers away and follow.


	57. Chapter 57

**I'd like to build the world a home and furnish it with love. Grow apple trees and honey bees and snow white turtle doves. I'd like to teach the world to sing in perfect harmony. I'd like to hold it in my arms and keep it company. I'd like to see the world for once all standing hand in hand and hear them echo through the hills for peace throughout the land. That's the song I hear. Let the world sing today. A song of peace that echoes on and never goes away. **

**Google. Listen. Love.**

* * *

Her

Garrett's fingers are just really high up on my thigh, and without Edward pissing me off and making me do stupid stuff, they kind of make my skin crawl, so I throw his hand away. He jerks his head toward me, his eyebrows all caterpillar-ey scrunched up across his forehead.

"Babe?"

"Not in the mood."

That makes him all confused. If I really think about I've never been not-in-the-mood before. "What? Why?"

So I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Bleeding."

He doesn't get it. "What? Where? How can I help?" Dude is almost jumping out of his chair. I feel kind of bad actually.

"Vagina. No help." That makes his face go all panicky. What's with guys getting all nervous around the mention of period blood?

"Oh…um…I'm sorry."

I try to grimace. "Yeah. It's gushing and everything. Not pretty down there. Unless you don't mind period sex…"

He's gone before I can even finish the thought, running toward the exit, yelling over his shoulder. "I'm good. Call me in a week or so, yeah?"

Boom. That was easy. Emmett, on the other hand, doesn't look too good. "You okay, big boy?"

"I just threw up some of my pizza. Cheese doesn't taste as good going down a second time."

"Thanks for sharing, buddy."

He nods, looking a little green around the edges, pushing the rest of his lunch away. Jessica is still sitting across from me, this huge smile on her face.

"I like you," she says.

"To be honest…not sure if I like you."

She waves her hand, her face all dismissing like. "Oh come on. Is it about the whole sister and brother thing? Like I give a fuck."

Consider bitch brow raised. "Then why did you say all of those shitty things?"

Jessica laughs. She's so carefree that I really don't know what to think of her. "I just like seeing Edward all frazzled. He used to be so confident and cool. Not so much these last few weeks."

I shift under the look she sends me. Like she knows. And then she's giving me this gentle smile. And that's shocking as all hell. "You know, Bella, you shouldn't let people dictate your life. Even if I wasn't kidding around, why should you care if I think it's nasty if you and Edward are fucking? It's none of my goddamn business."

I hate to admit it, but I think I actually kind of like this chick. "That's right. It isn't."

"That's my girl," she says with a smile, standing up from her chair. "You just remember that now. It's probably going to get a whole lot shittier for you."

She walks away with a cool twist to her hips. I can see why my boy fucked her once upon a time. I probably would have too if I had a dick. Hell, with enough coaxing, I'd probably would with my vagina.

Emmett looks up from his phone. Probably texting Rose. He talks to her more than I do nowadays. When our eyes meet, he gives me his own version of the bitch brow. "Well, I kind of hate you right now. Don't ever mention that girly shit around me again."

I smile big and wide. Rose and I will need to be having a conversation soon. Wicked cackle inside my head. "Sorry, Em."

"Whatever. Edward's probably waiting on you. Get the fuck out of here."

He doesn't have to tell me twice, and I find myself hurrying to catch up with my boy. There's no need. He's leaning against the wall down the hall from the cafeteria doors. One leg propped up against the concrete. His arms crossed. Looking just as cool and confident as Jessica mentioned he once used to be. When he sees me, he gives me _that _look and walks away.

So I follow him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Anyone wanna hike up Mt. Fuji with me? It'll be fun, and I hear the sunrise is amazing. Depending on where you are in the world, your plane ticket could only be about 1000 dollars. **

* * *

Him

I know she's following. Her soft footsteps echo around down the hall. But I don't stop to look behind. Garrett had stormed out of the cafeteria a few minutes after me, his face slightly green, and that made me undoubtedly happy and then irrationally angry. Because seriously…what game is she playing?

There's only place I really want to take her. One place that haunts me every time I think about. Her sweet moans. His unsatisfying thrusts. The way I wanted her so badly. The freshman hallway is quiet. The soft hush of nearby conversations floats through open classroom doors as we silently slip into the supply closet.

It's more of a workroom for the teachers—copy machine, worktables, other shit—and really any one of them could come in, but I don't care as I pull her away from the wall where Peter fucked her, that bastard.

For a moment, a brief memory slides through her eyes, and I hate that she's probably thinking about him. Him fucking her. Against the wall. The anger that courses through me is fucking surprising but not at all unwelcomed. She squeals a bit when I pull her against a worktable, the edges digging into her plush ass.

"What the fuck?"

I dig my hands into my eyes, ignoring the pain of the bruises. "Just fucking stop thinking!"

I can't see her, but I just know she's looking at me like I'm crazy. "Yeah, sure. Let me just turn my brain off."

I surround her, my hands flat on the table on either side of her body. She leans into me, her hips pressing forward. "I don't want to play."

She smirks, her hands pulling my hips against hers so that my dick rubs against her soft stomach. "Doesn't feel like it."

I shake my head, because yeah, I'm fucking hard for her and I would probably do just about anything to bend her over this table, but fuck me if Garrett's hand on her puts a damper to all of that.

"I didn't like seeing his hands on you."

She doesn't even need to ask who I'm talking about. We both know. She's silent for a moment, her honey eyes searching mine. "His touch made my skin crawl."

"Why did you let him then?"

"Why did you let her?"

There's this sort of silence that engulfs us. It's awkward and tense and makes us shuffle on our feet. We can't seem to hold eye contact or stand each other's needy touch. I step away, hating both the nervous tremble we both have and the tiny distance separating us.

The air is heavy, pressing down into my lungs so much so that it's almost hard to breathe. She feels it too. I know she does in the way her tits heave with each breathe she takes as if she's fighting for relief from this drowning feeling. It's new and painful and so fucking uncomfortable…but for some reason, not at all disliked.

Her lips move. Her is whisper barely audible. "What are we doing, Edward?"

"I don't know, Bella."

The disappointment that crosses her face is mirrored on my own. She'd hoped I could answer her question. I'd hoped she could answer mine. Because who the fuck knows what we are? Who the fuck knows where we're headed?

Against the worktable and the soft yellow light, she looks almost lonely, her arms crossed, hunched in against the weight of a very troubling life. I guess I'm not the only one the universe hates.

"Hey…come here," I say pulling her against me. She comes willingly, her hands tucked under her chin as she presses forward as much as she can.

And fuck. It feels good having her like this. This moment? It's almost sweet. And that's terrifying because I don't do sweet. I've never done sweet. Give me hardcore fucking any day, and I can break it down to its very basics. But this? What the fuck do I do? What the fuck do we do?

So I do what I do best. I tilt her head up with the tip of finger against her chin, addressing the confusion and uncertainties swirling through her eyes, silencing it all with a bruising kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

**I was asked, and I'd say we're about 75% through with this story...oooorrrr maybe more 65-70%...meh. We'll see. **

* * *

Her

He kisses me hard. His teeth pressing against my lips that the flesh feels like it'll split. But fuck, it feels good having all those lines and muscles pressed up against where I'm soft and wanting. I grasp at his hips, holding on too tight, hearing him grunt as I dig my fingers in against his bone.

I hate how he does this. How he teases me with his touches. Now that I know what falling tastes like with him, just the merest hint of it makes me want it that much more. This boy, who spews hateful words, who breaks my heart with each public rejection, why do I crave him? Am I one of his phases? A notch in his belt? Then why does it feel like so much more?

"Edward…" I whisper, and I swear he growls. Pulling away, he glares at me, twisting my body until I'm bent over the worktable.

His hands, strong against my thighs, slide up, pushing my skirt out of the way, smoothing against my ass with soft strokes. I moan because all I want him to do is bury his fat dick where I'm weeping so loud for him.

"What was that, baby?"

"Edward…please…" I can barely talk with the way he's rubbing his hard on against me, right on my ass, where I can feel him through all the layers of denim and cotton and satin.

His fingers grasp the edges of my panties, sliding them over my hips and down my legs where they tangle around my ankles. "One more time, baby. I don't think I heard you right."

Now this is a game I hate to play. I grunt in frustration, pushing back against his hand sliding across my skin. "Just fuck me already, Edward!"

His hand lifts away, and for a brief moment, I think he's grabbing his dick and repositioning. Fuck how wrong I was. His palm slaps where I'm so tender, so sensitive. I jump forward, knocking my thighs against the edge of the table.

"What the fuck!"

"Tell me, baby."

"Edward—"

His hand comes down again. It's almost burning where he hits me, where I'm sure my skin is turning pink. "Try again."

"Fuck, Edward, I—"

Another one, and though it hurts with each unrelenting spank as I groan in pain, I can't deny at how good it turns me on. My nails dig into the table, holding back the desire that just wants to explode from my body. Scratches down the wood. Until finally, I can't anymore.

"Oh my God, boy, just fuck me already."

He freezes, his whisper a silent caress. "Finally."

And when I feel him, pushing in, I can't help but agree. We sink together, until his hips are flush with the flesh he was just abusing. Leaning over, he trails kisses up my back, sweeping my hair over a shoulder, and continuing up my neck until his breath is hot on my ear.

"You feel so good, baby."

"Fuck me, boy."

"It's going to be hard."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

He smirks, his short laugh hitting my cheek. "No."

And God, does this boy know how to fuck, how to use his dick, how to render me speechless and tight and feeling nothing but that hard flesh of his pistoning in and out of my so deliciously. He grunts, grasping my hips underneath my pushed-up skirt, pulling me forward as he fills me.

There's nowhere for me to grab. Nowhere to anchor myself as he conquers my body with each fluid thrust, with each claim of his dick, grasping at my flesh with needy fingers.

"You like it, don't you, baby? The way I pound into you so good."

"Fuck…"

"The way anyone could just walk in."

I shake my head, gasping for air as everything tenses.

"Remember when you fucked Peter right over there?"

"No…" I hated hearing another kid's name, not when he was making me feel so good.

"How he left you so unsatisfied?"

"Boy…fuck…"

"Not today, baby. You'll feel this until you come crawling back into my bed begging for more."

He rears back, his fingers tight against my skin. I peek over my shoulder. His head is tilted toward the ceiling, his eyes squeezed shut, as if he's holding himself together. When our gazes meet, he gives me another smirk, before starting a pace so furious I can't do anything but lay my head against the table and take it.

He laughs. "Not so loud, baby. Someone will hear."

"I can't…boy, I can't." How does he expect me to keep this pleasure contained?

Part of me thinks he doesn't give a shit because when comes, pulling my body tight against his, so that we're trapped together where he pieces me, he groans so loud that even I chance a look over my shoulder at the door. But then he's twitching so gloriously inside that I can't help but fall with him.

With only our hearts beating in our ears, our harsh breaths ringing through the otherwise silent air, that's when we hear it. The giggling on the other side of the door. Their footsteps run off as my boy pulls out of me. They don't even know what they're missing…then again, maybe they do.

Doesn't matter. He's mine now. So fuck them.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy (included: giggly, snorty, cry-ey...)! This chapter is a bit longer than normal and is for my Ali OMalley Cat because she's super nice and buys me surprise things. I'll bring you an egg-stuffed octopus head with tentacles from Japan, okay? Ooo...anyone know what tentacle porn is? O.o**

* * *

Him

I'm sinking. Ever since school after that first night where I held my baby so close, tight in my arms, as she caught her breath. She was slick with sweat, my fingers barely able to keep a hold of her, but I fought, pressing deep, unwilling to let her go. My heart had beat with exertion, my muscles trembling with the effort it took to keep us standing.

Slipping from her, feeling her leave me, watching her walk away to her next class. It did something horrible to me. Something I didn't quite understand. Jessica had stood off to the side, her arms crossed, watching me through the mass of students leaving the cafeteria and rushing to their next class. Her words still echo in my ears.

"Not so confident and cocky now are you, Edward?" She smirked and all I wanted to do was smack that pretty smile off of her pretty face, but I didn't hit girls. Most definitely because she could take me down. She leaned in, her lips too close for comfort. "You'd better hurry up before someone steals her away."

Steals her away…that makes me see red. My baby wrapped in sheets with another dude. I've already had to listen and watch her screw other dudes, and at the time, it didn't bother me so much, hearing her scream, but now the memories eats away at me. Because she could end up right back there. And I don't want that…right? Pretty fucking sure…I think.

She's been back to my room every night since the first time. Always sneaking in after our parents have gone to bed. Pulling her clothes from her body as soon as she's through my door, and then I have her muffling her moans against my pillow, my shoulder, her hand, my hand, as I fuck her into the early morning hours.

One night she didn't come. I'd waited, wrapped in my sheets, watching my door. When it never opened and I became too impatient, I searched her out. She was passed out on the couch, her tight little body barely covered by the fleece Dad had thrown over her, having fallen off from the narrow space. I couldn't blame her. We hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. My fault usually, waking her up after hours of fucking just to fuck her again.

That's what I did that night. Pulling the fleece and her tiny short and panties off, I settled my shoulders between her thighs, spreading her legs just enough to greet her pretty pussy. She woke up with my tongue buried inside of her wet, moaning her fall into her hand. And then I'd pulled her legs over my shoulders and buried myself so deep, bending her just far enough where I could suck on her nipples, her neck, her panting lips as I hammered into her body.

That's what I want to be doing now. She's tempting me, her bare thighs rubbing against each other, back and forth as she shifts her feet under the table. I bet she's wet, all slick and warm. But fuck if we don't have an audience.

"You don't like your dinner, Edward?" Mama Swan asks me.

"No, it's good." I push the food around on my plate with my fork.

"You're not eating much."

"Yeah. Sorry." I shove a big bite into my mouth and chew with enthusiasm even though it tastes like burnt shit.

She smiles at me. "This was Bella's favorite meal when it was just the two of us."

My baby snorts. "I'm pretty sure you never cooked this for us, Mom. It was usually Mac n' cheese or Chinese takeout."

Renee looks almost sad. "I did a few times."

"Not that I remember."

Dad grabs her trembling hand, and I actually feel kind of bad. She tries to act like something she's not. We all see it. We've all heard it. They've been fighting a lot. Dad yells at her almost nightly now to take care of her daughter, to not give a shit about what the other socialites say, to act like herself, like the woman he fell in love with.

The fights always end with, "You just don't understand, Carlisle."

Sometimes they go to sleep, and I wonder if they sleep in different places after those tense nights. I've never asked. Sometimes they fuck. That's awkward. Especially when I'm fucking baby. Hearing Mama Swan's moans and my Dad's groans are not something I like to get off to.

"It's Thanksgiving in a few weeks," Dad says, looking at me pointedly, his hand still holding onto Renee's.

"Yeah, so?" I say back.

"You should call your mother."

"Fuck that."

"Edward, she wants to talk to you."

I snort. "I'm not calling that bitch, so stop telling me to."

There's an awkward silence that surrounds the table. I see baby's hand twitch on her lap in my peripheral vision, and it makes me smile that she wants to offer me some sort of comfort.

Renee clears her throat, and some of the tension dissipates. "Speaking of Thanksgiving, you should call your father, Bella. Say hello."

She shrugs. "Okay."

I glance at her. She seems unaffected. She told me about her father once, after I'd fucked her on her knees on my bedroom floor because we couldn't wait for my bed. She's not particularly close to him, especially since he'd remarried when she was ten and started a new family with his new wife. She seemed a bit bitter about it, but more indifferent than anything. I fucked her again after that just to replace that blank look with pleasure.

She came so hard I was terrified that our parents had heard, but when no one came storming down the stairs, she'd sucked me off so good I saw fucking stars and then passed out on the floor. I woke a few hours later, dragging my sore ass to my bed where baby was sleeping. She woke up with a smirk, which I fucked right out of her. Embarrassing? Hell yeah. But happy. So it was worth it. Way fucking worth it.

I'm not sure why I'm surprised when everything I have so good in my life suddenly takes a turn for the worst. The universe hates me after all, right?

"So, Bella," Mama Swan says, "I'm happy that you've settled down a bit."

Baby looks up, the honey swirling in her eyes. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you respecting yourself now."

I catch my baby's gaze. She has this weird look in her eyes, and I kind of hate it…fear it. "What do you mean?"

"Well the other mothers haven't been reporting to me about your promiscuous behavior lately."

"And that makes you happy?"

"Well…yes." Renee pauses, her fork in the air as she considers her daughter's words. "It's nice not to have to hear about you whoring yourself around. You're better than that, Bella."

Baby throws her fork on the table. It bounces off her plate with a clank as she stands, her face red, her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Mom! Maybe if you stood up for me once those pretentious bitches wouldn't give a shit about who I fuck!"

Another dinner ruined as Bella retreats to her bedroom. She actually has a bed to go to this time, not that she's been spending all that much time in it. And now things are just awkward at the table, so I excuse myself, heading to my own bedroom.

Later that night, when baby doesn't come to me, I hear Renee crying as I sneak up the stairs, my dad's soft words offering her comfort. Baby's own cheeks are streaked with her tears. And when I comfort her with my kisses and my touches and my thrusts, muffling our moans into her feathered pillows, I just know.

Something has changed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Some aftermath. What would you do?**

* * *

Her

I feel so safe, so comfortable, so…me. Lying with my boy's arms wrapped snuggly around my body, pressed so tightly against him, his breath hot on my neck, it's nice. It's been nice, and I'm willing to admit that I've thoroughly enjoyed these past few weeks. Very thoroughly.

It's weird this feeling of being so satisfied. How can this boy meet all my needs with just the gentle—or in some cases rough—glide of his fingers? I've never craved anyone as much as I crave him, and it's a little scary to be honest. It's like I can't control myself. He's all I think about. Hell, even sitting on opposites ends of the couch with our parents sitting between us, turns me on like no other.

Just the subtle shift of his jaw or the way he runs his hand through his hair or bites the inside of his cheeks when he's horny makes my heart pitter-patter. It's more than sex. I know it is, because I know what sex is, and he does that so good, making me wet between my thighs, tingling for his touch, his dick, his thrusts.

This is different. The butterflies fluttering in my tummy when he flashes that stupid crooked grin of his. The goose bumps across my flesh every time he touches me—innocent or not. I turn my head, looking for him, whenever he speaks, like I just need any excuse to look at him. Every time the door opens, every time someone says his name, every time a dude walks around the corner, I want it to be him, and when it's not, I'm actually sad.

Even now, standing alone in the middle of the Emmett's crowded living room of high school party-goers, I can't help but strain my neck looking for the boy that left me. Two seconds he had said. Well it's been way more than that. Every flash of rust, every glimpse of green, I want to be him.

Everything would be perfect if it weren't for my mother. She leaves this unsettling feeling in my stomach. Her expectations stifle me, confuse me, have me yearning for the life we lived before. When everything was so uncomplicated. When men didn't rule our lives. When it was okay to have "promiscuous behavior."

What's so wrong about sleeping around? She was the one who taught me how to hula hoop because "if you can hula, you can fuck."

How dare she tell me to live my life a certain way? If she wants to turn into a Stepford Wife that's all on her. She doesn't need to drag me into that mess. What happened to our camaraderie? Now it's just expensive cocktails and gossiping about your wanton daughter.

I think that's what hurts the most. That she doesn't stand up for me. That her words haunt me. Hurt me.

"_Respect yourself."_ I hate how she makes me freeze when Garrett seeks me out, twisting between the grinding hips of horny teenagers.

"_Whoring yourself around."_ How I stare into his needy dark eyes. I know that look. I know what he's feeling,

"_You're better than that, Bella." _How it makes me want to prove her wrong. To prove that I'm okay the way I am. That I don't have to change. That I can fuck around.

"Hey, Bella," he says.

"Garrett." He slides his body against mine. I don't stop him.

"You looking for fun?"

"Sure." Not really, but I don't tell him that.

He leads me to a bedroom, and I sneak a glance behind me, thinking Edward will magically pop up out of nowhere, but he doesn't and then I'm trapped inside behind the wood. Garret kisses me, laying me down, climbing on top. His hands are everywhere. So are his lips. They're smooth and wet and warm and taste like beer when he presses them against my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella," he whispers, rubbing his dick where I'm so warm. "It's been too long."

I don't know what to say, so I hum the neutral, "Yeah."

His hands are on my thighs, and he's spreading my legs, and the ceiling is cracked. In two places actually. A long one near the corner of the room and a short one right in the middle near the light which is on. The brightness burns my eyes, so that when I blink there's echoes of it floating around my sight.

"Does that feel good, babe?" His fingers are touching me down there. I'm still wet from when my boy ate me out so good in the car. He'd pulled over just before the turn to the party, leaning over the center console, grabbing my leg and wrapping it around the headrest. He was savage in the way he used his tongue, desperate to hear me scream much like the way he was screaming seconds before when I was giving him road-head.

"Yeah."

I wonder what he's doing now. My boy. He left to get us drinks but that was a while ago. Did some girl stop him? Someone he knew? Like the girl from the parking lot that day with the red hair and tiny waist and huge fucking tits. Is that what he likes? Boney girls and exotic coloring? I'm none of that.

"Are you going to come?"

"Oh…mmm…yeah…"

I feel him, down there, swishing his finger, and I'm moving my hips like I'm supposed to, moaning like it's good, pretending that I care, that it's fun, until it's not. Until his touch makes my skin crawl. Until he makes me want to cry because everything about this is wrong.

"Come for me, babe." Wrong hands.

"Stop…"

"That feel good? You want more?" Wrong voice.

"Garrett. Stop."

"Louder. Let me hear you. Fuck you taste good." Wrong tongue.

"Stop!"

"What?" Wrong boy.

"I said stop! Just fucking stop!"

He snaps up, his face covered in my wet. Backing away slowly, his hands up in surrender, he crawls from the bed. "Babe?"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't do this."

I hear him call my name again as I rush out of the room, and it's like the world has stopped. Because there's my boy, holding the beers he went to get for us, standing where he left me, alone, all alone. And then there's Garrett, running after me, his hands on my shoulders, pleading with me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I don't know what to do with Garrett. I don't know how to let him down or reassure him that I'm fine or apologize for my rejection. But I don't care. Because my boy is walking away, chugging one beer and then the other, out the door and away from me. All I know is that I want to run after him, so I do.

I catch up at the end of the driveway where he's weaving between the cars on his way to his own. He doesn't stop when I call his name. Only when I've grabbed his arm, pulling on it so hard he has to turn around and face me, does he finally acknowledge that I'm there.

"What, Bella?" My heart. It hurts.

"I didn't…" I'm breathless. I have so much to say, and I hate how I can't get it out.

He shakes his head. "Whatever."

"No!" Breathe. "I didn't fuck him."

His eyes are dark. Not in the way when he fucks me hard, but like he doesn't trust me. I wouldn't trust me either. "Right…"

"I swear. I didn't fuck him. All I could think about was you."

"Why were you with him?"

I stare at the ground, willing the tears to go away. What am I doing? Crying over a boy? "I don't know. I thought I could. Like before. But I can't."

I see the moment he shuts down. When he becomes Edward instead of the boy who holds me at night. "Whatever, Bella. Go and fuck him if you want."

He tries to turn away again, and I don't know why I do it. I've turned into one of those simpering girls Mom and I used to make fun of. The ones who batted their eyelashes and swooned at handsome faces. I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing so hard I can feel the tears run down my cheeks.

"Please…don't go."

"Bella…"

"Please, boy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maybe it's the way I'm so desperate or when I wipe my tears on his shirt or how I muffle my sobs against his back, but he twists in my hold, his arms coming up around me, holding me to him as he shushes my cries away.

"Okay, Bella. Let's go home."

I don't let go of him. Not in the car or when he unlocks the door or takes me to his room or undresses us until we're naked beneath his sheets. It's in that safety, that comfort, that me zone where I finally let go, laying my head against his chest while he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, boy."

It's second, minutes, hours—I can't really be sure—before he finally whispers, "I know, baby. I know."


	62. Chapter 62

**He's not all understanding and confidence. But he get's it. The boy gets it. In other news, this week has been crazy as heck. How are all you little chicklets doing?**

* * *

Him

She's upstairs, lying in her bed, twenty-three steps away from me. I know. I counted. Who knows how many times I've counted. How many times I've tiptoed those steps just to turn around at her door. Especially in the past week since that night. That night when she let that Garrett-fucker touch her. When she let him kiss her. When she let him do God knows what else. She says she didn't fuck him. She says she couldn't. Not with me on her mind twenty-four hours of the day.

I snort inside my head, but I think she can hear it anyway because her eyes always get so dull after it, and it breaks my heart like crazy. And with her eyes so sad like that, she always ends up in my arms. Always.

When did I turn into that kid? The one who bent over backwards to make his girl smile? Who put his pride on the back burner? Who pussied himself out to see her happy? She is my girl, right? Baby…she's mine…

Not last Saturday she wasn't. Laying in a stranger's sheets, smelling of men's cologne, her panties soaked with the way he shoved them to the side, digging into her slit where she was gushing her satisfaction just minutes before outside in my car. He touched her. She said. His finger was on her pussy, doing business down where my tongue made her weep.

No, she wasn't mine then, and I can't help the doubt. The uncertainty. Was she ever mine to begin with? Just because she comes to me at night. Just because she can talk me into skipping class for a quick fuck. Just because she's screamed her delight while I rode her in every possible place in this house. Except for the parental's room because…gross.

Then comes that old question. That one that reminds me of all the girls that wouldn't mind sucking my dick. Of all the pussies I haven't yet sampled. Of all the tits and mouths and flesh that needs my mark. All of them just a phone call away. Maggie. Angela. Hell, probably even Jessica still. And that Asian chick in AP History was looking pretty hot with her hair all flipped to the side and shit. I mean…do I really want her to be my girl?

I can't help it. I don't know what it's like, but I can see it. How Mama Swan drags her down. How she judges her, pushes her, breaks her until my baby is nothing more than her own pride and determination. I know why she did it. I know why she followed that Garrett-fucker. I know why she let him touch, suck her, taste her. Even so…I push her away.

I hold her. I kiss her. I wipe away her tears. But I don't fuck her. And she notices. That first night she whined. Mewling these little kitten sounds at me, pushing her tits in my face, begging, "Please, boy, please. Touch me. Fuck me. Make me come."

And fuck did I want to. And fuck did Buddy want to. But then God. That Garrett-fucker just pops into my mind every fucking time. So I push her away. And I resent her. And I know I shouldn't. But I do.

By Wednesday, she stopped asking. By Thursday, she stopped coming. I haven't held her in my arms for four nights. It's been cold and lonely and I fucking hate it. She looks at me from across the room with these sad eyes and, like I said, she ends up in my arms. Always. But then she's gone, and I'm left with this tease, this taste, this fucking sample of what I could have.

And then there's that Garrett-fucker. I'd fucking hit him if I thought I could win. But then one day, he showed up with a black eye, and I asked my baby, "Did you do it?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "No."

Then there was Emmett sitting all happy like in his corner of the lunch table. His bloody knuckles tapping the table. Apparently, my baby talked to Rosalie who talked to Emmett who delivered a nice little message to that Garrett-fucker to, "stay the fuck away" from my girl.

And he has because I haven't seen his ugly mug since then.

Fuck me. I hate myself right now. Four nights without my baby in my arms. What the fuck was I thinking? Who the fuck am I kidding? Because she is mine. I want her to be mine. My girl. And I don't care if she's lying or telling the truth. I don't care if she let that Garrett-fucker stick his dick in her or just finger her a bit. Because she's mine, and I just need to make sure she knows that now.

I'm out of bed and through my door and up those stairs, running those twenty-three steps as fast as I can without letting the parentals knows. She's sleeping when I crack her door open, but she wakes up with my tongue on her pussy, and then she's screaming into her pillow when I bury my dick so deep inside of her all I see are stars. There's no Garrett-fucker in my mind this time.

When she's back in my arms where she belongs, her chest still heaving with each breath she fights for, her fingers tracing the lines on my stomach, everything of us tangled—arms, legs, hearts—she whispers so quietly, "I missed you, boy."

"I know. I missed you too."

"Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, baby."

She's silent for just a moment. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

I'm silent for just a moment longer. "Neither do you."


	63. Chapter 63

**Who's ready for some labels? ;)**

* * *

Her

I hate the dress Mom has squeezed me into. It's a light pink monstrosity of layers of satin and ribbon that isn't actually too bad but goes completely against my standard code of bad ass in every way. But she had stared me down with this look that promised an argument beyond imagination, and seriously, I had better things to be doing. Like fucking my boy.

So I agreed, she paid—or Carlisle did whichever way you want to look at it—and I wore it Thanksgiving Day even though it seemed better suited for Prom than anything. But whatever. My boy liked it if his glance at me when I first came down the stairs said anything…or he could have been imagining me naked. Who knows with him.

He has this uncanny way of surprising me, of doing the unexpected. Just the other night, he dragged me from his bed and out onto his balcony. It was cold and my body was still sore from when he fucked me just hours before and I really wanted to climb back into his warm bed.

But he said, "Come on, baby. Lie with me under the stars before we can't anymore."

Fuck me if I wasn't putty in his hands. So I followed him when he jumped over the railing and landed in the soft grass below. I was a little less graceful and a lot more hard in my landing, but his hands helped me right up, brushing the dirt from my ass, a soft chuckle on his lips.

He laid me down underneath the moon, the pale light reflecting off our skin and the whites of our eyes and our teeth as we smiled our happiness at each other.

"You're beautiful, baby," he'd told me. With the stars in his eyes, I couldn't help thinking he was beautiful too.

And with only those stars as our witness, he covered my naked body with his own, blocking my flesh from the biting cold, sliding that hardness of his against where I was so warm and wet. We fucked in the grass, surrounded by night and our own breathy whispers for more.

It was like when I called my dad because Mom had said, "You better do it now before things get busy."

So I did and I talked to him for maybe about five minutes. Asked how his wife was doing. How his kids were. My half brother and sister. I've only ever met them a handful of times. They're way younger than me. He didn't invite me over for the holidays. He never does anymore. Not since I was ten and he had a new family to deal with. Not the daughter he hardly knew.

Maybe that's unfair of me. I don't put any effort into our relationship. Mom doesn't either. She prefers it when I don't visit, when I stay to keep her company on days no one wants to be alone. I guess that doesn't matter now that she's married.

Even so, it leaves me feeling a little empty after our talks. He always sounds like he wants to say more, but when I say goodbye, the receiver already halfway from my ear, he sighs, saying, "All right, Bella. Talk to you next time. Love you."

I don't know if he hears my love you back before I hang up the phone.

Boy saw it. How I was unsettled. So he took me for a drive, playing popular bad love songs because that's what he thought I'd like. When I grimaced, he changed it from upbeat tunes to the sound of guitars and drums and that sort of classic that I love. We bought milkshakes—well I did. He got a soda—and drank them on the high cliffs bordering the neighborhood.

And when we threw those empty drink containers away, he fucked me. First in the front seat before dragging me out onto the hood of his car when the space the small vehicle provided just wasn't enough. It was hard and rough with grabbing fingers and needy thrusts but sweet in the way he made me forget about everything else—Mom, Dad, two marriages that that left me behind—besides the way he made my heart beat faster.

I'd crooned and moaned and swiveled, protesting, "Not so hard. Your car."

In which he replied, "I don't care about the fucking car. I just want to fuck you." So I let him, and if you look close enough, there's a dent the size of my ass on the hood.

I don't know what it is about this boy and the way he makes me smile and flutter and feel. All I'm for sure about is how I don't like it when the girls flock to him at school. They flip their hair and bat their eyelashes in ways that I hate, but even more so now that they're directed at my boy. I mean they always were. He was never in need of attention because he has that sort of face and attitude and girls just like him.

But it's different now. I can't say how or why or what. But I can say he is mine and those girls are in for a world of disappointment. For a moment, I thought he'd try and get back at me. That he'd take a girl like the way Garrett took me. But he didn't. He smiles and turns his back on them. There's a rumor making its way through the school. About why he doesn't fuck around anymore. It's because he has a girlfriend.

My boy waits for our parents to disappear through the garage door before he runs his hands across the pink on my shoulder and then down my bare arm where he threads our fingers together. He has stars in his eyes. Much like that night in the grass.

"You look beautiful, baby," he says and suddenly I absolutely love the dress.

He does too. With his smart dress pants and button down shirt and black tie and shiny shoes. He tried to tame his hair, but I just ruffle it up again when I lean in for a kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiles, that crooked one, and then kisses me again, licking away the last of my gloss. It's okay. I brought the tube just for occasions such as this. We follow our parents out of the house, and he drops my hand just before we walk through the door. My palm feels strangely empty, still tingling with his touch.

That's when I know. That I'd call myself his girlfriend just for a chance to hold his hand and never let go.


	64. Chapter 64

**Feelings aside...who wants some plain ol' dirty times?**

* * *

Him

Worst. Thanksgiving. Ever.

Dad wanted a nice, quiet celebration at home with deep fried turkey and homemade mashed potatoes and all the good stuff to fill our stomachs with while we lounged around in our pajamas as I sneak off with my baby and fuck her before we both slip into an awesome food-coma. Something that baby and I were so fucking down for.

But then Mama Swan swooped in saying, "The Jones invited us over. We should go."

And even though we all protested, Dad was eventually putty in her hands which is why I now find myself glaring daggers at Riley Jones the fucking shithead, wishing the tofurky slice I'm stabbing with my fork was his fucking head…or his dick just so I know it can't work against my girl. He'd zeroed in on baby as soon as we'd walked through the door, taking her hand and laying a kiss across the back, saying shit like "my night just got better" and "I didn't know I'd be dining with such a beautiful lady."

And because I couldn't grab baby's hand like I wanted to, wrap my arms around her and hold her close, kiss and mark her and fuck her in front of everyone, I did what I do best. Opened my fucking stupid mouth and spew crap out for everyone to hear.

"Fucking shit, man. Are you blind? She's not that hot."

In my mind, it was rational. I didn't want him looking at my baby, seeing all that pink clinging to her pretty curves or her lips still swollen from my kiss. Not to her though. If the look she threw me told me anything, it was that I'd stuck my foot in my mouth…again. She was fucking pissed. Still is actually.

She's so close. Sitting just to my right. Her hand and bare thigh and pussy right there fucking beckoning at my twitching fingers. But she's ignoring me. Her cheek turned slightly away so that all I can see is the curve of her smile and that little dimple just below her lip. Riley the shithead laughs at whatever she's saying and that makes this whole punishment even worse because fuck me if it breaks my heart that she's entertaining another dude besides me.

To her fucking credit, she'd taken her contaminated hand from Riley the shithead's lips and bypassed any sort of help he'd offered. But that didn't stop her from smiling and blushing and fuck I hated that because those smiles and blushes belong to me, so I grab her thigh just to remind her I'm here, and I won't lie. The way her smile wilts and her angry eyes flash just briefly in my direction makes me the happiest motherfucker at that table. She grips at my fingers, trying to fling my hand away, but I don't let go.

She huffs as Riley the shithead speaks up. "So I've heard all about you."

Tilting her head, her nails scratching at my hand, she sends the shithead a small smile. "All good things I hope?"

"I consider them to be." He laughs and winks, and we both fucking freeze because maybe no one else at the table fucking noticed it, but we sure fucking did. I want to tear the shithead's wandering eyeballs out.

Her voice is small when she speaks. "What exactly have you heard?"

The shithead leans in close. "My mother said how you're the one to go to for a good time. Not exactly in those words, but the meaning was clear."

I practically leap from my chair, but baby's hands went from pushing me away to gripping my fingers to her thigh, and I seriously would have just pulled away if it weren't for the slight tremble going through her.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hiss under my breath instead.

The shithead smiles at me. "Have you gotten in on the action too, Cullen?"

I can't be stopped. I'm standing in a hot second, ready to fight, my fists clenched, but then so is baby and her body blocks me from flinging myself at him. Her eyes stare into mine, brimming with tears, and it feels like hours—when really it probably wasn't even seconds—before she's walking away, and I realize everyone is staring.

"Everything okay, Edward?" Dad asks.

I slowly sit back down. "Yeah."

My plate goes untouched as I fidget in my chair. I give it two minutes before I'm up again, excusing myself to the bathroom because that's where I find my baby, sitting on the edge of the counter, blotting her eyes with a tissue. She's still trembling when I pull her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods her head. "It just sucks having people treat me like that. Just because I slept around doesn't mean I'm easy."

I kiss her forehead, letting my lips drag across her skin as I say, "I never thought you were."

She's quiet, her soft breaths warming my skin through my button down shirt, and then she's saying, "Thank you, Edward."

My heart clenches but only in the good way. "For what?"

She looks up then, her eyes swimming with tears and something so deep it makes my breath catch in my lungs. "For seeing something good in me when others don't."

I smile, so softly, burying my face against her neck when the feelings become too much. "I only ever saw beauty."

She's crying. The tears are slipping down her cheeks, collecting on my shoulder, and then she makes me hers. "There's only you, boy. It's been that way for a while now…I just thought you should know."

I'm flying. It feels like it anyway, and fuck me if I can't help the happy that spreads across my face, all teeth and big grin, because then I make her mine. "Same with me. It's only you, baby. I only want you."

She's kissing me, and we're made up of smiles and tears and wet cheeks and hands that grip too hard against skin that pinches and bruises easily, but in a good way. Between us it will only ever be in a good way.


	65. Chapter 65

**It's gonna be a crazy last three weeks of school and then one-week Philippines trip and then back home in WA for a week and then big move. Hope that I don't keel over and die please. **

* * *

Her

My legs feel like jelly, so I grab onto the wall to help me balance, leaning just slightly as I flex my calves. Boy passes me, his shoulder rubbing up against mine as he passes, his soft chuckle brushing my ear. I scowl at his back but really I'm melting inside. Much like how he liquefied me just moments ago, bent over the sink, pink satin bunching around my waist with his pants surrounding his ankles, his belt buckle hitting the tiled floor with every thrust of his hips.

Soft kisses turning wild with the introduction of tongue and then needy fingers and grasping hands and moans and cries for more and, "Please, boy, please. Fuck me. Right here. Fuck me."

His groans muffled against my neck as he bent over me were the bass to the wet swish coming from where he slid so good against me. When it became too much, too intense—more than just a fuck because he was mine as I was his—he pulled back, his spine straight as his hips became a blur of flesh colored lines.

"Baby," he whispered into the air. "My baby."

The shoving against the counters was too strong for my legs to handle, so I reached forward, laying my palm against the mirror, leaving my prints, my sweat, my lust behind on the pristine glass, pushing up to watch his reflection as he tilted his head to the ceiling, his lips sealed shut, his neck strained with the force of holding back, of waiting, of prolonging.

"Come on, boy," I said through a moan. "My boy."

His green eyes flew open, connecting with mine through the mirror, his lips whispering, forming words that made my heart sing, but I couldn't be sure—not until he said them out loud—and then he was falling, his fingers tightening, leaving their mark on my skin. I felt it when he came, when his dick delivered his satisfaction in spurts of one, two, and then three.

He glided through our mixed desire, his fingers reaching down until he touched home against sensitive flesh, pressing and circling and moaning right along with me, whispering, "Let go, baby. I want to feel you."

And he does. How I pulse around his semi-hard dick. How I scream into his hand. How I ache for more. How I fall for him. Our harsh breaths and rapidly beating hearts were the only sounds accompanying the golden glow that settled over us. He groaned, his lips buried in the hair behind my ear as his hips press forward. He could had probably gone another round if not for…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Edward?" I sucked in my breath sure that he could hear it.

"Fuck," my boy said under his breath, and then louder, "What, Dad?"

"What are you doing? You've been gone a while."

"Oh my god! Can't a dude shit in peace?"

Carlisle was quiet and then was practically whispering through the wood. "Well, hurry up…and Renee is looking for Bella."

My heart stopped, but boy didn't miss a beat. "I'll be sure to let her know when I see her."

"You do that, son."

As soon as Carlisle's footsteps disappeared from the other side of the door, boy was spinning me around, his lips finding my own as his arms encased me close to his body. His kiss was sweet and breathy and filled with smiles and the occasional sigh and chuckle of glee.

"You're my girl. Got it?"

"Only if you're my boy."

He'd smiled then. Another big toothy happy grin. "I'm all yours, baby."

So to see him walk into the living room as if he's flying high while I'm still shaky on jelly legs makes me want to drag him back to the bathroom and fuck him just that much harder so he knows just exactly how I'm feeling—even though a small part knows he already does. He walks up to his dad, casually wiping the sweat from his forehead with sticky fingers, sending me a sneaky wink over his shoulder, and that about does me in. I grab onto the walls of the hallway as my legs shake even more.

"Hey, Bella!" Riley's hand is too warm on my bare shoulder. I shrug him off. He grabs onto my elbow instead. "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere. What do you want?"

He swings his body around until he's facing me, blocking my view of the living room. "So I was thinking…"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Thinking."

He laughs. Fucker. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"No." I try to sneak by but his fingers tighten on my arm.

"Come on. I know how to give a good time too."

"Let go and leave me alone, shithead." I chance a peek over his shoulder. Boy's eyes are red with the way he's glaring daggers.

I pull away again and get as far where freedom is only a few feet away before he swings me around. "Come on, babe. Everyone knows you're a horny girl. I bet you suck dick good with that dirty mouth of yours."

I squint my eyes at him, sliding up until I'm just barely pressed against him. He smiles, his hands finding my hips. "You think I'm an easy girl?"

A casual shrug. "That's what everyone says."

I smile, grabbing his shoulders, and he thinks he's going to get some because he is. He really is. It's fast. So fast that no one but boy and me see it…and Riley too. Well, Riley feels it more than he sees it. The breath leaves his lips in one long squeal as he tilts forward, his hands weakly pushing at where my knee is connected with his dick.

I lean over, whispering in his ear, "Feel good, babe?"

He groans. "Fuck me."

Snort. "No thanks."

My boy is laughing, and everyone is looking at him like he's crazy. But I know. And he knows. So he sends me a wink because we share a secret. Well, us and the shithead who has forgotten how to talk. But he doesn't matter. Not when it comes between me and my boy.


	66. Chapter 66

**I guess we could call this the beginning of the end. **

* * *

Him

She wakes me up. Which is a nice change. Usually I'm the one torturing her body at all hours of the night until she's simultaneously begging me to stop and to give her more. It's her mouth, warm and wet, against my dick that pulls me from my dreams.

At first, I'm not quite sure what's going on. Through a blurry haze, I see her head down below where I'm already so hard. Her hair falls around her, pooling on my thighs where they glide against my skin in cool waves of soft, teasing me with hints of pink wrapped around my flesh.

I reach out with lax fingers and brush it all away as if I'm clearing my mind of all this fog, wrapping each tendril around my fingers until I'm able to knot it all into my fist. She peeks up at me through hooded eyelids. Her honey gaze darkens with desire as she moans her greeting. I can't help it when my hips tilt up at her gift, my flesh disappearing even further into her mouth.

"Fuck…baby…"

She's relentless in the way she pulls and sucks with her hands and lips and teeth and tongue. Her sweet little mouth engulfs down my length until my head touches the back of her throat while her hand rubs at what's being neglected, and this is probably the fastest I've ever come because of some chick's mouth. She swallows me down, her tiny tongue peeking out and licking at the tiny drops of white that have escaped, and fuck if that doesn't make something inside of me go all primal.

I grab her hips when she travels up my body, straddling me with her legs pressed so tightly to my sides, grinding her wet pussy against my softening dick. "Hi," she whispers against my neck.

"Fuck, baby." I hate how I sound so breathless against her onslaught, but her soft giggle against my skin tells me how pleased she is with herself.

"Did you like that, boy?"

"You know I did." Her hair, still wrapped around my fingers, pulls when she tries to escape from my grasp. I wrap my other arm around her back, keeping her close. "Just a few more minutes."

The room is dark, light peeking through the closed curtains. I have no idea what time it is, but the house is quiet. Not that Mama Swan and Dad make a lot of noise. It's been horrible actually trying to hide from them these last few days.

We thought the break from school would be awesome. A fuck all the time sort of thing. Instead, it was made up of awkward glances and rushing for clothes and Mama Swan yelling, "Bella! Get over here and help me!" Because apparently she's been spending my dad's money like crazy, adding a more "feminine" touch to the house because the place "screams man."

Baby's grind has moved from subtle to full out back and forth. She presses against me, her pussy already so hot and wet. And even though Buddy is screaming for a break, he can't help but get excited all over again because this is what baby does to us.

"What time is it?" I ask. Her tongue peeks out, licking at the sweat on my neck. I shudder, lifting my hips as if I'm convulsing because I have no control like that.

"Almost noon. Mom and Carlisle left about an hour ago."

I jerk at that…and well at other things too because she's grabbing my dick and rubbing my head against herself, moaning and sighing and whispering sweet little fucks and oh-yeahs.

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

She snorts. "I just did. Remember?"

"As if I could forget." I break out into a groan. She lifts her hips, just a tiny inch, enough for her to take my dick inside of her. "I meant sooner. We could've been fucking an hour ago."

She pulls against my hand where I still have her hair locked in my grip until I have no choice but to her let go. Sitting up, her ass flush against my thighs, she takes me in deeper.

"We're going to fuck now."

It takes an extreme amount of effort to keep my eyes open, to watch as she lifts up, exposing my wet-with-her-desire flesh to the air, before sinking back down, swallowing me up all over again, but I do, straining my neck, my torso, my fingers against her hips where I help her move up and then down.

"Fuck…there's just so much to do."

"Besides what we're doing right now? Like what?" She tears another groan from my throat, leaning back, her hands on my knees as she arches her spine, picking up speed.

"We go back to school tomorrow."

"You want to talk about this now?"

"Fuck!" I yell because she feels so good moving against me. "I just…what do you want?"

Her arms swing above her as she stretches her body long and then lays over me, her lips finding my ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard in every available classroom until I'm screaming your name so loud that everyone knows I'm yours."

Exactly what I want. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." And then she's holding my headboard, pounding hard down against me. The slap of our skin and the knocking of wood against wall doesn't echo around just my room. They reverberate through the entire house as a backdrop to her moans and my groans, and fuck if I'm happy that we're all alone because if the parentals didn't know before, they would know now.

She's beautiful crazy taking her pleasure above me. Her body grinding and bending as she chases that pleasure down the tunnel. I sneak one hand from her hip and down to her pussy, twisting through her wetness and against that perked up flesh screaming for attention, rubbing hard and fast.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, yeah!" She comes so fast, her pussy clenching against me, her feet lifting from the bed, pressing against her ass, her body tensing and curving and arching as she runs from my touch.

And then she's down there again, her tongue lapping up her own wet against my dick as she moans around me. My fingers have her hair again, pulling, pushing, moving her head up and down, as I yell my dirty at her.

"Suck me hard, baby girl. Love fucking your mouth. Your pussy. Just wait 'til tomorrow. Pound your pussy until you scream. Everyone will know you're mine. All mine."

Until I can't talk anymore because everything is black with how hard I come. She crawls into my arms, her ear against my chest, listening as my rapid heartbeat takes it's sweet fucking time calming down.

"Do you care…about what people would think?"

"No."

"What about that time with Jessica? You seemed to then."

I sort through my words, choosing each one carefully, wanting to avoid the taste of my own foot. "I don't want them hurting you."

"If you're there with me…it can't be so bad, right?"

Before I can answer, the walls shake with the opening of the garage door. "They're home."

"Mom will probably need my help again."

I hate to say it. "You should go…"

I can feel it. How she doesn't want to pull away but does so anyway. I can't watch her when she slips back into her clothes. "Will you give me a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby." At this point, I think I'd do anything for her.

She sends me one last look before she disappears on the other side of my closed door.


	67. Chapter 67

**This is for my Ali OMalley Cat. You're beautiful and ferocious and thank you for all you do. **

* * *

Her

Boy keeps looking at me, his eyes swiveling to the side, watching as I squirm in my seat. It makes me nervous. How he grips the steering wheel tighter. How he rubs his sweaty palm on his jeans. How his foot doesn't know if it loves or hates the accelerator. When the car jerks again, the seat belt cutting into my shoulder, I sigh.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I can't help the bitter in my voice.

"Yeah." He pauses. "You sure? You seem nervous."

"You're the one that's nervous!" I say, almost spitting in his face. The car speeds along the streets at an almost dangerous speed that I'm afraid he's going to get himself pulled over. Wouldn't that be an awesome story to tell the parentals. Sorry, Carlisle and Mom. I was fighting with my boyfriend when it happened…boyfriend? Fuck me.

"What? I'm nervous because you're nervous!"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Well, neither am I!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both turn away from each other in a huff. Seeing the scenery, a blur through the window, almost makes me want to cry. Here we are. Fresh off of the high of our devotion to only each other. Already fighting just moments before our supposed outing in front of our peers.

He's angry now. My boy. I can tell with how his cheeks are red, just a tiny bit, right on the apple. And how he grits his teeth back and forth, his lips in one steady line of indifference, pressed together so tight as if he's stopping the hate from spewing from his mouth.

When he pulls into the school parking lot, coming to a stop, lost between the other parked cars, tears actually do fall. When did life become so hard? When did it become dependent on a boy who could so easily leave me?

His door slamming makes me cringe, and I look over long enough to see him walk the length of the hood of the car before I turn away because watching him leave me would probably break newly fragile heart. I wipe my tears, take a deep breath, and prepare the old Bella, the one everyone knows and loves maybe just a little to well.

I reach for the door handle, but before I can even touch it, it's being yanked open and my boy is there, his hand reaching in for me. "Let's go, baby."

It's almost like out of a dream. Him standing in between the car and the door. The sunlight illuminating the red in his hair, burning through the strands. His green eyes glowing with the anger slowly dissipating. People are staring, and he's tense, but not because of them.

His fingers are gentle on my cheeks. "Hey…are you crying?"

I shake my head, barely able to mumble out a, "No."

He bends down, his knees perched on the edge of the car as his face levels out with mine. Those green eyes, the ones that were so angry just moments before, aren't now. They're as gentle as his hands holding my own.

"Tell me, baby."

"I'm scared."

And then his lips are against my lips, my cheeks, my nose. "Don't let these assholes bring you down."

"It's not them…"

He's staring at where my hands clutch so desperately at his. "Then what is it?"

"It's you." If his heart could break through his eyes I'm pretty sure that's what just happened.

"Baby…tell me. How can I fix this?"

"I'm scared that, whatever this is, it won't work out."

My boy presses his forehead against mine, his eyes staring so deep into my browns, as he pulls my body close. "We're you and me. My baby and your boy. Nothing will change that."

"Promise me."

He steps back, taking my hands with his, pulling me from my seat so that I'm scrambling not to land on my face on the concrete. My backpack is looped over his shoulder, laying next to his, and he's pulling me close, his arm wrapped so tight around my waist.

"I promise."

Everyone stares. They aren't shy about it as they whisper behind their hands, pointing their fingers in our direction. Their laughs and exclamations of disbelief the "you've got to be kidding me" and "am I being punk'd?" slowly fade away as we share kisses. First in the hallway, right beside my locker, where my boy presses me against the metal, his hands buried in my hair, his hips preventing any sort of escape. Not that I would want to. Escape that is.

And then just outside of my first class where he pulls me tight against him, wrapping his arms around me until I can't breathe, hugging me so good I know I'll feel it until I see him next. Jessica whistles as she passes into the classroom. "About fucking time, you two."

He laughs against my hair, flipping her off behind my back. "Call me. If anyone gives you trouble, you have my number.

I can't help the snort that escapes. "No offense, but if anyone is going to give a beating, it's probably me."

The smile that he shares with me lights up the hallway. "That's true. You're my protector."

"Does that make you feel emasculated, boy?"

"Nah." He shrugs his shoulders. "I should be so lucky."

He leaves with a final kiss and then I'm floating through the classroom door, ignoring the knowing smirk of Jessica. She's lucky I like her. And for the most part, that's what accompanies me through my morning. More staring. More pointing. More whispers. But no one really approaches me until…

"So you and Edward, huh?"

I glance over just briefly as I walk down the hall. He isn't touching me. He isn't even close, and that's a good thing. His black eye is hardly even noticeable now. "Yeah. What about it?"

He shrugs. "It's just…weird. You know?"

"No, I don't."

"Come on, Bella."

"What, Garrett?"

"He's like your brother?"

I stop, turning on my feet. He shuffles nervously underneath my gaze. "Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to think that."

"Well, he kind of is."

"In no way is our relationship incestuous."

"Bella." He reaches out, his hand aiming for my shoulder, but I step away before he can make contact. "Come on."

"You can spread that rumor around." I'm walking down the hall before he can reply, my steps quick with my cell phone in my hand.

He answers after the first ring. "What's up, baby?"

"Closet. Now."

"Be there in a sec."

He beats me, leaning against the table when I walk through the door, his arms crossed with that stupid sexy grin on his face. The door is barely closed and then locked before I'm on him.

"Woah! Woah!" He laughs, catching me, hooking his arms under my ass, pulling me higher up his body as I wrap my legs around anything of his that I can.

I kiss where I can, ripping at his clothes, saying, "Fuck me now, boy. Fuck me now."

So he does. With my ass perched on the table. My legs wrapped around his waist. His fingers pushing and pulling and freeing the important bits of clothes so that he can sink into where I'm so wet and ready for him. And when we both come, mindful of our moans and groans, knowing that the classrooms filled with teachers and students are just feet away, it's wonderful, and I hate how I ever doubted my boy.


	68. Chapter 68

**So I'm taking part in PTB's Smut University 2014, a writing workshop where I'm basically gonna practice my smut-writing skills all summer long. It's gonna be fun. Come and do it with me! Even if you aren't an author. The conversations-to-be are gonna be awesome. Link on my profile.**

**Anywho, they give weekly prompts, and mine is already posted under: PTB Homework 2014 - Blister in the Sun.**

* * *

Him

I can't stop kissing her, but I fucking can't stop moving either. These little giggles escape her lips, and I find them both fucking sexy and annoying all at the same time. She's laughing at me. At every stumble, every trip, every yelled, "Fuck!" she laughs. But it's not my fault. It's hers. With how she whispered in my ear after school, pressed up against me, her tits and hard nipples so great against my chest and then my hands, her lips wet against my cheek, my neck.

"I want to try something new with you."

I trip over the threshold, catching myself on the glass doors, leaving a sliding palm print behind as it glides open the rest of the way. The cash register chick glares at me from under her pink-framed glasses, but I seriously give zero fucks. I'm a man on a fucking mission.

"Boy! Slow down!" She sounds angry, but then she's laughing, running along behind me as I pull firmly on her hand.

"No time, baby. No time."

She tugs at my hold, but it's half-hearted. She loves this as much as I do. "Don't worry, boy. We have plenty of time for this."

I freeze. Right in my spot. Just beside the male deodorant. My heart racing a million miles a minute. When I turn, she's smirking at me, this knowing look in her eyes. She's in my arms, my lips on hers, these sighs of delight leaving her mouth, faster than she can protest.

"Jesus, baby. You're a fucking tease."

She smiles, another one of those little smirks where she knows she has me wrapped around her pinky finger. She leans in for a kiss, and I wait for fucking heaven, but then she stops. Her eyes swivel over my shoulder, her lips dropping to a frown. I hate it. How the life dies from her eyes.

"Baby—" I don't even have the chance to finish whatever the fuck I was going to say before she's pulling me back down the aisle and toward the exit. "What about the l—"

"Come on, Edward!" I shut up at that, holding onto her hand tight as we zip closer to freedom, and we're almost there, running fast, away from who the fuck knows what. But then that "what" is right there, and she's slamming into some dude. I run into her back and trip over my own shoes, falling to the ground. This fucker grabs her shoulders, keeping her firmly planted on her feet.

There's a brief silence where eyes are wide and jaws are dropped. "Bella?" She's quiet as he looks her up and down. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

I stand back up slowly. For a second, it looks as if she's not going to answer him, and I want to be ready to follow her if she bolts out the door, but then she says, "Hi, Phil. Doing pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm…okay. Getting by, you know."

"Yeah…" She shrugs her shoulders and starts to edge around him, but before she can get very far, dude asks, "How's your mom?"

I don't think I've ever seen my baby as angry as she is in this moment. "Why the fuck do you care? After everything."

He grimaces, his shoulders hunching up as if to protect himself from the death she beams at him. "I never stopped caring…"

"Yeah. Right. Says the asshole who fucked his teammate's sister on an away game."

"Bella—"

"I blame you. For everything that's happened. You broke her. I mean, she was already broken, but you shattered what was left."

She's crying now. These big fat tears, so I pull her into my arms, whispering in her ear, "Let's go, baby."

"It was a mistake. I regret it every single day." Dude looks like he's about to cry too, and fuck if I don't want to be there for that.

And then her whisper is quiet, but we all hear it. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

Her tears are gone by the time we get to my car. I help her inside, and dude is still standing by the entrance to the store, watching as we drive away. "Baby, are you okay?"

She nods her head. "Yeah. Don't think any of this changes our plans for tonight though."

I raise my eyebrows, quickly glancing over at her. Her cheeks are still slightly wet, but that smirk is back on her face, even if her eyes are a bit duller than usual. "We don't have to."

"No, boy, I want to." But then the smirk falls from her lips. "Fuck. We didn't get the—"

This time I interrupt her. "Don't worry. I have a plan B."

"Oh yeah?" She laughs, and the light begins to return to my honeys.

I pull up to the house, parking the car in the driveway. No one's home yet. The only other car, an unfamiliar Volvo, is parked on the curb. Probably the neighbor's because their fuckers like that.

"Come on," I tell her, urging her through the front door. "Listen for the garage door and yell if you hear it."

"What are you going to do?"

It's my turn to grin. "Just wait."

I take the stairs two at a time, tiptoeing down the upstairs hall as if someone's going to pop the fuck out of nowhere. It's weird, but fuck if I'm desperate to raid my Dad's drawers for some lube. I know he has some. Him and Mama Swan are kinky fuckers—wrong choice of words because gross—like that.

Their doorknob is hot in my hand, but I twist it anyway, cracking it open so slowly. It's the noises, the moans and the groans and the creaking of the mattress and the harder-please-harder and the fuck-me-you-feel-so-good that has me freezing, my heart accelerating, my feet just aching to run the fuck away as fast as I fucking can.

But it's the voice. Her voice. Low and deep with soft little sighs. Her skin, pale against pale, long limbs wrapped around my dad, as she urges him deeper, her clean, unpainted nails, digging into his back and then his ass. And her hair, rusted brown, so much like my own, scattered across the sheets, Dad's fingers wrapped around the loose strands.

"Oh, god! Carlisle!" She moans and I hate it. I really fucking hate it. "Harder! Please! Harder!"

He buries his face in her neck as her hand reaches up, grabbing onto his blond hair. His hips move faster, crazier, messier. Everything is so loud. The noises the bed makes. The noises their mouths make. The noises _down there_ makes.

"Fuck, Esme!" They're both so close to coming, and I'm too much filled with rage to be disgusted by it. "You feel so good!"

I'm gone then, leaving the door wide open, hoping Mama Swan is home early. Baby is confused by the red in my eyes. "Boy? What's the matter?"

That's when I remember. The tear stains on her cheeks. The way her eyes dulled in just a few seconds of bad memories. That man. That stupid ass motherfucker and how he broke what was left of her mother's heart. My baby. She hurts for her mom. After everything Renee as said to her, she still hurts for her because that's what daughter's do. The good ones at least.

"Nothing, baby." I pause as she searches my face. "I couldn't find any lube. I guess no butt sex today."

She doesn't question me as I lead her from the house and back to the car, pushing her with my lips, my kisses. My fingers are in her hair, on her tits, squeezing her nipples, finding their way up her thigh and between her legs. She's moaning by the time I practically throw her into the passenger seat, and then she's clenching so good when I bury my face in her wet. Fuck the neighbors. I hope they enjoy the show.

I move her jelly-ness around enough to put her seatbelt on, and then with my lips and chin and cheeks still wet with her sticky, I say, "Let's get out of here."

She gives me a lazy smile. "And do what?"

"How about I take you on a proper date."

The jelly is gone and she's sitting upright in her seat, her fingers clenching together nervously, but her face oh so fucking hopeful. I like this look. This happy. And I think I'd do just about anything to keep it there.

"Really?"

"Yeah, baby, really."


	69. Chapter 69

**So I leave for a week-long vacation on July 13, and I'm bound and determined to have this story finished by then ;)**

* * *

Her

I'm sighing. My boy is holding me, warm in his arms, his fingers running along the edges of my tank top. It's cold now. So cold that snow started falling a few weeks ago. The first fall being on my first date…ever.

Boy was so flustered. Unsure. Nervous. It was all a spur of the moment sort of thing, so we had no plan. We didn't know where to go. What to do. Dinner and a movie? Roller-skating? Mini golf? I wasn't any help. It's not like I'm an experienced dater. Experienced fucker. Sure. Actually trying to pick a setting to form an emotional bond with someone…not so much.

We ended up driving around for like ever, before boy screamed in frustration, hitting his hands on the steering wheel. "Fuck it! Let's go to McDonald's."

If I knew anything about modern dating, it's that you don't take your date to fucking Mickey D's. But seriously…I couldn't give two fucks. I would have been happy if he'd taken me to a drive-thru dumpster. Seeing him. Trying to make me happy. All flustered in his failure. It was perfect really.

As our luck would have it though, right next door to the McDonald's was a nice Italian restaurant. He looked at it. I looked at it. And we both said fuck it and walked that way instead. And over a plate of spaghetti, we talked. Like actually talked. Not about sex or tits or what makes us happy in bed but like…date stuff. And it felt normal. Like this was what teenagers were supposed to do, and it was surreal in a way. That I, fucked up teen galore, could actually be ordinary.

And when we were done, my boy paid. He shoved my wallet back into my purse with a glare and took the bill. He didn't even let me see how much it all was, and even though part of me was like dude-I-can-take-care-of-myself, an even bigger part of me was sighing with all the happy in the world because it's good feeling. Being taken care of. Being cared after.

So, out in the parking lot, instead of walking beside him with my hands in my coat pockets to protect me from the bitter cold like I normally would have done, I looped my arm through his, pushing against his heat, letting his body keep mine warm, and then when he opened the passenger door, holding my hand to help me inside, I turned on my feet instead and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. There was tongue. There was wet. There was sighing and moaning and groaning on both of our parts. But more importantly, it was sweet. It was loving. It was a thank you for making my heart skip and my breath rush out.

It was there with my arms around his neck and his around my waist and our lips whispering secrets against each other that the first snowflake hit my cheek. It melted against my burning skin, the sizzling drop of water sliding down to mingle in with our tongues. And then that single flake was followed by another and then another and then even more. So much so that my cheeks had cooled, and instead of melting snow, they were collecting it. Boy brushed me free of the white. Gently running his palms across my hair, my shoulders, down the front of my body before helping me into the car and running around, turning on the heat as high as it would go.

That's how I feel right now. All heated and warm with nothing but my boy's body to keep me that way. Calm with how his fingers soothe my skin with a backdrop of falling snow glittering just on the other side of the window. There's so much of it now. Piling high on the sill that I can hardly see over the crest of it from my viewpoint on the bed. I sigh again. Boy lifts his head, running a sweet kiss across my forehead, and then relaxing back against the pillow.

Nothing could pull me from this perfection. Nothing…well, nothing except for Carlisle's footsteps on the floor above us, heading toward the stairs. I barely have enough time to kiss my boy goodbye and leave the warmth we've created, darting across the way to the bathroom, before he's turning the corner, heading toward boy's room.

He gives me a pointed stare. "It's late, Bella."

"Yeah. Did I wake you?"

He looks. And looks. And looks. And it's uncomfortable. Because I don't know what he's looking for. "No. I just need to talk to Edward about a few things before your mom and I leave tomorrow."

I nod my head and whisper a quiet, "Goodnight."

He's already knocking on my boy's door when I slip into the bathroom and shut myself in from whatever is going on. I press my ear to the wood, hoping to listen in on some of the conversation, but I can only barely make out a soft murmur. When I sigh this time, it's not out of happiness, so I pee, wash my hands, take my time, and leave, heading toward the living room and the TV and couch. Their voices are easier to hear now. My boy is yelling, and Carlisle is well on his way to joining him.

"I'm just saying—"

"Well, stop! I'm not calling her."

I can't see it, but I imagine Carlisle's face is all red with how his body is shaking with anger in my boy's doorway. "You didn't call her at Thanksgiving! It's almost Christmas now!"

"Yeah? And what the fuck are you doing for the holidays, huh? Taking your new wife on a fucking retreat. Good of you to leave the kids behind alone."

"We've already talked about that. Renee and I need this."

Boy snorts. "I'm sure you do."

"Plus, your mother wanted you to go to her house for Christmas, but you refused."

"How many times do I have to say that I want nothing to do with her?"

"She's your mother, Edward! She misses you!"

"I give zero fucks!"

"She was here, you know! The other day! She wanted to see you!"

My boy. He's laughing then. I don't know what's so funny, but he's full out, belly flopping, this is the most hilarious thing he's ever heard, sort of laughing. "Really? Fucking really?! You sure it was me she was here to see?"

Carlisle pauses, and I can almost see his mind churning. "Edward…"

"How does it feel, Dad?" Venom. That's how I describe my boy's voice. Pure poison. "To have turned into your ex-wife?"

Carlisle glances over his shoulder, and for a moment our eyes meet. He looks so sad, so much anguish and confusion and hurt, all bundled up in that small space of blue. His lips tremble as if he can't decide between saying something back or breaking down.

My boy beats him to it. "Fuck you, Dad. That's all I've got to say. Just…fuck you."

With his head hanging, Carlisle says, "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Whatever. Now get the fuck out of my room."

He waits as if my boy is going to say more, but I can hear the mattress creaking, and I just know my boy has turned away from him. So he let's out a tearless sob instead. "All right, son. We leave early tomorrow morning. I'll see you when we get back?"

He's almost hopeful that he'll get a reply, but when he gets nothing, he turns away, leaving the door wide open, and whispering a quick, "Goodnight, Bella. Merry Christmas."

I wait until he's up the stairs and closing the door to his bedroom before I turn off the TV and bolt into my boy's room, barely remembering to shut the door behind me. I'm back in his arms again, and nothing was ever as perfect.

"What was all that about?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Just a bunch of bull shit."

"Boy—" I don't get to finish because he's tickling me then, his fingers digging into my sides, squeezing so much that it hurts, but I still can't help the laughing. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

And then he's kissing me. One of those sweet ones. Expressing all of his feels through his lips. "Tomorrow, baby."

I smile. "What? Mom and Carlisle leave for vacation?"

He shakes his head. "Tomorrow. This house? It will be our house."


	70. Chapter 70

**My entry for the TwiFic Doctorward Contest, His Failing Heart, posted yesterday. Wink wink. **

* * *

Him

She's peeking at me from beneath her eyelashes. She's got this high little blush on her cheeks as she smiles my way. I smirk at her. The one I know she likes. The one that always makes her jelly in my hands. That blush? It travels down. Down her face. Down her neck. Down past her collarbone. And then even farther down than from what I can see. Stopped by the swooping neckline of her shirt.

"You sure you don't need help, boy?"

I shake my head. "Nah. I got this." I stir the sauce again even though it doesn't need to be stirred.

"I just feel…useless, sitting here while you're doing everything."

"Hardly."

It's just spaghetti. What she's fretting over. Easy stuff even though I messed up half of it. The noodles are overcooked because I learned the hard way that you shouldn't overstuff your pot with two bags of the stuff thinking you'll save time. The meat is burnt because I may or may not have been giving my baby's pussy some love with my tongue. Totally her fault giving me those sexy eyes. And fuck if our meal is going to be dry because I dropped the jar of sauce and half of it is still splattered across the kitchen floor. That was her fault too. Grabbing my dick like that. Okay…maybe I messed up all of it.

"Come on, boy. Let me help." She's whining again and fuck me if it doesn't turn me on.

"Just sit back and relax. I'm almost done anyway."

She huffs but does what I say, so I studiously ignore her while I plate all these bad asses because I'm fucking hungry. I'm horny too because Buddy is still hard from when she manhandled him, but fuck if I'm a growing boy. It's been hours since I last ate.

I hop over the drying sauce on the floor, carefully toeing my way to the table. I'll clean it up later…spaghetti sauce doesn't stain linoleum, right? I'm actually a bit nervous when I set the plate in front of her. She smiles and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I take a bite, and it seriously tastes like shit and worms in my mouth, but she's eating it like it's the best thing she's ever had…then again when compared to Mama Swan's food, I guess this really might be the best thing she's ever had.

When I go to collect her plate, she pushes my hand out of the way. "No! I'll do dishes. You cooked. I'll clean."

Well, fuck, I'm not going to argue that. "Okay. I'll be right back, yeah?"

She waves me away, so I sneak out into the living room. I cringe when my bedroom door and then my closet door both open with a loud creak. Pausing, I strain to hear her still moving around in the kitchen, so I quickly grab the box and shuffle back into the living room, sweating like a mofo.

It's easy. Already decorated. Small and plastic. All I have to do is slide it out of the box and plug it in. The branches glow with pink and gold lights because I thought my baby would like that better than blue and silver.

"Hey!" I yell from the couch. When she doesn't answer me straight away, I try again even louder. "Hey!"

"What?" she sounds slightly frustrated, and with the way the dishes are banging in the sink it's that she regrets her offer to clean.

"Come out here for a second!"

"I'm fucking busy!"

"Just for a second, baby!"

I can hear her sigh over the faucet. She walks into the living with this flustered look on her face, drying her hands on her jeans. "What—"

Her eyes are wide. Not a happy wide. Like a... "What the fuck is that?" she asks.

I'm too afraid to say anything. I thought it would be a nice surprise, but she doesn't look too appreciative. "Um…a Christmas tree."

Another angry stare. "I know that! What is it doing there?"

Fuck. I'm beginning to regret I came up with this stupid idea in the first place. "Well, Dad and Renee didn't get a tree this year, and it doesn't really feel like Christmas without one, so I bought this one to surprise you with."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry. It's too small, right? Too pink? I should've gotten a real one. We could've decorated it—"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She's crying now, and I feel like an ass. I don't know whether to hug and comfort her or just hang my head in shame because I obviously don't know my girl as well as I thought I did.

"I'm sorry, baby! I can take it back. Maybe not tomorrow, but…"

She attacks me, and at first I'm actually fearful for my life. She jumps at the couch, right on top of where I'm sitting, her hands raised high, but then she's kissing me. Her tears smear against my cheeks as she keeps my face still with her grip. Kisses. So many kisses. All over. Fuck me.

"Thank you, boy," she whispers into my ear.

"Baby?"

"We've never had a Christmas tree before. Mom always said there was no point with just the two of us. I didn't care then. But this? I love it. I really do."

That's when I kiss her because fuck if I don't feel like king of the fucking world. I. Edward Bad Ass Motherfucker Cullen made his girl happy on Christmas. That's got to be the best feeling ever.

"I think…" I hesitate for just a moment because I've never been surer of anything in my life. "I'd do anything for you."

I love the smile on her face. I love the way her eyes glow in the pink light. I love the laugh she lets out when all the emotion in her just seems to bubble over. Fuck me. Because all of this love? All the little things that makes my baby special? It can't be true, but I'm pretty sure it is.

Because…I think I love her. No wait. I know I do, and it's so fucking weird.


	71. Chapter 71

**An extra long chapter for you all today. Enjoy and squishes.**

* * *

Her

It's weird. This feeling I have inside. It's hard to explain because it's not a single feeling. It's so many. Like the way he stares at me when he doesn't think I'm looking. His eyes glaze over, almost like he's in trance, as this small happy smile dons his face. Usually, when it's quiet, and we're lying naked in each other's arms or on opposites ends of the couch, our feet tangled together as we pretend to care about what's on TV.

And then there are his touches. Not the ones that bring me so much screaming goodness. Though those are great for obvious reasons, there's something a little more special about the small ones. Like how he'll brush my hair back from my face over and over even though those tiny tendrils keep falling. I could push it all behind my ear to save him the trouble, but I like the touch, his fingers on my cheek, following the lines of my eyebrows, down the bridge of my nose, to my lips where he stares fascinated as if he's still unbelieving that I share my kisses with him.

It's Christmas, and instead of waking me up to open presents, he shakes me hard, pulling on my bare arms, away from the warmth we've created in his bed. He's pointing at the window as I sway on my feet.

"Look, baby!" he yells, practically dancing on his toes. It's that look on his face, the glow of excitement and happy, that draws my attention.

"What?" I ask.

"It's snowing!"

I snort. "It's been snowing for weeks now."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but it's really snowing! Look! It's coming down so fucking hard!"

He's right. The skies have forgotten how much snow they've dumped on us in the past month and have decided to give us a large helping of more. It's hard to see out his window. The snow has collected on the sill and sits so high that it leaves only a smidgen of glass to peer out.

"Holy smokes…" I whisper, scooting closer, my breath fogging the glass. Boy bumps around behind me. I turn and he's already throwing on his clothes. "What are you doing?"

He throws my panties in my general direction. "You mean: what are we doing?"

If he's thinking what I think he's thinking… "Okay. What are we doing?"

"We're going to get dressed, wear our warmest coats, and go build a fucking snowman."

"Um…no."

He pouts at me as he buttons his jeans. They sit low on his hips, and fuck me if he isn't a delicious sight. "Come on, baby. Play with me."

We'll I'm all up for playing. As long as it's inside away from cold things. "Boy…"

He glances up, his eyebrows furrowing as he sees my face. "Oh no you don't! Don't you dare call me with those bedroom eyes."

"Boy…" I try again, slithering back onto the bed, wrapping myself around the sheets that smell like him and me and nights of pleasure. "Doesn't this sound like more fun than throwing some snow around?"

He groans, lifting his eyes upward as if he's too afraid to look, and with the way his pants tighten in the front, that thick dick of his is pushing against his zipper. I stare. I'm not scared. Not of that. Never of that. And fuck if my thighs aren't already wet with just the thought.

"Baby!" he whines. "Don't do this to me."

"I want you. Won't you fuck me please?"

He takes a deep breath, his chest rising slowly as he inhales. When he releases all that trapped air, he looks down at me, but there isn't darkness in those green eyes of his. It's determination.

"No." I startle because he has never denied me before. "Get dressed. We're going outside."

"Boy…"

He stalks forward, the lines on his body moving with each prowl. He grabs onto my elbow, yanking me gently until my face is just centimeters away from his. I grip onto the sheets as his warm breath wafts across my cheek.

"Tonight, baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be jelly until New Years. You won't know whether if you'll want to stop or fuck you harder. And when it's all over, when I've fucked you into the ground, you'll ask for more because you'll never get enough of this."

He grabs himself, through his jeans, groaning as his fingers wrap around his length. I can't help the moan that leaves my lips. "Boy—"

"But right now, you're going to get out of this fucking bed. We're going to go outside, and we're going to build a goddamn fucking snowman, or I swear to all things holy that all we'll be doing tonight is holding hands."

I'm jumping from the bed, slipping my panties up my damp thighs before he can say anything more. He smirks at me—that stupid fucking turns-me-into-jelly smirk—and it does funny things to my insides. The sun can't set fast enough.

And I'll admit. Even though I'm bundled so tightly with so many layers that it's a chore to even walk across the yard, I have fun. No…we have fun. Laughing and rolling and throwing snow that's too powdery to really pack down. Boy had these grand dreams of building the most epic snowman ever, but the fresh snow proved to be useless.

"It has to be wet, boy."

"Quiet!" he grunts, walking on his knees as he rols the smaller snowball on the ground. Minutes pass and all he's accomplished is drawing lines of swirls and circles and fuck-you's all across the yard.

I laugh at his flustered look, at how he throws the carrot we brought out in his anger. He glares at me, lifting his snowy attempt in his hand. It's soaring in my direction before I can protest, but it ends up breaking into a chunkier snowfall above my head.

But then he's there, trampling the distance between us, his attempts at running slowed down by the depth of the powder beneath him. He tackles me, pushing me to the ground, rolling us across the yard until we're too tired and breathless to roll more. He pushes to his hands, the rough edges of his glove lightly scratching my face as he brushes the flyaway hair sticking to my cheeks.

This soft smile graces his lips as he says, "You're so beautiful."

My heart pitter-patters even faster as my breath rushes out in a short gasp. There's no denying this weird feeling now. How can I? With that look? That soft tilt of his lips? The way he kisses me so sweetly as the snow falls around us. Yes, it's cold, but the simple way our mouths brush against each other heats up everything around us.

And when he pulls me from the ground, holding my trembling body to his own, he whispers his apologies against my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. We shouldn't have stayed out so long."

I shake my head. "It's not that. It's you and me. Us. That makes me tremble."

He searches my eyes, smiling that soft little tilt. "I know exactly what you mean."

When we get inside, still wrapped in each other's arms, we find that the snow has killed the power. The heat we were expecting had escaped during our escapades outside, and we shake with the realization.

"Fuck," he whispers, eyeing how I shiver with the cold. "Go get changed. I'll start a fire."

I do as he says and join him in the living room when I'm done. The beginning of a blaze in the fireplace warms my hands and feet. I sigh. "Fuck, this feels good."

He tsks at my cotton shorts and t-shirt. "You and you're hatred for anything covering your legs."

"I hate pants."

"This is why you're always cold."

"They make me feel trapped."

"You'd be warmer if you just put a pair on."

"I'll just stay by the fireplace." He sighs, backing up with his hands in the air.

When night falls, we pull the blankets and pillows from his bed and make our own little nest next to the fire. That's when he gives me my Christmas present. Beneath the silver paper, hidden inside the smallest of boxes, sits a necklace, two charms dangling from the silver chain. A heart and it's key. And fuck, if the message is loud and clear.

It's there, next to the fire, that we prove clothes aren't the only things that can keep you warm on a cold winter's night. He delivers the promise he gave me earlier. Fucking me so good I scratch the wooden floor with my nails. Only noticeable if you know where to look. But I know they're there. And he knows they're there. And that makes him even more ravenous as he lifts and bends and manipulates my body.

First on my back, where he kissed my clothes away—with only his heart and my key against my skin—and then with my legs in the air, each hand holding an ankle as he stares down at me from his perch on his knees, and when it all became too much, he set my legs on his shoulders, grabbing on my hips, and lifting my lower half just high enough so that he could ram his way home.

And then for a few brief minutes, I was on top, controlling our pleasure so tantalizingly until he broke, pushing me to my hands and knees, and pounding so good into me from behind that my knees hurt where they press into the floor. But fuck the pleasure overrides all of the pain.

But it's the ending, the perfect finish, that has me trembling with each stroke, with pass of his tongue, with each dirty whisper against my neck. With my back pressed to the floor, my legs wrapped around his waist, his body slipping against mine, we fall for the final time that night. He collapses against me, our chests heaving as one, and when he tries to pull away, I pull him closer instead, whispering, "Not yet, boy. Stay here with me. Just like this."

With my ankles still crossed behind his back. With his arms still cradling my head. With mine still holding onto his shoulders, his neck, his hair. With his dick still pulsing inside of me. His breaths even out against my neck, and I just know. These weird feelings? I can't keep them contained anymore.

"Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He lifts his head, and I'm almost afraid to look at his face, but it's that soft tilt that soothes my nerves.

"Fuck, baby. I love you too."

It's the sweetest of all the kisses that comes next. Different now. It will never be what it was before. Now that we've come together like this. Now that we've shared words we can't take back. Not that we want to. And fuck, is this moment perfect.

Or at least it was.

Our warning is disabled with the power out, so we don't hear them as they walk through the front door, dragging their suitcases, the wheels trailing lines of snow in behind them. Her voice. I hear it first. Before he does. And I tighten my hold on him, afraid that our perfect moment has been lost.

"What the fuck is this?"


	72. Chapter 72

**So I review for Ms. Swan's Bookstore, and I wrote one for Seven Forty-Three by Maplestyle and CullensTwiMistress. It's up if you wanna go check it out :D**

* * *

Him

It's cold and wet when I slip out of my baby with our parents standing just feet away. And awkward. Hella fucking awkward. I'm not ashamed. I can't be. Not when I just told her I loved her a few seconds before. As far as they are concerned now, they could get the fuck over it because there's no way my baby and I aren't going to be together. It's just that…you know…this probably isn't the best fucking way to let them know all of this.

I slink lower to the ground, attempting to cover as much of baby's body as I can. She pulls me to her, her legs and arms tightening against my flesh. The front door slams shut, sending a strong gust of cold air in our direction. She shivers beneath me, so I grab the ends of the sheet, wrapping her so good she has to let me go.

"Someone fucking answer me!" Mama Swan throws her suitcase away from her in her rage. It falls to the wood with a loud crash that seems to echo in all of our ears.

Dad raises his hands, avoiding looking in the general area where my baby and I lie. "Just calm down, Renee. Let's let the kids get dressed first."

She stews for a bit, her face turning even more red than it is as she glares at us —well, more like at me—before spinning on her heels and heading toward the kitchen. Dad sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"The resort lost power, so we decided to come back early."

"Fucking great," I mutter, catching baby's wide eyes. I kiss her forehead in reassurance, mouthing a quiet, "I love you."

"Go put some clothes on. We'll wait."

He follows Mama Swan, and for a few brief seconds, it's just the silence and me and the beautiful girl who loves me. We share one of those smiles and a kiss before reality comes crashing down again.

"Why does it look like somebody died in here?!"

"Fuck!" baby whisper-yells. "The sauce!"

Yeah…forgot to clean that up. Oh well. Too late now. I jump to my feet, not giving a fuck that I'm bare-ass naked, pulling baby along with me, making sure that the blanket stays securely wrapped around her small body. We gather our discarded clothes and escape to my room, closing the door gently behind us.

The sheet drops almost instantly as baby paces back and forth, her fingers wringing together in worry. "Oh my god. Oh my god. What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Baby—"

"They weren't supposed to be here."

"Baby—"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Baby!"

"What, Edward?! If you can't tell, I'm kind of freaking out here!"

I grab her by her shoulders, holding her still and waiting until her eyes meet mine. "I see this, so fucking stop it already."

"Stop it? You want me to fucking stop it? Were you not there when our parents found you balls deep inside of me?"

"Baby—"

"No! I won't fucking stop it! I'll fucking panic all I want because they know!"

"Baby—"

"They know about us! What are we going to fucking do?""

"Baby! Shut the fuck up!" She jumps, her wild eyes filling with tears and fuck if I hate myself…but not that much. Not over this because dude if she needs to calm down.

"I'm sorry, boy," she sobs, stepping into my arms, rubbing her tears against my chest.

"Look at me," I say, shifting her so that she can tilt her head up. "Fucking look at me, baby."

Those honeys of hers swivel up slowly. "What?"

"I love you."

There it is. The faintest hint of that radiant smile. "I love you too."

"This doesn't change that. In fact, it doesn't change anything."

"But—"

"No. I love you before they knew, and I love you now that they know."

She sighs, resting her cheek so close to my heart as her hand comes up to play with her key. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Talk to them first I guess, but what can they fucking do?"

"Stop us?"

"How? Stop me from loving you? Stop me from seeing you? I'd like to see them try."

"They're our parents though."

"Like that ever made a difference." We share a smirk because we know it's true.

This time when she looks at me that spark has returned to her eye. "We'll get through this."

"No fucking doubt about that." So we put our clothes back on and head out to meet the parentals hand in fucking hand.

They both are sitting at the kitchen table. Dad has his head in his hands, his fingers pulling at his hair while Mama Swan taps at the wood with her long red talons. They both effectively ignore the dried sauce smeared under their feet.

I clear my throat. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about this. We—"

"We don't want to know, Edward." Dad interrupts me, his voice muffled by his hands. "Just make sure you clean it up."

"Yeah…no problem."

Mama Swan's eyes are strangely blank as she nods her head in our direction. "So…do you mind explaining now?"

Baby shuffles on her feet, so I squeeze her hand tighter as I answer with a strong voice. "Well, your daughter and I are dating now."

"And exactly how long has this been going on?"

I scratch my head. I don't even think I really know. I can't think of the exact date. "I guess around two months now."

"You guess?" She smirks, the first sign of anything other than blank. "You don't care enough to know when you and your girlfriend got together?"

Girlfriend…I like the sound of that, but baby grunts at my side, her cheeks turning this angry red. I yank gently at her hand when her mouth opens, and say, "Time doesn't really matter as long as I have her."

Dad's head whips up so fast we all look at him, but he's staring at me, his eyes digging so deep that I can't look away. It's when he sighs, this resolute acceptance dawning all over his face, that he only slightly smiles.

"Okay." That makes me only slightly smile too.

Mama Swan…not so much. "Okay? Fucking okay? That's all you have to say, Carlisle?"

He looks at her with his eyebrows raised. "What do you want me to say, Renee?"

"That they can't do this! That they can't be fucking under the same roof! That they are brother and sister and this relationship is so fucking wrong!"

Dad pauses and when he speaks, his voice has lowered in decibels. "They weren't related before our marriage. They weren't related after our marriage. They are not brother and sister, so stop calling our children wrong."

Baby shifts closer, her hand crawling up until she's gripping my wrist. Renee stands, pointing an angry finger in our direction as she yells at her husband. "But they are! I will not allow this under my roof!"

"Maybe you won't, but I will." Dad stands up, towering over Mama Swan. "I might not agree with the underage sexual intercourse going on, but I've accepted that a long time ago, but even if I hadn't, I now know that there is no stopping it, stopping this."

He's damn right about that. Mama Swan stomps her foot…like fucking stomps her fucking foot before walking away, muttering, "I can't fucking believe this."

Dad runs his hand down his face, and for the first time in a long time, I really look at him. It's like he's aged twenty years over night with his face all drawn and stretched out, and fuck if that doesn't make me feel bad. I haven't been the easiest of sons. I know that. Especially after the whole catching him cheating on his wife with his ex-wife thing. But dude if this guy isn't the only real parent I have.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Thank you."

He actually smiles at me, laying a heavy hand on my shoulder. "You're welcome."

It's when we're all sitting in front of the fire—all of us except Mama Swan who's upstairs bundled in about a million blankets—that Dad and I really talk. Baby's head is in my lap, her hair wrapped around my fingers as she dozes off, her breaths heating my skin through my sweats.

"I knew about you two."

Eyebrow fucking raised because say what now? "Um. Can you repeat that

Dad laughs, shaking his head. "I've always known about you two."

"What? How?"

"I came down here one night. The TV was still on. Thought Bella had fallen asleep. Turns out…she'd snuck into your room. You guys aren't as quiet as you think."

Fuck. Just the thought of my dad hearing me—or baby for that matter—get off. "Um…well sorry about that. Some things dads just don't need to hear."

That makes him smile wide, so I smile wide, and it feels good, talking to him like this. "Tell me about it." The smile slowly slips from his face as he stares down at his feet near the fire. "I'll admit. I was a little worried at first. You and Bella never really had the healthiest of relationships. With each other and with others."

"You mean we fucked around a lot."

He grimaces. "Yeah. I was afraid one or the both of you would get hurt."

"And now?"

"I'm still afraid for that, but now I know you're both serious about this."

We fall into a silence, the only sound the cracking of wood in the fire, and then it's like I can't keep it inside of me anymore. "I love her."

That makes Dad laugh again, but this time I don't know why. "Oh, son. I know you do. I know you do."

So that makes me laugh too. "You were right you know."

"About what?" he asks, turning his head to look at me. We share a look. One of father and son. Of accomplishments and mistakes. Of that fine line between love and hate. I guess he knows me better than I thought he did.

"Good things can come out of a solid relationship."


	73. Chapter 73

**What goes up must come...?**

* * *

Her

It's hard to catch my mom alone. She avoids me like the plague, and when I do manage to the hard glare she gives me is enough to tear at my last nerve, breaking down my courage that I end up fleeing from her presence and into the safety of my boy's arms.

It's through him that I'm able to squash that self-consciousness. He lends me his strength, and it's such a good feeling to know that I have at least him in my corner. "Do you want me to go with you, baby? Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"You would do that? For me?"

He smiles and my heart flutters. "Yeah, I would."

And it's enough. Those words of reassurance that he would be there whether that be beside me or in the other room. It's different. This whole being in love thing. Receiving such great support but at the same time wanting to give it back in return. So I face my mother and her anger and judgment on my own but not really.

"You were right," I say quietly and for a second, I think she's ignoring me, but then there's the slightest movement of her head as she tilts it to the side.

"About what?"

"That one day I would know what it's like to really love someone."

"Don't say that." Her voice is harsh, deep, cold. It's been like that for months that I'm almost used to it now, but it's the look in her eyes. The desperation that claws its way out. That about breaks my heart wide open all over again.

"Why not?"

"You don't love him, Bella." She turns from me completely so that all I can see is her back and then I'm angry. How she just casually throw my feelings aside? But the tremble, barely visible, running down her spine, puts a stopper on that rage.

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know what love is? You're still the same girl who was sleeping with half of the school just a few months ago."

"Maybe I am, but I'm also someone new. Someone better. I can't take back what I've done, and I don't want to. I don't regret any of it. I can't."

She sneers, and I know nothing good is going to come out of her mouth. "You can't regret being a slut?"

I look down at my shoes, shaking my head, hating how we've regressed back to this. That lady, the one with the cruel smile and even crueler words, that's not my mother. She never was. I can't understand what she has gone through to make her like this in such a short time. Not until she explains it to me, but I know now. It's not me she's hurting when she says these words.

"Not if it brought me to my boy." I don't see if she acknowledges what I've said or not because I'm already walking out the door and away from her.

Boy makes me feel better with his kisses and his touches and his soft words against my naked skin that night under the spray of the shower where he presses me against the cold tile, whispering his love over and over in time with his thrusts until we're both drowning our cries in the water.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I don't think I will ever tire of hearing it.

When the air becomes too hot, the steam too thick, he pulls me from the shower with slick hands. I dry his body after he dries mine. It's sickening in a way. A good way. Only ever a good way with him. How would the old Bella and Edward judge us? Would they roll their eyes? Spew hateful words? When Emmett and Rose first came together we weren't too kind, and now look at us. All love-dovey. Like I said. It's sickening in a way. But I love it. I love him.

I laugh when he urges me to step into my panties, pulling them up my legs. They're on backwards, and I laugh even harder when I notice. "What?" he asks.

"You're not allowed to dress me anymore."

"What? Why?"

I point down, and it takes him a while to notice, but when he does this sheepish smile crosses his face as his cheeks brighten even more. "I just need a little more practice is all."

It's that promise of the future that has me so giddy with happiness that I practically fall into the hallway with the steam when he throws the door open. It bounces off of the wall with a loud bang, and I can't help but cringe, but his hand in my mine, his thumb rubbing circles across my skin, it makes me not care about anything else in the world. Well, except for Carlisle, laying on the couch.

His blue eyes swing from the TV to us still wet and dripping with our clothes sticking to our skin. It's difficult with him. Knowing he knows what exactly we do behind closed doors is hard to accept because I still want to sneak around. Boy seems completely fine with it, but it's hard for me to figure out this man, my step-dad, who I still barely know.

"Having a good night, kids?" It might just be me, but his voice sounds like it's dripping with innuendo.

I resist the urge to groan, but boy has no problem letting one of his own loose. "Dad!"

"I'm just curious."

"No, you're trying to embarrass us." He's glaring. My boy. But it doesn't feel harsh. More playful and I have to wonder when their relationship reached this level. "Come on, baby. Let's leave the old man to his TV."

I pivot on my feet to follow, more than ready to escape Carlisle's laughing eyes, but I can't. Not with him watching. "Um…is it okay?"

He raises one dark blond eyebrow. "Is what okay?"

"That I…you know…"

"Sleep in Edward's room?"

"…yeah."

He laughs and fuck if I don't feel like a silly school girl. "What would you do if I said no?"

"I guess go to my bedroom."

"And then when I go to bed?"

"Um."

"You'd sneak back in." I try to find reassurance in his smile, but my humiliation is pretty much dominating everything right now. "It's fine, Bella. I know I can't stop it. There's no point in trying."

"Carlisle?"

He waves his hand at me, turning back toward the TV. "Go on now."

Boy smirks as he shuts the door after I've entered, and because I know it's okay to be there—even if it is by a strange sort of default—I practically attack him with my lips and then my tongue. We peel off our clothes we just put on and do some loving against muffled hands because really. There are just some things dads shouldn't hear.

Things are so good that it's almost surprising when they start to fall apart. It's that first day of school after the holidays where we're treated with wandering eyes and sneers and whispered secrets behind hands. It couldn't be us. They'd all gotten used to what my boy and I were in those first few weeks after they had all found out. With the help Emmett of course.

And it's Emmet who I have to stop when Garrett throws his hateful words over his shoulder. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now I know where you got it from."

The laughter that follows him down the hall has the three of us shaking our heads because no one is telling us what they know. "What the fuck is going on?" my boy whispers.

Emmett shakes his head. "I don't know, but when I find out…" The pounding of his fist against his palm scares off some poor freshman.

It's him who calls us just as we get home. The drive between school and our house isn't all that long, but it's enough to unzip my boy's jeans and pull him out. He peels into the driveway, slamming on the breaks, hard enough to jolt me across his lap and pull my lips from his hardened flesh.

"Fuck, baby," he says, grabbing his dick, pumping his hand up and down before tucking himself away. I pout to see him disappear. "Get out. What I want to do to you? There's not enough room in the car for that."

We fumble up the walkway and onto the porch, grabbing at each other with desperate touches and hungry kisses, barely able to contain ourselves before we've hidden behind closed doors. It's while he's fumbling with the key with trembling fingers because he's that turned on that Emmet calls. My boy's phone rings first, but when he takes too long to answer my phone goes off, and I'm half tempted not to answer, but I do. If only I'd answered quicker.

"What, Emmett?"

"Bella!" he yells so loud that I jerk away from my cell. "Where are you?"

Boy shouts with glee when the front door pops open. "We just got home."

"Shit!" I can't tell if he's swearing at me or just in general, but at this point, I couldn't care less because I'm being pulled inside and toward a bedroom of satisfaction. "Get out of there! Both of you! Just leave!"

"What? Why?"

He's saying something. One long sentence of curses and warnings and leave just leave now, but I don't hear it. Not when the phone is at my ear. Not when it dips down with my arm. And most definitely not when it bounces against the wood floor.

Because there they are. Naked as the day they were born. Caught in the act of fucking when fucking shouldn't have been happening between them in the first place. He has her bent over the couch. One hand holding one thigh up and away, the other pulling her head back by her hair, as his dick thrusts into her from behind. She's moaning so loud that she doesn't hear boy and I enter, but he does, and he glances over, and those guilty eyes widen as he pulls away, leaving her wet and needy as he attempts to cover up the goods.

"Babe!" she whines. "Don't stop."

"But—"

"Come on! Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

"Yeah, but—"

"I need this! I need you!"

"Renee!"

That's when she glances over her shoulder, meeting my eyes, seeing the shock, the surprise, the, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Bella…" And for the first time in a long time, my mother is at a loss for words.

"Mom? Phil? Why? Why are you doing this?"

I don't hear what they say because I can't stomach the sight of their bare bodies any longer. Boy follows me into his room where he holds me tight for the rest of the night.


	74. Chapter 74

**We're almost to the end, folks. Any predictions about what's going to happen? I'll give you a cookie. Sharky gets two at this point ;)**

* * *

Him

She shrinks into me. My baby. Tugging on my arms, securing them tightly around her as she cringes at the yelling echoing through the walls. She hates it. I hate it. We'd be the first to admit we never approved of their marriage, but to hear them—to see them—destroy it? It hurts. It really does.

I didn't have to tell Dad. I would have if given the chance, but there was no need. Seconds after baby and I shut ourselves in my bedroom, the front door flew open again.

"Renee?" He'd called out. His footsteps stopped so quickly after that. "What is going on here?"

"Carlisle…" I didn't like her for what she did to my dad, and maybe that makes me a hypocrite, but fuck did I hate how her tears poured into her voice. I hated it because baby hated it. She could hear them too. I knew it with how her face just fell and her heart broke in her eyes.

"Who is this?"

She'd hesitated and then in a quiet voice had said, "Phil."

"Phil? As in your ex-boyfriend Phil?"

"Yes."

I don't know what I'd expected. Maybe yelling. Maybe fighting. But none of that happened. Dad did the same thing as baby and I. He'd escaped up the stairs, slowly but surely, his footsteps echoing strong until they'd disappeared behind their closed bedroom door.

And then, that man, that fucker, he'd said, "Babe?"

I imagined her shaking her head, pulling the blanket from the couch to wrap around her body as she pointed to the door. "You should go."

"Renee?"

"I'll call you later, but for now, you should go." And then moments later the front door was opened and then shut again.

None of us resurfaced that night and it isn't until the early hours of the morning that anything is confronted. Baby is sleeping, but I'm awake to hear Renee knock on their bedroom door, calling softly out to my dad.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Can we talk?"

"Now?" He sounds mildly annoyed. I mean…he should be, right?

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's one in the morning."

"I know but—"

"Or maybe because it's that I don't really want to fucking talk to you right now."

"Carlisle please—"

"Or maybe it's because you're a big fucking hypocrite!" He yells it so loud that baby startles from her sleep.

"What's going on?" she whispers against my chest where she lays her head right over my heart. It's her place. After all, she has the key to it.

"I don't know…" I can't be sure, but I do have an idea.

"I'm a hypocrite?" She says it slowly as if she can't believe what she heard.

"All you've done is criticize your daughter about sleeping around, and here you are doing exactly that. At least she's not married. She's not the one who made a promise to be faithful."

"I know." It kind of makes me angry. At how resigned Renee sounds. At how she takes everything my dad says, all the hate spewing out of his mouth. I want her to fight back. To yell. To be just as angry in his face as he is in hers.

"You know?" He snorts. "I told you that what you were saying to her was wrong! I should have stopped it, but you're her mother. You would know what you're doing. Apparently I was wrong!"

"I was doing my best! I didn't want her to end up…"

"End up like what? Like you? A hateful bitch?"

Baby cries out into my shoulder, rubbing her tears against my shirt. I pull her tighter against me as a silence engulfs the entire house.

"How can you say that to me?"

Dad laughs, but he doesn't sound anything like happy. "You have to ask that?"

"I know, Carlisle."

"Know what now? How you're a horrible mother? A horrible wife?"

"No…about you and Esme. I've always known." Well, fuck. I hate to admit it, but I guess Dad is the hypocrite now.

"So this was your way of getting back at me? You called me at work, asked me to come home early, just so I could see that? It was all a set up wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

She's crying now. I can hear her sobs, the tears in her words. "I know."

"Well you just fucking know everything don't you." Dad stops and takes a breath, sighing as if he's had enough. "Get the fuck out, Renee. I can't stand the sight of you right now."

I hold my baby until the sun rises. We don't fall asleep again that night. We can't. Not with all the thoughts flying through our minds. All the questions. All the wonders. Because where the fuck does this leave us now? What the fuck is going to happen? What the fuck do we want to happen? I didn't want this marriage, but now that it has happened, now that I have baby in my arms every night, now that we live under the same roof, I don't know if I want anything to change. They might not be happy, but I am. Is that selfish of me? To hope for their suffering together to continue as long as I have my baby with me? They've been selfish for so long, putting us through what they have. Why can't I make this demand?

Even so, a few days later, when we're called to the kitchen, we aren't surprised when Dad and Renee sit us down at the table. They stare at us with solemn faces, standing as far apart as the kitchen will allow. Baby and I wait for them to talk with her hand in mine, and it feels like forever, before Dad finally announces, "We're getting a divorce."

Our worlds are shattered and turned upside down once again. Just how many more times are we going to have suffer through our parent's mistakes? I'm sure my baby feels the same when I say I'm getting fucking tired of it.


	75. Chapter 75

**Everything is on Fictionpad as a backup because it was really easy. All I had to do was click a button and boom! Automatic upload of all my stories. I'm just lazy like that. **

* * *

Her

It's strange being in my own room again. Like it's mine and I know it's mine, but it doesn't really feel like home. It doesn't really feel like somewhere I should be. The familiar yellow walls and carefully placed knick knacks that I had refused to pack those few short months ago have collected their own stock of dust, and I don't know. Part of me feels like I should be happy. That this was something I had dreamed about when Mom and Carlisle first announced they were getting married. Something that I'd wanted to return to for so long.

And the other part…it feels lonely. Tonight, when I go to sleep, when I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes and wait for tomorrow to come, my boy won't be there. His arms won't be holding me. His lips won't be kissing me. His words won't be hushing me into sweet dreams and even sweeter love.

The divorce threw us all into a loop. I mean technically they aren't really divorced yet. Stuff like that takes time I guess. But Carlisle and Mom, they're so different now. What started out as new love so quickly turned to hatred. I'm not sure what they hate the most. Each other or the choices they made. Like they knew they shouldn't have done what they did. Jumping into a marriage when they hardly even knew each other. Expected things of their children too soon without warning and explanation. Wanting different lives. Wanting too much. Maybe that's what they hate more, but it's hard to hate something you can't see, so they hate each other, blame the other, to make themselves feel better.

Mom couldn't move out faster. I could never hate her. She's my mother, and I love her, but that doesn't mean I have to like her right now. Just when things were so good, she tore me away…again. It's only been hours since I last saw him, my boy, and I never thought I could miss someone so much.

There's a knock at my door, and Mom peeks her head in, her eyes cautious as she stares at me on my bed. "Bella? You doing okay?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Getting ready for bed? You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm still going to the same one…with Edward."

"Bella…"

"No. I don't mind the drive. You can't make me change. I'm already halfway through my senior year. Let me at least enjoy this."

She pauses as if she's thinking, but I know her. I know how guilty she feels. How much she's cried for me these last few months. I think she'd give me anything at this point. "Okay, Bella."

"Thank you."

She shuffles on her feet, back and forth in my doorway, before stepping forward and sitting carefully next to me on the bed. "Can we talk?"

"Yes." Can she tell how eager I am? How much I've wanted this? How long I've waited for it?

"I'm sorry about everything. What I've said to you. What I've called you. I never meant it, and it broke my heart every time."

I search her tear-filled eyes staring so desperately at me. "Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't want you to—" Her breath catches in her throat as a sob tries to tear its way out.

"What? You didn't want me to what?"

"Be like me."

"You were my everything. Of course I was like you!" I yell, standing from my bed, staring down as she shook in her spot. "And I hated it! How you denied that!"

She tries to catch my hand, but I don't let her. "We were so similar, but it wasn't the same."

"It was!"

"No, Bella. You didn't love your boys…I did. Every one of them. I loved them so hard, but I hid it because I didn't want you to see me like that. Heartbroken."

"What?"

"But then you learned not to love, and I didn't care at first because I thought it would protect you but then Phil came and he was different. He was more, and when he betrayed me, it was the worst thing I'd ever felt."

I hate hearing this. All these secrets. All the things that I'd thought about my life before just…wrong.

"And then Carlisle came along and I did love him. He made me happy. He made me forget. And he gave me this world of reassurance. I wanted that for you. To show you what we had been living was different than what was normal."

"Don't make your marriage to Carlisle about me. It was all about you and him. You two were selfish."

"We were and we used each other, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about you. I always thought about you. I may have been wrong in so many things, but I did it because I loved you, and I hope you'll see that one day."

She leans over and kisses my cheek as if to seal everything she's said into my head, and then she walks away, and I'm left alone again. It's hard to sleep with all these thing swirling through my mind, with so much I thought to be true are now just not. I don't think about it twice when I climb through my window, landing on the garage roof with soft feet with an overnight bag tossed over my shoulder.

It's slippery with the snow and ice, but I make it just fine. I still have my key. To our house. Carlisle never took it away, and boy hardly seems surprised when I climb into bed next to him. He kisses my lips and pulls me close and whispers, "I'm glad you're here."

So am I.

"I tried to warn you guys," Emmett explains the next day. We haven't really gotten to talk to him since the divorce. Everything has been happening so fast, so crazy, that everything else has suffered. It feels like we've hardly been able to relax. Sitting here at the lunch table with Emmett and Jessica, it feels almost strange to be so normal.

"How did you know?" I ask.

Boy huffs. "How did they know?"

"Kate McClain saw her with Phil and then she told her mom who told Garrett's mom who happened to mention it in front of Garrett who then told the who school."

"So everyone knew before us?"

"Well Renee did."

"What?"

"They tore her a new one at the country club. All the moms. Basically kicked her out. She left crying I heard. They said some nasty things."

"Serves her right for being a—"

"Hey!"

Boy jerks his head at me so startled. "Sorry, baby. I didn't—"

"I know…just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. I know. I will."

He pulls me close, and it feels so right. Even with everyone pointing and staring and whispering about the two kids and the scandalous affair and the horrible divorce. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but his arms.

He drops me off at my house after school, but we both know I'll end up back in his bed tonight so when we kiss goodbye it's not so sad. I wave, watching as his car disappears around the corner before heading up into my house. I stop at the door, peeking in through the windows, staring at her.

She looks so happy, her eyes glittering, her smile so bright. I don't think I'd ever seen her like this. Not since before at least. And most definitely not with Carlisle. I hate Phil for what he's done to her, to us, but I can't in this moment. Not when she looks like that. Not when she's shining after all these months of darkness. So I go in, accepting, understanding, because I know now. What it's like to be in love. How could I ever deny her that?

"Bella!" she calls out surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I lived here."

"I just thought you'd be with Edward." She shifts next to Phil as if she's uncomfortable.

I smile, hoping it comes across as gentle rather than annoyed. "I will be."

"Well, Phil was just going to spend some time with me and—"

"Mom, I saw his dick inside of you. I know what he's here for. Just keep it down and behind closed doors this time, yeah?"

I leave before they can answer, eager to get back to my boy. I didn't know then that our days were numbered. That, even after everything, this wasn't the end of the disaster. I should've known. With that smile and that look and the hearts in both of their eyes and the desperation in the way that they grab at each other as if they are afraid of losing this second chance.

But I was surprised, defeated, heartbroken, when a few weeks later, Mom announces to me one night, "Phil is playing for a team in Florida now. He moves there next week."

"Oh, Mom. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "I love him."

"I know."

"I've forgiven him. For what he did."

"I know, Mom."

"So we're going, Bella. We're moving to Florida with him."

My heart drops from my chest with the ache I know is to come.


	76. Chapter 76

**So um yeah...sorry...that's all.**

* * *

Him

I hold her to me so fucking tight, hating how her shoulders tremble with each desperate sob she takes. Her fingers are white with how she clenches my shirt in her grip like she doesn't want to let me go. I don't want her to either. I can't stomach the thought of watching her leave.

She came to the house, barely able to get her key into the front door as she stumbled into my arms. She'd have fallen to the floor if I hadn't caught her, picked her up underneath her knees, her shoulders cradled against my arm as she cried into my chest.

"What is going on here?" Dad asks, coming down the stairs, his eyes fixed on my baby like he was going to save her or something. Doesn't he know? That's my job now.

"I don't know." Shaking my head, I sit on the couch, coaxing baby's face away from where it's smashed against me. "Baby? Tell me. What is it?"

"Mom—" She hiccups, her sobs taking over.

"What did she do this time?" I say, watching as Dad tiptoes over to the other side of the couch, his hand hovering as if he wants to offer some sort of comfort.

My baby. She breaks my heart. With how she cries out in pain. "Please, boy! Don't let her take me!"

"Take you? Where? Tell me, baby." I try to keep my voice calm and soothing because fuck knows she's panicking enough for the both of us, but I can't help it when the anxiety in my heart grows, making everything inside of me freeze.

"She's moving to Florida! With Phil!"

I don't want to ask. I don't want to know the answer. I don't think I can handle it. I want to be strong, but if she's going to say what I think she's going to say, I know I'll break. "And, baby? Tell me."

"I have to go with her!"

"What!" It's more of an exclamation than a question. Fucking loud and strong as it echoes through the living room. And it didn't come from me. Dad is angry, his face red as his blond hair falls into his eyes from the way he'd grabbed it in his rage.

Baby looks at him, her eyes swiveling in his direction. "We leave next week."

"What?" That's me this time. "So fucking soon?"

"She's already started packing. Phil leaves in a couple of days, and she wants to be there with him."

"She can't do this!" Again…that comes from Dad. He already has his keys in his hands. Baby and I look at him all wild as if he's about ready to leap out and attack. Then again, maybe he is. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" baby asks, scrambling to her feet.

"To talk to your mom."

I sit in the backseat with my baby in my arms. Her tears have stopped somewhat, and she's probably feeling what I'm feeling. Fear. Confusion. Loss. Desperation. All of this and just a small bit of hope because if anyone can fix this, it's my dad, and fuck if I feel like a horrible son at the moment for all the fucked up things I've ever said to him. Because look at him now. Being Superman and shit.

I kiss my baby's cheek and whisper, "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

I make her look at me, tilting her head with my finger underneath her chin. "No matter what, it's going to be okay."

We walk right in when we get to baby's house. Renee is wringing her hands, staring at baby who refuses to meet her eyes. "Oh my god, Bella! I was so worried!"

Dad steps forward as if he's trying to act like a barrier between her and us. "Renee."

"Carlisle." It's like there's a switch in her brain. One that went from worried mother to angry bitch. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't take Bella to the other side of the country. Wait until she graduates. She's already been through enough, don't you think?"

"I hardly think you have any say in how I raise my daughter. Not anymore at least."

"Maybe I don't, but I care for her and my son loves her, so I'm going to interject and you're going to listen."

"Get out of my house."

"Just wait. A few more months and then she'll graduate. For once, take your kid's side and do something for her."

"This is none of your business."

"Bella has already been through so much! You can't be selfish enough to take her away from the one happiness she's found!"

"She will be happy! In Florida! Now get out of my house."

"Then let her stay with me—"

"Fuck that!"

"She can stay with me and Edward. You know she'll be taken care of—"

"My daughter will stay with me!" Renee waves her hand in the air like she's trying her fucking hardest not to hit out at my dad. He takes a step back anyway, watching as the rage in her eyes turns to my baby. "Sweetie, we'll be happy! I swear! Just like a family!"

"I won't be! Not without my boy! Don't make me go, Mom! Please!"

"I love him, Bella! Can't you understand that? That I can't be without him?"

"I love my boy too. I can't be without him either!" I hold baby back when she tries to take a step forward. They can be so much alike, her and her mom, because Renee is stepping toward her too, like they need to be in each other's faces to argue but that puts her in my face too, and I don't like it.

"You don't know what love is, Bella. You think you love Edward? You think after how many boys you've fucked and how many girls he's fucked that you love him?"

"I don't think. I know I do."

"You can't know. Maybe you do love him. But he's the only boy who's affected you like this. You two could end up back to your old ways next month! I love Phil. I know I do. Don't make me give him up for a maybe love from you! Please, Bella!"

I want to fucking push her out of my face. What's all this maybe love bull fucking shit? But baby would hate that, so I step away instead. "Don't you dare fucking tell us how we feel."

"You're both young. Only seventeen. Something like this? It never is forever."

"It is in our case." Even I feel surprised with how much I mean it. Baby looks over at me, and it's like around all of her tears her universe has just brightened the tiniest bit.

We share a look. One of those special ones that lasts forever but really it's only like seconds long and then she brightens my universe. "It's forever for me too."

I wish I could kiss her and I almost do, but Dad clears his throat and it's like he's yelling, "Fucking inappropriate, son."

Renee is a little less subtle. "You'll see. After a few months, you'll both be fucking someone new. We're moving to Florida, Bella."

And that was it. We yelled. We fought. We argued for hours. But in the end, we left having changed nothing. My baby is leaving me and there is nothing I can do about it. So laying here in bed, holding her close to me, listening to her soft cries muffled against my skin. I cry too because my heart is aching just as much. And then she's hold me. No…we're holding each other.

* * *

To: my baby

From: your boy

Subject: I miss you so damn much…

Hey baby,

You haven't even been gone an hour yet, but it feels like more. Like eternity. That it's been forever since I've held you, kissed you, said I love you, listened as you said it back. I hate that you had to go. I hate that I can't just drive across town any more, pick you up, and take you back to my bed. There's so many things I hate right now, but just know. I'll never hate you. I only have love for you. And I only ever will.

You'll get off that plane in a few hours, you'll turn your cell phone back on, and you'll get this message. And all I ask is for you to remember what I told you that last night. When I held you. When I fucked you so good. When I made you scream and we didn't care that Dad could hear us.

I'll come for you. As soon as I can, I'll get in my car and I'll come for you. Just wait. Please fucking wait. I know you will. Because I know you love me as much as I love you. I'm betting on that. That we are forever.

Remember…you have the key to my heart.

Love,

boy


	77. Chapter 77

**There's five more chapters after this one. I'm getting a little sad just thinking about it.**

* * *

Her

It's so fucking hot. Well compared to back at home where the snow is still covering the ground. It was a shock at first, stepping off the plane and having to rid myself of all the fucking layers because the humidity decided to be a bitch. I miss the dry heat of home. Mom says I should start calling this place home, but it's not. Not really. Anywhere without my boy doesn't feel like home to me.

I'm probably biased. Scratch that. I know I'm biased. I hate it here, and it's not because of anything specific. Every night I go to bed, I kiss my boy on Facetime, sometimes pulling away early just so I can see his lips pressed to the camera, and then set it just far enough away on my pillow where I can see him before I fall asleep. It helps, but not by much. I miss the way he holds me so tight, his kisses that chase away everything bad, his dick pushing into me so good.

Sometimes we don't talk. He'll answer or I'll answer and one of us will have that look, that dark hooded look—sometimes both of us —and we'll just know. He likes me to strip slowly with the camera far away so that he can see everything, as each bit of my skin is revealed, and when I go too fast, he'll say, "Wait, baby, wait. Slow down. Nice and slow. Yeah, that's' it. Fuck, you look so good. I want to fuck you so fucking bad, baby."

I like to watch him take his shirt off, seeing the lines of his body appear from beneath the cotton as he slips it over his shoulders and lets it slide down an arm. I don't care where it falls. It's all about how his pants sit low on his hips, and when he takes them off, carefully sliding them down his legs, it turns me on so good. I like his dick either way, but it does something to my insides when he's already so fucking hard, when he has to grab himself because he's stopping the fall of his jeans. I like it when he's so fucking happy to see me that he points straight at the camera, weeping his need.

I'll slip a finger and then two and sometimes three inside of me, pumping in and out, pressing and rubbing to his commands. "Slower. I want to see your fingers wet. Fuck, baby, I'm close. Fuck yourself good. That's right. Touch yourself with your other hand. Rub where it feels good. Lower. Lower. Right there. Faster now. Harder. Hard like I would fuck you."

And fuck if watching him, his hand on his dick, his legs spread wide while he leans back on an arm, sometimes on his headboard, his computer or phone propped at the end of his bed so that I see up his legs, makes me come hard. And it's great because everything with him always is, but it's not the same.

Not like having him panting and heaving above me, his front pressed to mine, slick with perspiration as he works to even out his breaths, his lips pressed to my shoulder, his hot breath heating my already heated skin. It's not the same. Not when he whispers, "I love you" and I hear it through a speaker that can't capture the husky and emotion and breathiness that makes his voice.

And even then, with my fingers still inside of me, his hand on his dick, his eyes closed and head back, both of us sweaty and breathless and miles apart, I miss him so much more.

"So are there any cute boys at your school?"

I look at her because I can't seriously believe she just said something like that. "Really, Mom?"

She winks and I almost hate her for it. "It's Florida. I bet there's a bunch of sexy beach bodies just waiting to be discovered."

"Stop it."

"Phil and I went down the other day. So many young men running around half naked. You should come with us next time."

"Just stop it already!"

"Bella…I'm just—"

"No! I don't want to hear about other guys. You know I talk to my boy every night!"

"I know but he's just so far away, and these boys are all so close."

"I can't believe you right now. What are you doing?"

She glances over from underneath her eyelashes as if she's afraid to make eye contact. "What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to make your prediction come true? Why? To make yourself feel better?"

"Bella, that's not it at all."

I snort and roll my eyes and even stomp my foot because it's all just a tiny bit ridiculous, and if I'm honest, I'm just so fed up with all of it. "No, you want me to fuck other dudes so you don't feel so bad for making me leave."

"I just want you to be happy."

I stand up, leveling myself off with her, pushing myself so close we're practically face to face. "The only person that you want happy is yourself."

* * *

To: my boy

From: your baby

Subject: every day is so fucking hard

Dear boy,

I hate waking up. The sun shines through my curtains, and I hate how it's actually fucking beautiful. You would love it here. It's so hot and every day you could go to the beach. I probably could love it, but I can't. Not without you. None of this means anything without you by my side.

A kid asked me out today. At my new school. He walked up all cocky like I was an easy score. I scared him off. I didn't mean to actually. He took my hand, asked me to dinner, smiled, and then I started crying. Because I hate it that you weren't there to show all those asshole that I was yours. That no one knows. Well I guess they do now. I think I scared the entire male species away from me. Oh well. It's not like I care.

Mom thinks I should have said yes. I told her to fuck off. She basically did. I walked in on her and Phil fucking in the living room. This isn't the first time either. They don't give a fuck that I've seen him buried inside her body too many times to count now. I think I'm scarred for life. Some things you just can't unsee.

It's hard being here without you. Some days I think I should make an effort, join some groups, make some friends, but it's difficult. It's everyone's senior year. Who wants an outsider tagging along? That's what I am here. An outsider. Even in my own home. It's all about Phil for Mom. I don't have anyone. Shit. Sorry to bother you while you're at school. I'm just so bored right now and my teacher off making copies and I was thinking about you. I'm always thinking about you.

I hope I'm not worrying you by mentioning these boys. You tell me that I have the key to your heart, but guess what. You have the key to mine.

Love,

baby


	78. Chapter 78

**Some geographical clues for you. Know the ending yet? Predictions? ;)**

* * *

Him

The seconds seem to tick by slower and slower because I swear to fucking gawd it was five to three like fifteen fucking minutes ago. I feel her, buzzing in my pocket, and dude if the teacher looks over at me one more time I'll tell her all the nasty things my baby is texting me. Then we'll see how she likes being a nosy bitch then.

Fuck, I'm a horrible person, but it's been weeks since I've last had sex with something other than my own hand, and fuck if I miss my baby like a motherfucker. Five plus months is too far away, and I'm thinking an expensive ass trip to Florida will be much fucking needed way before either of us head off to college. We've both applied to Eastern, but now baby has been talking about leaving the states our parents are in all together. Is it too late to apply for colleges in California? Me and baby on the beach? Her in a bikini? I think that would be heaven there.

She buzzes in my pocket again, and I can't help it when I slip her out. The screen lights up with her nastiness and fuck if the day can't end any sooner.

Baby: I'm at dinner wishing I could suck your dick that's how hungry I am.

Baby: I'd even let you gag me with it. Would you like that, boy?

Fuck. Buddy likes the thought of that. The back of her throat is one of his favorite places to be even though she hates it. It only takes her moving to the other side of the country for her to beg for it. Florida is looking better and better every fucking slow second.

Me: Fuck, baby. What I wouldn't do to have that happen tonight.

Baby: Ugh. I'm horny as hell. I wish you were here so we could sneak off to the closet and fuck. I miss those days.

Me: The closet is lonely without you.

Baby: You've been back there recently?

Me: Too many times to count.

Baby: …why?

Me: I have to jack off like five times a day without you here. Being in the closet reminds me of you. Turns me on so fucking good.

Baby: Fuck. Were you in there today?

Me: Skipped math.

Baby: Oh my god, boy. I'm fucking drenched right now.

Me: Don't say stuff like that to me. It makes it harder being away from you.

Baby: I bet if I reach up my skirt no one will notice…

Me: Fuck…

"Mr. Cullen, what is so important on your phone that you can't pay attention?"

Fuck. Busted. Teacher lady is glaring at me and so is the entire fucking class, and if I gave more than zero fucks I'd probably be embarrassed as all fucking hell, but it turns out I don't, so I'm just fucking annoyed as shit.

"You really want to know, teach?"

"Mr. Cullen, a little respect please."

Garret snorts the fucker. "Don't mind him, Mrs. Cope. He's probably just sexting his ex-sister."

Jessica coughs from the back but it sounds more like, "Knocked up." And then everyone else is snorting and not at me for fucking once.

And here I'm thinking what the fuck ever. "You want me to read them out loud? I don't mind."

She sighs and that's when the bell rings thank fucking gawd. "Just go all of you. Be safe this weekend." And then when I think I'm safe and gone and saying fucking sayonara, she calls out, "Edward."

Garrett laughs as he passes by. If I could punch a motherfucker and win I would. "Teach, it's past three. I'm a free man."

"I know just a second please."

"What?"

"How have you been?"

Seriously? "Good."

"I know you're going through a lot and everything is changing and we're here for you if you need to talk about anything."

Since when did the school give out relationship counseling sessions? "Got it. Can I go now?"

She looks deep and hard and fuck if that sounds disturbing in my mind and then finally, "Yes. I'll see you on Monday."

I'm out of there, throwing a quick "see you!" over my shoulder. My phone is in my hands before I know it. It's lit up with a text from baby.

Baby: I just dipped a finger in for you, but you're not here to taste. All mine I guess.

Fuck me…

Boy: Get ready to fuck yourself hard tonight. That's the mood I'm in right now.

Baby: Fuck yes, boy.

I drive home maybe faster than what I should, and I know she can't exactly get down and dirty at dinner with her mom, but fuck if Buddy is ready for some pre-fun action. I have a bottle of lotion calling my name. Buddy has never been so silky smooth before.

Dad's car in the garage doesn't fucking bother me. He's been home early recently, something about father and son bonding. Well, he's just going to have to wait five fucking minutes while I jack off because that comes before bonding every single fucking time. But it's the Volvo that really has me set back because really…jacking off and mothers just don't go well together.

She's parked behind Dad's car on the driveway, so I have to park out on the curb and dude if that doesn't make me irrationally angry because what the fuck is she doing here? I'm just a little bit more angry than horny as I make my way to the front door, but seeing them on the couch, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest, laughing and whispering in each other's ears. Buddy fucking who?

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Dad glances up and he has the decency to fucking blush but he doesn't even try to move away from the woman who gave birth to me. "Hello, son."

"Hi, Edward."

I don't even look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Edward," Dad says already looking fucking disappointed. Just great. "Your mother said hello to you."

"Hi," I say to her just to hurry up this fucking process. "Now what the fuck are you doing, Dad."

"Edward—"

"Just answer the fucking question, Dad!" She cringes and I feel bad because fuck she is my mother, but then I remember what she did and how she broke us.

"You know I've been talking to her lately…"

"So what? You're fucking now?"

"No! We haven't…not since that one day." He glances over at her and the look they share makes my stomach drop. "We're—I guess—dating now."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Edward—" she tries to say.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Edward!" Dad yells and then he's standing and fuck if he looks angry, but I'm angry too. "A little respect please."

"I'm so fucking tired of hearing that! Just answer the question, Dad!"

"No, I'm not kidding. You're mother and I are back together, and it's serious."

"Why? Don't you remember? She cheated on you! She fucked another man in your fucking bed and you're taking her back?"

"We both made a lot of mistakes, son."

I snort. "You didn't walk in on her and some random dude. I did! That's the only mistake I saw."

"And I was never home. You never even saw me, Edward. Your mother and I were in a bad spot, and we both contributed to our marriage's downfall, but after so much time apart, we've realized…"

"What? Realized what?"

"That we can't live without each other. We've already wasted so much time."

"She broke us, Dad!" I have this fucking urge to just shake him and keep shaking him until he gets some sense into his head.

"No, son. We broke each other, but that had nothing to do with you."

"Edward." She steps forward, her hand outstretched, and my heart breaks all over again with the tears crawling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for what you saw, and I hope one day you'll forgive me. I miss you so much."

I try to ignore her, but her hand, soft and gentle on my shoulder, fucking calls to me. "So what's happening then?"

Dad hesitates and that's when I know he's going to say something big. "You mom got a new job. Across state."

I wasn't expecting that, but it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. "When?"

"We can wait, Edward. Until after you graduate." They're nodding their heads as if they'll do just about anything I'll say. Just about. Because I know they would never be up for a move to Florida. This house. This school. None of it matters. None of it means anything. Not without my baby.

"It doesn't matter." I turn toward my room, heavy and exhausted, and fuck do I just want to call my baby right now.

"Edward?" she calls out. I don't turn around but she comes right up to me anyway, and for the first time in years, I'm in my mother's arms. I don't hug her back, but fuck if I'll ever admit out loud just how good it feels. "I'm so happy we'll be together again."

I wait until she steps back and into Dad's arms. "Whatever." But that whatever means so much more. I know it, and I think they know it too.

* * *

To: my baby

From: your boy

Subject: this time next week…

Hey baby,

So many things to tell you. First, I love you and miss you so fucking much and everything we do is never enough. Never enough texts. Never enough Facetime, Never enough emails. I want you all the time. I ache for you all the time. At school. At home. But mostly in my bed. Where I do all kinds of aching for you…if you know what I mean. Who the fuck am I kidding? Of course you do.

Guess who transferred to our school? Your crazy friend. Apparently she was trying another fucked up version of revenge on you and Emmett and started fucking around with Garrett. Well, they're having a kid now. Her mom's moved her closer, but everyone knows its because the old lady wants to be all up their money. She looks all miserable now, carrying around that baby bump. Guess that's what being seriously deluded gets you.

Anyway, we're moving next week across state. Dad and Mom are all happy and shit now…look at that. She's mom again I guess. She's trying all hard, and fuck if being angry all the time is too tiring. You were right. She's growing on me. I even talked to her the other day. It was crazy quick but it was something.

They're all worried about moving me my senior year, but I don't give a fuck. It doesn't matter where I'm at if you aren't here. I guess I'll miss that fucker Emmett, but he's all wrapped up in Rosalie, so I wouldn't be missing much. I'm just counting down the days until I see you again. I guess I don't know the next time I'll see you, so I'm just counting the days.

It doesn't matter when though. Just that it's going to happen. You and me? We're forever, baby. Remember that.

Love,

boy


	79. Chapter 79

**Phew! Long break there! Sorry about that. Vacation and moving and now visiting with family before starting the new job. Sigh. We're almost done here though! Hopefully will be finishing this up in the next week or so. Sad tears.**

* * *

Her

I hear them as soon as I walk into the house, and it's fucking nauseating. I'm pretty sure I can call up chunks on will now that's how much they make me gag. Phil calls it being comfortable with his body. Mom calls it free love that just can't be contained. I call it stop sticking your dick into my mother out in the open where anyone can see. The only place I feel safe and free in touching anything is my room. At least there I know I'm not sitting in Phil's dried up jizz because for fucking serious. There are some things teenage girls shouldn't be privy to.

I'm happy for her. For them. Don't get me wrong. I was worried that this move, this too-fast development, would only end up in heartbreak for everyone, but they're proving to be stronger and stronger every day. I've never seen Mom happier, and Phil never leaves her, so it's not like he's fucking other girls on the side.

"It was an accident…" he'd told me one day when Mom was in the shower. We hadn't really had time to chat. He's always too busy sticking his dick up where I came out of.

"Your dick accidentally fell into her vagina? Great aim Little Phil has got there."

"She was my teammate's sister. She'd just broken up with her fiancé."

"You don't need to tell me this, Phil."

"I want to." He'd stared at me, willing me to understand, as if he'd needed it. "She was lonely and sad, and everyone had been drinking all night."

"Alcohol, the perfect excuse."

He should his head. "It's isn't. Not really. I was nice to her, and she liked that, so when I went back to my room to pass out, she followed me."

I'd nodded my head. I understand that. Latching onto the one thing that makes you forget just how fucked up your life is.

"As soon as I realized what was going on, I'd kicked her out. Then she was loney and sad and angry. She told her brother, and he told…everyone else."

"Phil…"

"I love your mother. So fucking much. And I hate myself everyday for how my actions sent her running into another man's arms. But I have her again. And I have so much to make up for."

I got it then. Sometimes you make mistakes, and when you get that second chance, nothing will stop you from running with it. That's what Mom and Phil were doing. They'd already wasted so much time. So much love. So much anger and fear and heartbreak. After all this time, what was left?

"I get it, Phil."

"I just don't want you to hate me, Bella. I'm sorry. For everything. The move. The love. The sex. But sometimes I just can't help it when it comes to her."

I'd shaken my head, raising my hand at his desperate eyes. "I get it, Phil." And I really did. Because I knew exactly what he felt like. With my boy. I think…No, I'm pretty sure I'd do just about anything for him, for us. Anything.

He tries to hide it. Always in the shadow of that bad-ass horny motherfucker reputation he built. But I see it. Just how gentle of a soul he is. How sweet and romantic he thinks. He probably was a charmer back in the day before his parents' divorce. Smiling at all the girls. Gentleman'ing his way into their hearts. You can't get rid of that in a person. They'll always remember. I never had it. I grew up on that broken idea of sharing is caring even if it's too much. I was never really a good girl. He changed me. My boy.

I hate it. How our relationship has been forced into a little box of scheduled video calls and sporadic text messages. Spring time is almost here. That means dances and tests and excitement for the future. He should be celebrating. Out partying. Fucking his girlfriend whenever he wants to. And instead, I'm stuck here, on the other side of the country, as far away from his as I can get. It's not fair to him. It's not fair to me. But fuck if I could ever let him go. I guess in a way, I understand my mother more than I thought.

"Why don't you go out, Bella? Haven't you made any friends?"

I grimace. "Mom. Gross. Just because you want to fuck Phil—"

"It's not about that! You're a senior! You should be out having fun!"

"It's kind of hard when all of your friends live ten hours by plane away from you."

"Bella…"

I try to not be bitter. Because I understand. I really do. So I sigh. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Bella, I just want the best for you. I love you."

"I know. I just wish…"

"What? You wish what?"

"That you loved me as much as you love Phil. I don't think you've ever sacrificed as much for me as you have for him."

"Bella." She shakes her head as if she can't believe what she's hearing. "This isn't a contest."

"I know, Mom, and I get it. I get it all. I get you both. Because I would have done the same with my boy. But I don't have a kid. Couldn't you have considered me at least just a tiniest bit in your decision?"

She stands up from the couch, walking away to the kitchen, but I follow her because some words just need to be said. "I don't want to talk about this again! I've already said my part!"

"I get it! You're in love!" I'm so close to her where she grips the counter, her knuckles turning white. I will her to look at me, to see the agony on my face because it never felt good to hurt her. "But you're also selfish. And that makes you a horrible mother."

"Bella…" I can tell she's crying. By the way her voice trembles.

"You're my only mother. All I've ever known. And I love you. So fucking much. But I deserve more too don't you think?"

She turns around and that's when I see her tears and the suffering in her eyes. Her arms are wide open, and though every fiber in me wants to go to her, feel her wrap herself around me, I don't. Because I know I'll lose the will.

"Come here, babe. I love you. And I'll be better. I promise."

"You always make these promises. And I think you mean them. But you never do keep them."

"Bella, please. We can work on this. You and me."

"Maybe there's no hope for us. That this is all we're going to be."

"No. We can be better."

"So I was thinking I should move in with Dad. Let you be selfish with Phil because I don't think that will ever change."

The way she cries out, her voice breaking as she can't contain the sobs, has me in her arms before I know it. I hold her, as her body folds, her knees buckle, taking us both to the ground. Her tears collect on my shoulder as mine drop onto her head because I didn't fail to notice that she didn't disagree. That she didn't fight back. That she's willing to let me go. And I don't know if that's the most selfish thing she's ever done or not.

* * *

To: my boy

From: your baby

Subject: so it's been a long time

Hey boy,

How are things at your new school? You've been busy, right? Moving. Settling in. I just haven't heard from you in a few days or so. How are your classes? Your mom and dad? Things going well between them? It must be nice being a family again. Don't lie to me. I know you love it despite how much you protest.

So are there any hot girls at your school? Is that why you haven't emailed me back in a while? Wink wink. I'm just kidding. I mean if it's true, I would understand, you know. What we have, what we're doing, it's hard when all you want is more.

Shit. I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Things have been crazy over here. I might be moving…again. Fuck. Can you imagine? Life kind of sucks right now I guess. I mean it always has. Since I moved away from you. But now more than ever. Phil is actually pretty cool. But I think Mom is beginning to realize just how unfit she is to being a mother.

I've talked to my dad. I might be moving in with him. Of course he wants me there. But it'll be awkward, don't you think? To impose on his new wife and kids? His daughter that never really acknowledged him? We'll see I guess.

Anyway, I hope all is well with you. Email me when you can.

Love,

baby


	80. Chapter 80

**Faith, dudes ;)**

* * *

Him

Miserable. That's about the only word that comes to mind. Sitting here on these scratchy sheets, listening as Mom and Dad talk quietly between the two of them on the other bed, her tiny giggles making him laugh beneath his breath. They could be happy in a fucking shit pile as long as they had each other. All it does is annoy the fuck out of me.

My phone stares at me like some sad piece of metal. That's what happens when you think the moving truck can drive through a partially flooded street. High on a happy fucking life, Dad fucking thought he'd go all adventure-driver on us, and it was fun up until the cab of the truck filled with water when the tires got stuck in the mud. Fucking idiot.

And now we're stuck in some fucking random hotel in some fucking random town, waiting for all damages to be fucking fixed. The only victim? My phone. The TV. The fucking couch. Basically everything we didn't send over ahead of time. We are going to show up to our new home with waterlogged furniture. Just fucking great.

I slam my head back onto the pillow. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Mom and Dad become silent, and I can feel both of their eyes staring at me, digging holes into my body with their lasers. "Edward? You okay?"

"Just fucking great." I hate how I'm being so fucking angry, but dude, this is what days without my baby does to me.

Mom's hand is warm on my arm. "Don't worry, Edward. We should be out of here by tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday, Mom." She blushes and the happiest fucking smile crosses her face. All because of that stupid m-word. I'd be fucking lying to myself if I didn't want to react the same way.

"Don't worry. Bella will understand." This time when she pulls me into her arms, I don't fight it, and fuck if I will ever admit it out loud, but dude, did I feel just the tiniest bit better.

"I've never gone this long without talking to her."

"I think it's beautiful."

"What?"

"Your love for her."

I smile just like my baby would. All wistful and happy and small because it's within that tiny act that holds everything I feel, and fuck, even Mom says it's glorious. "Yeah."

She sniffles. I glance up at her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm so happy for you, but I just got you back, and I hate how I'll be losing you so soon."

This time when her arms wrap around my body, it's me holding her in my arms. "Don't worry, Mom. You won't lose me."

She cries, though I'm not sure if they're happy or sad, but the way Dad is looking at me over the top of her head, his blue eyes sparkling with something more than happiness, I know I have my answer.

It doesn't matter. Today. Tomorrow. Months from now. When I leave to find my baby, I won't be leaving them. Even if we're separated with miles between us, they'll always be with me. Supporting me. Loving me.

Who gives a shit about what kind of school I'll be starting or what kind of house we will be living in or what kind of friends I'll make or not make. It's nice. Being here with them. Sitting in this silence of ruined phones and furniture. Being a family. Because if I'm honest, I missed it more than I let on. And now that I have them back, us back, I don't think I could let it go either.

* * *

To: my baby

From: your boy

Subject: Why?

Dear baby,

I'm sorry. I wasn't ignoring you. We had problems moving that included my phone being flooded, but everything's fixed now. We can talk again. Internet is all set up. New furniture has been ordered. We can go back to what we were doing.

But why would you ask me that? About other girls? You know there's no one else out there for me but you. Tell me what you're thinking. What's going on in that brain of yours? I need to know, baby. I need to know how to fix this. These thoughts inside your head.

I love you.

boy

* * *

To: my baby

From: your boy

Subject: where are you?

Dear baby,

Where are you? I'm freaking out over here. I haven't heard back from you in a few days. Please, baby, answer me. Talk to me. Anything. I need to hear from you. I'm sorry. For whatever I fucking did, I'm so fucking sorry. I'd do anything for you. You need to know this because it's fucking true. I can't live without you. I need you. Please let me know what I did wrong, so that I can make it all better.

I miss you. I love you.

boy

* * *

To: my baby

From: your boy

Subject: I'm not giving up

Dear baby,

I don't know what's going on. Are you moving to your dad's place? Is that why you haven't been answering me? Are you in transit? Stranded on the side of the highway? Without internet? I'm trying to be fucking optimistic, but fuck if my stomach isn't telling me the worst. Please, baby, make me feel better. Email me back. Tell me what's going on.

I'm not giving up. Even if you are. I'll find you. Just wait for me. I'm coming. I'm fucking coming.

Love,

boy


	81. Chapter 81

**We're almost to the end, dudes :'(**

* * *

Her

Dad looks at me from the corner of his eyes. He hasn't moved a single muscle except to drive since we got into this car, and though part of me is thankful for the silence no matter how awkward it is, the other part is somewhat resentful that he can't strike up a conversation with a daughter he hasn't see in forever. I guess the only silver lining is that he wants to say something. He's fidgeted, opened his mouth, and turned in my direction often enough that I know he has words that he wants to spit out, and though watching him struggle satisfies something deep down inside of me, I make this easier for him.

"Is Sue okay with me moving in?"

He clears his throat, his face swiveling in my direction briefly before returning back to the road. "Yeah. She's very excited."

"How about Leah and Seth?" I was never worried about the step-mother. It's always the kids that cause the most problems.

"It'll be an adjustment for them, but no one has any problems with this."

I hardly know this family. I've met them a handful of times over the years, but besides maybe a week or so a year, there hasn't really been any bonding times. Leah is the same age as me while Seth is a few years younger. They used to send me birthday cards when Dad and Sue first got married, but that stopped when I never replied back. I wanted to at the time. What pre-teen hated getting more recognition on her birthday? But Mom had hated how my new family tried to get along with me, so I ignored them until they ignored me.

No problems usually meant they were stewing away secretly in their own feelings. Isn't that what I do all the time? I am already hating this decision. "If you say so…"

Dad's quiet for a moment as I watch the scenery whizz by, and I think the conversation is over, but then he surprises me. "I'm not going to lie, Bella. You asking to come here was a surprise to all of us."

"Dad—"

"You haven't been receptive to the idea our relationship for the longest time and that's all that Sue, Leah, and Seth know."

Indignation wells up inside of me. "What the—"

"All they've seen over the years is me trying to talk to you with you always snubbing me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I say it fast in one breath where I'm not sure if anyone could have understood it.

Dad shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong. I know I was a shitty father. I was never there for you, and when your mother wanted to limit our time together, I went along with it when I should have fought it."

"Damn straight. You never fought for me." I point an accusing finger at him.

"But they don't know that. They don't know our history. They don't know your side."

"Because you never told them the truth."

"I won't lie. I wanted my new family to look up to me in ways that you never did, and it felt good. I didn't want to destroy that with my failures with you."

"So basically they hate me?"

"They aren't stupid, and now that Leah and Seth are older, they understand there's more beyond what they see. I'm just saying, it's all going to take some adjusting on everyone's part."

I'm fuming with anger, but if I'm really honest with myself, I can't exactly blame him. I'd probably have done the same thing, but that doesn't stop the nervous jitters traveling over my body as everything begins to fidget. The closer we get to home, the more anxious I become, and the more I want Dad to turn the car around and buy me another plane ticket back to Florida.

But then he's grabbing my hand, wrapping his strong fingers around mine. "Don't worry, Bella. We're all happy to have you. You don't need to be nervous."

It makes me feel better. Holding my Dad's hand. In a way, it gives me strength so that when he lets go after we've pulled into the driveway, I'm not so against the idea of climbing out of the car. The new Swans are already on the porch, watching as Dad and I make our way over to them, and before I can even utter a hello, Sue has me wrapped up in her arms.

"Welcome home, Bella."

"Um…thank you."

"We're all excited to have you."

"Well…I'm happy to be here." And I'm so glad that it isn't a lie. I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Sue's loving gaze. Leah's helpful attitude. Seth's easy going manner. It really does feel nice to be here with them. Acting like a family…feeling like a part of one.

That happy bubble is almost popped later that night when the house phone rings. Sue answers, this blank look crossing her face, as she hands me the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella-bee!"

"Mom."

"Did you make it in all right?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad." She's silent for a moment besides for the short breaths she breathes in the receiver. "How's your dad?"

"Good."

"And the family?"

"Good. They are all good."

"That's…good."

"Yep. All good."

"Bella," she says, "We miss you. Phil and I."

"I haven't even been gone a day, Mom."

"I know. It's just not the same without you." She's quiet again. Like she's thinking over her words. So I wait. "Phil feels bad. He thinks you left because of him."

"What? Did you tell him that I didn't? That I left because of you?"

"He says he's sorry for uprooting your life. For changing everything you knew."

"He didn't. You did."

"Bella…"

I'm tempted to throw the phone across the room, but the watchful eyes and curious ears of my new family have me reign in my temper. "What is this call about, Mom?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if you want to move back we would both be fine with that."

I shake my head, the heartache breaking through my resolve, but my determination is even greater. "That won't happen. Not until you stop being so selfish. But you haven't done that. Not in the last seventeen years. So I'm not putting my hopes on it."

"Bella, please."

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

And before either of us can say anything else, I hang up.

* * *

To: Edward

From: Bella

Subject: Selfish

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry I haven't emailed you back in a while. I'm all moved in with my dad, and I've had a lot of time to think about things. I left my mom because she couldn't put me first. She never has been able to. I've always sat on the sidelines of her life while she ran around, dragging me along, but never really letting me live.

I hated it. I always have. But it was all I've known. So I went with it. Never thought I could have better. But living here with my dad and his wife and two kids, I've realized just how much I've been missing out on. How much of family life I never really knew. It's beautiful and wonderful and loving, and now that I have it, I never want to let it go.

It got me thinking, you see. About you and I. And I realized just how selfish I'm being with you. What we have is amazing, and I will never love anyone like I love you, but we're all we've ever known, and we're holding ourselves back for a one-day. You're a good guy. A charmer. A smiler. A lover. I'm all of those things because of you. I hate how I'm holding onto you so hard from so far away because I'm afraid that I'll lose you forever. I don't want to be my mother. I don't want to stop you from living.

So I've realized now. That I have to let you go. That l have to let you be free. Because I love you that much. I don't want to turn you into me. You said you gave me the key to your heart, but I think it's the opposite. You have the key to mine, and I want you to keep it because I couldn't imagine anyone else having it.

I'll always miss you. I'll always love you.

Love,

Bella


	82. Chapter 82

**One more chapter and an epilogue after this. Family visit still going on so it hopefully will be finished within the next few days. But if not, console yourself with the fact that this time next week I'll be sitting on the beach :P**

* * *

Him

The hallways never seemed emptier. Even when I didn't have her. Even when she was miles away. There always something there. Something to keep me going. Something to brighten my day. Since that email where she tore my heart out and never looked back. I tried. Emailing her. Getting an answer. Begging her not to give up. When my emails started bouncing, I gave up…on emailing.

All I have to do is find out where she moved. See how far away it is. How long it would take me to get there. But it's like she's vanished off the face of the Earth. I don't even know what her dad's name is. I tried calling Mama Swan. Asked where she is, but she just hung up on me after a few choice words. Apparently, she blames me for her daughter moving out. But I'm not giving up on us. I can't. Not when my heart is so full of her.

Maybe it's wishful thinking. Maybe I should let go. Maybe I should do as she says and find a girl whose hand I can hold in the hallways, whose lips I can kiss behind closed doors, whose body I can fuck whenever I want. And though Fork's High has no shortage of pretty girls, none of them even catch my eye.

"Hey, man!" James says, catching up. "How's it going?"

"Same."

"What's with the long face?"

"Same." Fucker knows everything. Since that night he tempted me with vodka. He thought it would loosen me up. I ended up crying on his shoulder half the night. Worst decision he ever made he always says. "Why do you look so happy?"

"I fucked Bryce last night."

Fucker is like a reincarnate of me a few months ago. "That's good."

"It sure was."

Eye fucking roll. "Whatever."

He grabs my shoulder, whistling low on his breath. "Dude, check out Victoria. She's looking fine today."

She is. She always looks nice. Even with my eyes set for one girl, I can still appreciate a good-looking female when I see one, but that's just me being polite. She smiles as she walks by. "Hi, Edward."

I nod my head. "Victoria."

"Call me Vicki."

"Sure."

James' eyes follow her as she walks off. "Man, she totally wants to bang you."

I snort. "No thanks."

"Is this about that girl that dumped you?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Dude, you just need to fuck someone. To get her out of your system. If not Victoria what about Claire? Kim? Hell, even Emily is doable."

I laugh because this conversation seems so fucking familiar. And now I've turned into Emmett. Just fucking great. "No thanks, dude."

"Come on, man! Don't be stupid. All those girls would sit on your dick if you just asked them too."

"I can't. I love her. My baby."

"She broke up with you."

"Not because she doesn't love me back."

He shakes his head like he doesn't understand because really he doesn't. I didn't when I had my talk with Emmett. I didn't' know why he was okay with fucking one girl every day, but now I know, and no matter how much I want James to get it, he won't because I didn't. Not until my baby came into my life.

"Whatever, man," he says, rolling his eyes. "Rumor's going around that the chief's daughter has moved into town. Maybe she'll do it for you."

That's when I see her. My baby. With only my shirt covering her body, barely reaching past all the parts that matter, and that flash of her pink pussy has me salivating with the image. Her bare legs long and smooth bring her toward me down the hall. She has that smile, the one I love, crossing her lips like she knows all my secrets, and she does. For just the briefest of seconds, my world is complete after all these months, but just before she reaches me, just before her outstretched fingers can run down my body, she disappears, floating away like a memory on the wind. Soon, I'll find her, and I won't let her go this time. She'll be more than just a figment of my imagination.

I look at James with my baby on my mind. "I highly doubt it."

* * *

To: my baby

From: your boy

Subject: I'm not giving up.

Dear baby,

I get it. Why you did what you did. Even if it was wrong. Because it's only right if you and me are together. You're hurting right now. I know you are. And I wish you would let me comfort you. Hold you. Make you feel better. I will once I find you because I'm not giving up. I'm not letting you go so easily.

You were wrong. You aren't a good girl because of me. You always were. Even if you didn't know it. And maybe that's why I couldn't stop looking at you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Because you were different than all the other girls. Different and perfect for me.

So you can keep your always because as far as I'm concerned nothing has changed here.

I miss you. I love you. I will find you.

Love,

boy


	83. Chapter 83

**Just the epilogue to go after this. **

* * *

Her

I can feel her gaze on me even from across the room, but I steadily ignore it as whatever is playing flashes across the TV. I don't really know what I'm watching. Not with her judging me, disappointment and frustration written across her face. It's all too distracting.

"Bella," she whines, elongating every single fucking letter in my name.

"Leah," I whine back, hoping it sounds equally as annoying.

"Jared thought you were super hot."

"I thought he was super hot too."

"So what's the fucking problem?!"

"Leah Clearwater!" Sue yells from the kitchen. She likes to pretend she isn't listening in on our conversations, but I swear she lives vicariously through us, snickering in her corner of the room at every little tidbit we discuss.

"Stop eavesdropping on our conversation, Mom!" Seeing these two interact and the ease of their relationship—something I never really had with my own mother—has me smiling because even if I wasn't lucky enough to have it, it is a beautiful thing to watch.

"Now where were we?" she says, turning back to me. "Oh yes. You. Jared. Date?"

I laugh. "No."

Jared is a hotty. I will admit that. In fact, there were a ton of hotties at the little party Leah had thrown for me this past weekend as celebration of me moving in. I'm not even sure if party is the right word though. It was more like a sausage-fest of available dudes in the area that Leah felt would be good for me especially after my break-up from my boy…well I guess he isn't _my_ boy anymore. He could be another girl's boy for all I know, and that thought, that he's kissing and loving someone other than me is too fucking unbearable and better left pushed to the back of my brain.

"Why not? I think you guys would be perfect for each other." That's another stab to my heart, and she doesn't even know it because there's only really one guy who is perfect for me.

"You know why." I shake my head because maybe she really doesn't. Maybe she can't understand what my boy and I had. "I'm just not ready."

"This is about that dude, huh?" I shake my head, but no words are needed. She shakes her head right back at me. "You already know my opinions on that."

"Leah…"

"You love him, and from what you've told me, he loves you. Breaking up with the dude was probably the dumbest thing you could have done."

"You don't understand."

"Maybe I don't, but what I do is that you aren't happy, and more than likely, he isn't happy. How is breaking both of your hearts a good idea?"

"We didn't come from a good place." The two of us. We were both so affected by how we were living and how our parents had been living. We saved each other, but I think that after all of this time apart, we needed it. To find ourselves. To not be defined by who our significant other was like our parents were.

Carlisle was a scorned man brought on by years of loving his work over his family. He brought that bitterness and unhappiness into his marriage with my mom and twisted it into something he thought was the perfect life, creating what he failed at in his first marriage. And maybe on the outside, everything was what he had pictured, but forcing people into what they are not will only create havoc and that's what happened to all of us, including him.

Mom was a lover of everyone. She's had more boyfriends that she's given her entire heart to than I've had birthdays. By the time Phil came along with his drunken mistake, there wasn't anything left of her heart to shred. I don't doubt that she loved Carlisle. I think on some level, she really cared for him, but he was a means to an end just like everything else in her life. The husband, the family, the house. It was all a creation in her mind of having the perfect life. Because in the long run it was better than giving her heart away again.

I don't want to live like that. I don't want boy to live like that. In the situation we were in, our relationship was a product of who we were in the past, and I was afraid that it would end horribly because of it. If we're meant to be, we'll both be in a better place to start something new. I let him go, because no matter how painful and idiotic of an idea it was, it was the right thing to do because now we're both free from this obligation to be good and hold on, and though I'll probably never see my boy again, I'm still hopeful that what we had was true and real and so powerful that nothing will keep us apart. That one day we'll come together as whole and mature people, not hindered by the expectations and mistakes of our parents, and be able to share something so beautiful and even more perfect than the first time around.

Leah's hand and then her arms are warm as she wraps me in her love like she get its, and I know that if my boy were to walk through the front door right now, I'd be ready for him. The question is: would he be ready for me?

The next day at my new school is dismal. Everything is so gray. From the clouds in the sky to the walls of the hallways. It doesn't help that Leah is mad at me because Dad had insisted he drive us on my first day. It's not exactly ideal to show up at school in the backseat of your dad's squad car. Though no one has said anything to us quiet yet—because being the kids of the Chief of Police does have its perks—we know they are all thinking about it and secretly giggling behind their closed mouths.

"Leah…" I try snatching at her hand as she bolts down the hall.

"Jake is waiting for me."

"Come on. It wasn't my fault."

She spins on me, her black hair swinging in an arch that I almost have to dodge in order to miss the edges snarling like razors. "If he insists again tomorrow, you're on your own. That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

"I was right there with you. I know exactly how you feel."

"I'm just saying, Bella. I'm not going to suffer like that again for you."

"All right. All right. Now please help me."

She sighs and grabs at the folder in my hands the secretary in the office had given me moments before. "Your locker is in the freshman hallway. I guess there weren't anymore in the senior one."

"Awesome."

"Come on," she says. "You aren't the only senior there."

"What do you mean?"

"There was another transfer a few weeks ago."

"Great, so I won't be the only freak."

"Whatever. If anyone gives you beef just let me know and I'll knock some sense into them." I seriously didn't doubt that. "Here we are."

The locker is rusted from disuse but whatever. I only have a few more months to suffer through this torture. "What's your first class again? I have English." Here's me crossing fingers I don't have to suffer through the day completely alone.

"Oh hey! There he is!"

"Who?"

"The other new kid."

There are only a few moments in my life I can really say happened in slow motion. Falling off of the monkey bars for the first time. Falling off the diving board at the pool. Falling in love before even realizing it. That's what happens here. Turning around in the hallway as curiosity spikes through me. It's like the whole world has slowed down. Like the universe is making up for all the wrong it has given me. Like it doesn't want me to miss one single fucking moment of this.

Because he's there. And everything is so slow that I think at first he might be a figment of my imagination. That his wild hair and greens eyes and jeans that barely sit on his hips aren't standing just a few feet away. That it's my mind playing tricks on me. Then again, if he were just a hallucination, he'd be naked, smiling, walking in the same direction his dick was pointing. But he isn't any of those. He's angry and disappointed and determined, and when he begins to walk toward me, I have this sudden urge to run because I'm afraid of what will come out of those lips that I really just want to kiss.

"Well, hello, green eyes," I say when he stops in front of me and I'm super proud of myself that I haven't bolted away yet.

"Bella." It's that. My name and his grinding teeth and the way his eyes slant as they glare at me has my heart breaking all over again and regretting the decision to stay put almost immediately, but before I can change my mind, I'm in the one place I've only dreamed about for weeks.

Wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Boy…" I whisper because really that's all I can manage at the moment.

But it's not the same for him. He pulls away, his fingers gripping onto my arms as if he's afraid I'll disappear. His face is so close to mine as he leans forward, his lips shouting—or maybe he's whispering. I can't quite tell with my heart beating in my ears.

"Don't you ever fucking doubt us again."

It's in those words that I see that the anger and disappointment and determination aren't in a form of hatred against me. It's the opposite. I guess I know the answer to my question. My boy…he is just as ready as me.


	84. Chapter 84

**Island living man. Enough hours in the day to work multiple jobs, drink yourself into oblivion, and party on the beach. I'm sorry I lost myself and all these words.**

* * *

Him

It takes all of my energy not to duck my head and cover my ears and hide away from all the screeching at a supposed happy playground. Baby's chuckles soothes my ears as I rub my anxious palms against her bump, silently telling my child that if he or she ever screeches, I will rip out its vocal chords…metaphorically of course. Maybe. Kinda. I don't even know. Who am I kidding? I can't be a dad. I'll be horrible at it.

"Boy." She grabs my thigh, right below the knee, that place where it hurts or tickles like hell. I'm not exactly sure. But that's her. The love of my life. Not the comforting type.

"I don't know if I can do this." She eyes me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world. Most likely am. Leave it up to me to knock up my girlfriend five months before we graduate from college. Then again, with as often as we fuck, I guess I'm a little surprised this hasn't happened sooner.

"Shut up."

"Baby."

It's like there's fire in her eyes. Like she's about to strike me down right then and there. "So what are you going to do, Edward? Leave me and the baby? Take off and let me deal with this on my own?"

It doesn't sound like too bad of an idea…but she lets me know just how horrible it really is with a slap. "Fuck!"

She stands over me with clenched fists and muscles ready to attack, but it's her words that do the most damage. "Fine. We don't need you anyway."

There's a brief moment where I let her. Where I know that if she goes from my life everything will be easier. That if I don't have a child to raise before I've even really started living, I'd get to live a life of my own free from any sort of obligation. But that moment lasts long enough for me to remember the cheating and the lies and the selfishness and the discovery and the comfort and the love that I fought so hard for.

"Well you kind of do need me." She pauses just slightly before continuing her walk away. "I mean…who will bring you your chocolate milkshakes and deep fried oreos?"

"Emmett likes to eat just as much as I'll eventually like to." That man ate himself into 40 pounds of gained fat and a broken engagement because apparently food was more important than his future wife.

"Who will help when the kid cries at all hours of the night?"

"Alice offered because somehow she knew you'd end up as a dead beat dad." That girl never liked me even after my baby miraculously forgave her and accepted her back into—unfortunately—our lives.

"What about money? Raising a kid is expensive."

"Rose is about to come into some money with her upcoming nuptials. I know I can count on her." If the look she throws at me over her shoulder could incinerate me, it would.

I touch her elbow. Gently. My fingertips just barely brushing her soft skin. But she jerks to a stop. Almost like I grab her. Because that's how we are with each other. That's how we're connected. She walks away but she knows I'd never really let her.

"Who would hold you at night? Make you scream with pleasure? Touch you in all the right ways."

"There's more fish in the sea."

This time when I grab her, it's my arm protectively wrapped around her body, pulling her against my body, not letting her or our child walk away because that would be the biggest heartache of all.

"But you're the only fish for me." We settle against each other, soaking in the fact that we could never really leave each other. At least I like to think so.

"It's not going to be easy, boy."

"I know."

"There'll be days you'd wish you let me walk away."

"Maybe."

"And there'll probably be more bad than good."

"Probably." I turn her to face me and try to kiss her but she turns away so I sooth her cheek instead. "But one thing will never change through all that good and bad."

"What?" She sighs almost like she gives up but I don't let her.

"That I'll always love you."

It takes a few seconds, but it gets there. First a small tilt on the right side and then on the left, stretching those plump pink flesh until she's full out smiling at me, leaning her forehead onto mine. "I love you, boy."

"Good," I say as I capture her shoulders with my arm. "Now lets go home and fuck like we haven't already created that monster inside of you."

* * *

**And that's the end. I'd normally go on about a thank you for all the people who've supported me these past whatever years—not that I'm not appreciative of that support because I am with all of my heart—but seeing as how its been so long, and I don't know who is still around, if you are, love you lots and thanks a bunches. Except Ali O'Malley Cat. Sorry I'm a horrible reply-er on RL Facebook. Speaking of which...I'll go an reply to your last message now. **


	85. OuttakeExtra Chapter

**Our House Outtake/Extra Chapter**

**In place of chapter 54. **

**I was stalking my own Facebook the other day and came upon this. Back in the day, I'd accidentally written Chapter 54 in BPOV when it should have been EPOV. So I rewrote it to the one you read and posted this version on FB. Now I'm posting it here. **

* * *

Her

If there were a dirtiest place ever named on Earth, it would probably be underneath a boy's bed because it is absolutely fucking disgusting sliding against all this filth. Not including the fact that I'm fucking naked. That just makes everything worse.

"Edward?"

"Just hang on a second!"

I don't think my boy has cleaned underneath here since he's moved into this damn house. Dust, nudie mags, dirty underwear, and holy-fuck-is-that-a-used-condom! litter the floor. I seriously try not to gag. I'll need a shower when I crawl out, and it won't be because of the fuck awesome sex.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yep." Lies. But dire circumstances call for desperate measures.

And thinking of awesome sex is so much better than thinking of my boy's dad's feet walking into the room because ew. My mother sleeps next to those every night. Actually, from this angle, boy's feet don't look much better.

"What's up, Dad?"

There's a pause. "How are you, Edward?"

"This is what you woke me up for?"

Carlisle sounds surprised. "You were asleep?"

"Most people are at this fucking time in the morning."

Sex. Sex. Sex. No more feet. My memories of boy's dick did not do him justice. He filled my hands and mouth so good last time, but his length and thickness still came as a pleasant surprise. That feeling of him, pressing inside of me, stretching my pussy until there was nothing left for it to swallow…fuck just thinking about is getting me all hot and bothered. It doesn't matter we've already screwed twice. Puss is looking for more action. She's actually aching for it.

"The TV was on."

"…so?"

"Don't worry. I turned it off."

"That's it? Don't use electricity more than necessary. Ok got it."

Carlisle's feet turns toward the door. Thank fucking gawd. Everywhere is starting to itch, and I hate to think about what's crawling over my body. I start inching towards my freedom when he suddenly turns back around. It takes everything in me to stop.

"What is it now?"

"Renee is up. She'll be down soon. She said she was hoping to talk to Bella before she goes to school."

"Why does that matter to me?"

"Have you seen her? She's not on the couch."

Boy sighs so dramatically that if I hadn't been under his bed, I'd have believed his act. "Why should I care about what Bella does during the night?"

Carlisle pauses. "Just thought you might have an idea."

"Check the bathroom. She's probably on her period with how so fucking uptight she is." I know it's a lie but fuck if that didn't hurt.

Another sigh but this one from Carlisle. They're so much alike. Father and son. "All right."

And then finally he's out the door and Edward is shutting it behind him. Before I can move, his hands appear, pulling me out, helping me dust off. "Are you okay, baby?" he whispers against my shoulder.

I nod, turning away. "Yeah."

He doesn't let me escape. "You know I didn't mean that…right?"

"I should go. You heard your dad. My mom will be down soon."

"Right, baby?" His fingers dig into my flesh.

The plea in his voice has me looking up into his eyes. His face is so desperate, lined with worry. It melts my heart. So I nod my head. "Right."

When his strong arms pull me into a hug, I promise just a few more minutes of this before I have to leave.

* * *

**I have a few ideas for some future outtakes between these two, but I'm not making any promises ;-)**


End file.
